


克里斯是个冒险家

by ZhouJinghan



Category: Soccer RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-06
Updated: 2020-10-30
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:53:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 18
Words: 84,626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26856235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZhouJinghan/pseuds/ZhouJinghan
Summary: 灵感来自Lofter上深蓝太太写的《里奥的一天》。该文讲的是CM为ABO平权组织拍摄公益宣传片。太太的原作构思巧妙，穿插着身为大球星（现实世界）的C梅/哈内在片场的趣事和宣传片剧情。我读过之后很为宣传片里的CM感动，所以有了这个构想：如果莱奥不曾遇见巴塞罗那的球探并得到激素治疗；如果克里斯没能得到里斯本竞技的帮助治好心脏问题并被曼联倾心……两个不被命运眷顾的孩子又会有怎样的交集和人生呢？深蓝太太原文请见链接。我文笔拙略，构思粗糙，不及太太万一，请太太和大家见谅。https://deepbluew.lofter.com/post/1f264727_ef0c395f
Relationships: Cristiano Ronaldo/Lionel Messi
Comments: 49
Kudos: 21





	1. 克里斯是个冒险家·1

克里斯是个冒险家

简介：  
灵感来自Lofter上一位名为深蓝的作者太太写的《里奥的一天》。该文讲的是CM为ABO平权组织拍摄公益宣传片。太太的原作构思巧妙，穿插着身为大球星（现实世界）的C梅/哈内在片场的趣事和宣传片剧情。

我读过之后很为宣传片里的CM感动，所以有了这个构想：如果莱奥不曾遇见巴塞罗那的球探并得到激素治疗；如果克里斯没能得到里斯本竞技的帮助治好心脏问题并被曼联倾心……两个不被命运眷顾的孩子又会有怎样的交集和人生呢？

深蓝太太原文请见链接。我文笔拙略，构思粗糙，不及太太万一，请太太和大家见谅。

https://deepbluew.lofter.com/post/1f264727_ef0c395f

已获得续写授权。另，此文中出现下划线的部分为原文引用。

此处@深蓝 太太。您的《里奥的一天》读起来真挚且热烈，让我几次泪目。

ABO世界观。克里斯A，莱奥O。生子预警。

1.

克里斯的葡萄牙祖先们几个世纪之前就成为了大航海家，远征世界的各个角落。他的家族也曾经繁荣兴旺，也曾经是名门贵族。然而时代更迭，家族企业早已没落，克里斯祖父和父亲所属的分支如今无非是开着船在南美--欧洲航线做生意糊口而已。

克里斯初中没毕业就辍学了。不是因为家庭贫困——毕竟他生长在欧洲这块世界上最先进的土地上，大学前的学业基本是免费的而且还有补助——而是因为他更想成为一名专业的足球运动员。

遗憾的是刚离开学校，家里本就不顺利的生意又出现危机，克里斯的爸爸急需要人手帮忙跑船。十六岁不到的克里斯就这样不明不白的暂时放下了自己的球员梦，成为了一名船员，他称自己为冒险家。那时的他年轻又自负，他相信作为一名球技精良的Alpha，只要有一个机会展现自己，他一定能被顶级俱乐部看中然后开启属于自己的足球时代，就……就只差一个机会！

莱奥的处境则比克里斯要差的多。他出生在阿根廷，一个被欧洲称为第三世界国家的地方，这里最有名的出口货物就是高级牛肉。然而莱奥是吃土豆和胡萝卜长大的，又是个Omega，从小父母就为他操碎了心。

更为雪上加霜的是，莱奥十岁那年被诊断出生长激素不足的病症，在当地被人极不友好的成为侏儒症。莱奥还有两个哥哥和一个妹妹，全家靠着父亲在工厂做出口管理对接的工作拿着普通的薪水过活。父亲要养活一家人实在是没有多余的财力给莱奥治疗这个昂贵却不致命的疾病。莱奥从小也喜欢踢足球，虽然在阿根廷Omega成为职业球员是几乎不可能的事情，但是从小和Beta哥哥们一起玩耍，莱奥还是有很多机会可以踢到足球。就算生病之后，踢球还是为数不多能让莱奥感到快乐的事情之一。

在欧洲这样注重人权的地方，身为Omega不是一件令人发愁的事情。十几年前‘尊重Omega‘就是公认的政治正确原则之一，和少数族裔权益，女性权益以及性少数群体权益并称四大平权运动的游行开始在街头涌现。

虽然直到现在歧视Omega的事件还是时有发生，但是主流媒体都对这种行为嗤之以鼻，在以前由Alpha主导，Beta为主的各行各业也出现了越来越多Omega从业者。但是在阿根廷不行，Omega就是低人一等，就是生育工具，就是被发情期和信息素控制的没有自由意志的人，就是Alpha的玩物和附属品。女性Omega被社会更为宽容的对待，绝大多数成为家庭主妇。男性Omega在阿根廷的处境则更为悲惨，第一性别让他们无法成为合格的家庭主“妇”，但是在社会上又难以立足，尴尬的处境让少部分男性Omega选择成为娼妓或者成功Alpha的姘头，这种无奈的行为更加剧了社会对于男Omega的污名化认知。

“但这是不公平的！是不对的！”

莱奥抱着足球听着好朋友内马尔发表自己的看法。内马尔家来自巴西，他是巴西人，虽然也是个穷国，但是内马尔家比较富有。做生意的爸爸带着小三到处旅游，内马尔就是父亲和小三的私生子。尴尬的地位让他从小看不起上流社会。父亲在阿根廷开设了公司分部，交给小三管理。内马尔小的时候就跟着妈妈来到阿根廷。他喜欢踢球，在球场上替被人欺负却不出声的莱奥出过头，然后两个人成为了好朋友。这很罕见，毕竟他是个Alpha。

“我跟我家老头儿去欧洲的时候见到过很多成功的Omega！莱奥你踢球那么有天赋。你一定也可以的！你可以靠踢球挣大钱。”内马尔比莱奥还要愤愤不平。

“可是……”莱奥只是恋恋不舍的抱着那只足球，“我以后可能不会再踢球了。我爸爸说让我今天早点回家，我可能要……要结婚了。”莱奥知道在他们的文化里他是‘要嫁人了’，但是面对自己唯一的朋友，他说不出这样的话。

“什么？你才十五岁！”内马尔不敢相信的大叫道：“你要和谁结婚？”

“我下周就十六岁了！”莱奥抿起嘴笑了一下，脸旁出现了两个酒窝，“一个叫罗纳尔多的。是个欧洲人。爸爸说和他结婚就能有欧洲绿卡，可以得到免费的医疗，说不定我的病还有救。”

“欧洲人有什么了不起！他们的医疗体系一样又贵又乱…… ”可是内马尔也说不出什么反对的话，他也不想莱奥一辈子就只有不到1米4的个子，被人叫着难听的外号。他猜测莱奥的病在欧洲可以得到很好的治疗：“你见过那个罗纳尔多了？他人怎么样？”

“还没有……这就是爸爸为什么叫我今天早点回去。要和罗纳尔多吃饭。”莱奥看看天，站起身把怀里的足球塞给内马尔：“内，这是我最宝贵的东西了。送给你。你有天赋，又是Alpha，我以后在电视上看你踢球！”他说完不等内马尔再说什么，一阵风一样跑走了。毕竟爸爸说今天第一次见面不能迟到。内马尔愣在原地，他经常给莱奥带的珍宝珠今天还没来得及给他。

莱奥在饭桌上一言不吭，也不敢做什么大的动作，只是沉默地一口口吃着自己盘子里的空心粉。今天为了招待来自欧洲的贵客，妈妈做了牛肉炖土豆，香味让莱奥的肚子咕咕叫。但是妈妈只给他盛了土豆，和肉汤。懂事的莱奥当然不会抱怨什么，只是眼神却止不住飘向克里斯和他爸爸的盘子里。

“所以……您觉得怎么样？”莱奥的父亲紧张的搓搓手，他的盘子里也没有牛肉。

“嗯……这个孩子倒是挺乖的。”克里斯的父亲像打量货物一样打量着莱奥，“克里斯也到了该成家的年龄。就是…… 就是你刚才说的那个什么不足的病，确定能治好吗？”

“能的。我们家久病成医，做这方面的功课好几年了。只要能……能够获得绿卡，像莱奥这个情况，是可以获得免费医疗的。而且只要进入疗程，见效会很快。”莱奥的父亲唯恐对方拒绝，一口气连声说着。

“那……”克里斯的父亲看向同样不说话的克里斯：“儿子，你觉得呢？”

“我无所谓～”克里斯现在才正眼看了看莱奥，十六岁的莱奥看起来像是十三岁，克里斯心里想着应该不是谎报年龄了吧？嘴上无所谓的说：“反正是你缺人手。”

“别这样说！”克里斯的父亲不悦的打断了他的话，“以后莱奥就是一家人了。”

从始至终没人问过莱奥的意见就是了。莱奥习惯了，他还是低着头吃着空心粉——就算没有牛肉，有肉汤的空心粉也很好吃啊。

吃完饭以后两位父亲去客厅做最后的细节商讨工作，克里斯自己跑掉不知去向。莱奥懂事的帮妈妈把盘子和刀叉拿到厨房，帮妈妈分担一些家务。

妈妈看了看厨房外面，小心翼翼的打开锅盖，里面还有两块炖得喷香的牛肉。妈妈拿了一个小碗，把牛肉盛了出来，从抽屉里拿出一个叉子，一起递给莱奥：“好孩子，妈妈给你留了一点儿，快吃。”妈妈说。

“哇！好香！！”莱奥接过碗，吃了一块儿牛肉，在嘴里咀嚼了很久，剩了一块他又把碗还给妈妈，让妈妈也尝尝她自己做的牛肉。

“妈妈不饿！莱奥你吃了吧。”妈妈说着话开始抹眼泪：“你那狠心的爸爸就这么把你送出去了。我听说那个罗纳尔多家也不是什么有钱人。就希望他们家那个小子对你好点儿。”

“妈——我…… ”莱奥也哽咽了，他本来想说他会经常回阿根廷看他们，可是想了想远隔重洋，怎么回呢？真不知道下次见到爸爸妈妈是什么时候了。

莱奥最后还是只吃了一块儿牛肉，他满足地摸了摸肚子，觉得今晚打嗝儿都会是幸福的味道。

莱奥吃过晚饭跑到了家附近的海边，想记住这片陪自己长大的海滩。他脱了鞋子赤脚站在沙子上，听着海浪起起落落，看着天边不知道心里在想什么。

第二天就要中午就要启程了。莱奥抓紧着时间收拾自己的行李，他没什么东西，但毕竟在这个家住了十几年。他挑挑拣拣，装了两个大箱子，还有一个蛇皮袋，这就是他的“嫁妆”了。自己家实在是不富裕，罗纳尔多家也没为难他们。就算结婚以后要吃苦，只要能帮我治病，我也会知足的。莱奥自己想。

他们离开家的时候妈妈没来送他，这是阿根廷的文化，莱奥伸长了脖子想再看妈妈一眼，连前来送行的父亲都忍不住抹了抹眼睛。

克里斯插着兜儿一个人走在前面，和父亲说着什么。他回过头来悄悄观察莱奥。小小的莱奥吃力地拖着两个大箱子和一个大袋子，看起来有点滑稽。父亲就给他找了这么一个人……  
克里斯舌头抵住上牙床觉得莱奥不是他的菜，他答应父亲尽早结婚也是因为父亲答应他只要结婚生子就给他机会去试试成为一名专业球员。对于他来说只要结婚就可以了……生子对他来说只要付出一晚上的努力，剩下的就是这个小个子的事儿了，不过父亲说要先治好他的病。等他踢球踢出点名堂——克里斯想着他有钱了要干点儿啥——可是他的眼界也不太高，除了美女豪车豪宅实在想不出什么。

没离开过家的莱奥在船上吐的稀里哗啦。克里斯的父亲摇摇头走开了，莱奥担心他要掉头把自己送回去，又觉得干脆送自己回去吧，不结婚了也受不了这份晕船的罪。

他死死的抓住自己的小床床板，盯着窗外一成不变的大海。他不喜欢冒险，也不喜欢做一个冒险家，他不求富贵，就想安安稳稳的生活，踢球。

克里斯来给他送晚饭，他一点胃口也没有，可是面对着是自己未来的丈夫，莱奥强装出一个笑容接过了盘子和叉子，说了谢谢。

克里斯什么都没说就走了。莱奥先把盘子放下，去储物室拿了抹布和墩布，擦干净了被自己吐脏的地方，收拾好。其实他现在只想吃珍宝珠或者巧克力饼干，可是手边没有，他还剩的几支在行李箱里。他端过克里斯刚给他的盘子吃了几口，又一阵眩晕，直接又吐了出来。靠！莱奥懊恼起来，早知道不吃了。

莱奥靠着面包，水和对家人朋友（内马尔）的思念勉强撑过了五天的航程。下船的时候他看着自己的三件大行李，觉得走路都虚的自己实在拿不动了。他的目光转了一圈，最后还是选择向克里斯求援：

“那个……罗纳尔多先生……”他怯生生的叫到：“能不能……能不能麻烦您帮我拿一下行李，拿这个袋子就好，箱子我自己拿。我不太舒服。”他啰里八嗦的说。

“麻烦。”克里斯都没有听完就评论道，一手拿起袋子，顺手还帮莱奥拿了一个行李箱，看都不看他地先走了。

“谢谢……”莱奥在后面喊道。

克里斯用父亲给他的结婚的钱在西班牙置办了‘婚房’，只是因为这里和葡萄牙比有更多变成职业球员的机会。莱奥也不懂，也不在乎，只知道同属欧盟的国家，他的绿卡和医疗福利都不会有太大不同。他们的‘婚房’是一个一居室的小公寓，是二手的，装修很简单。父亲给的钱不够，还是贷款买的，地段也不是很好，但这些莱奥不需要知道就是了。

他们立刻去民政局办理了结婚手续，申请绿卡的文书也第一时间寄到了移民局。等收到回执的时候他就可以开始治病了。

克里斯每天不着家，就只是回家睡觉。莱奥一开始以为他可能在外面有别的相好的，后来才发现他每天回家一身臭汗，是踢球去了。他要参加乙级球队的面试。莱奥从心里羡慕，并为克里斯也喜欢足球暗自高兴。

莱奥本来还担心克里斯对自己这样的Omega没兴趣，后来也释怀了。这样也好。他心里想着。每天白天本本份份的收拾家，洗衣服，买菜做饭，给克里斯准备好他第二天要吃的那一份放在冰箱里。

因为克里斯违反了父亲的意愿非要去踢球，父亲不再在经济上帮助他，两个人全靠克里斯可怜的一点存款度日，莱奥每天睡前祈祷着克里斯可以早日找到一支球队。晚上莱奥早早洗好澡，晚上看一会儿电视——嘿这个家还有个电视可以看，还不错！等着克里斯回家“咣”的关门声把自己吵醒，然后半闭着眼睛听着薄薄的墙壁传来克里斯洗澡的声音，然后很快就会安静下来，克里斯会走出浴室，关掉灯，躺到床上属于他的那边倒头就睡。这时候莱奥自己再睡过去。

申请绿卡的程序似乎出了点问题，因为克里斯的国籍是葡萄牙，但他们居住在西班牙，所以文件材料邮寄更麻烦，还都要有翻译的程序。克里斯使了个小聪明，先让莱奥用他的医保额度开始治疗。莱奥知道这对克里斯不算什么损失，因为绿卡早晚会下来，但是还是在心里感动的无以复加。

约上医生之后莱奥的治疗很快走上正轨。对这种病的治疗在欧洲似乎已经非常系统，他本以为要开膛破肚，后来才知道只要输液+打针就可以了。他的年纪在诊所是最大的，很多不到十岁就诊断出这个问题的孩子和家长一起来打针，他们的脸上完全看不到担心，好像这就是感冒发烧了要打针，打完针就好了，完全不会对以后有什么影响。这个病在欧洲确实治愈率非常高，莱奥咬着唇觉得命运真是不公平。


	2. 克里斯是个冒险家·2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 初夜

克里斯是个冒险家·2

莱奥和克里斯像室友一样生活着。莱奥知道克里斯比他大两岁，是个已经成功分化的Alpha。但是克里斯不碰他，在发情期的时候也只是把自己关在卧室里用手解决。莱奥大概知道为什么，克里斯不想和只有1米4的个子的自己发生关系，会显得他恋童，欧洲人很忌讳这个。

一年以后。

莱奥得到了正确而稳定的治疗之后身高迅速的窜高了。他现在已经有1米6了。而且医生预言他可以长到1米7甚至更高。莱奥开心极了，他终于看起来像个大人了。克里斯有一天吃晚饭的时候调侃了他的屁股，说很翘。莱奥自己都没意识到，但他知道到两个人的关系可能要更进一步了。

莱奥的初夜毫无浪漫可言。

Omega一般在14岁左右就会迎来第一次发情期，但是莱奥已经17岁了，却从来没有体会过。克里斯陪莱奥一起去看医生，医生对着一沓子检查结果单子，告诉两个人莱奥的器官看起来是正常的，大概只是因为发育缓慢，所以发情期还没到来。医生说Omega18岁还没有发情期才可以开始药物治疗，现在莱奥才17岁，又在接受激素治疗，并不建议怀孕。如果实在想要这么早开始备孕的话可以让Alpha在行房前多释放一些信息素，看能不能被动发情，增大受孕几率。莱奥的脸刷的红到了耳尖儿。他偷偷看克里斯，克里斯不知道在想些什么。

当晚，克里斯没去训练。吃完晚饭，正要去刷碗的莱奥被按倒在沙发上。

“唔……”莱奥知道他要干嘛，也知道自己没有办法拒绝，但是还是想着拖延：“我……等等……我先刷碗……”

“做完再刷。”克里斯骂骂咧咧：“快点给老子生个孩子，省得我爸一直催。”他说话间释放出自己的信息素。

“至少……至少去卧室里……”莱奥恳求道。硬邦邦的沙发咯的他不舒服。

“麻烦。”克里斯一把拽起他，拉着他走到卧室，一把把莱奥推倒在床上，自己俯身压住莱奥。

“咳……”莱奥被信息素的味道呛到，咳嗽了起来。克里斯的信息素闻起来是清晨的大海和麝香的味道混合在一起，还夹杂着酒的刺鼻，冷而浓烈。

“你……你有感觉吗？”克里斯问。

“……”莱奥只感觉到对即将发生的事情的害怕，但他知道克里斯问的‘感觉’是什么意思，他摇摇头。

“脱光了试试。”克里斯三两下扒下了莱奥的短袖，连着内裤一起脱下了他的短裤，然后飞快的脱掉了自己的衣裤。克里斯让莱奥趴在床上，低头嗅着他脖子后面的腺体，问：“现在呢？”

“……咳……”莱奥还没开口先咳嗽了一声，最后还是摇了摇头。

“你是哑巴吗？”克里斯不满意了，用力打了莱奥的屁股几下，“说话！”。

“唔……”莱奥的屁股比他的身体其他部位更细皮嫩肉，被克里斯毫不留情的扇了巴掌，现在雪白的臀肉颤抖着泛着红：“没……没感觉……”

“是信息素不够浓？”克里斯试着释放出更多的信息素。莱奥只是觉得呛鼻，没有半点要发情的感觉。他还是摇头。

克里斯自己已经硬起来了，莱奥回头看到Alpha傲人的坚挺，吓得咽了咽口水。

“你做过吗？”克里斯问完不用莱奥回答自己也猜到答案了。其实克里斯自己也只是在码头和球场外面的巷子里体验过20块一次的口活儿。正经的Omega或者Beta看不上他这个穷小子，那些出来卖的鸭子克里斯只敢让他们给自己吹，不敢做全套，一个是太贵，还有一个是怕不干净。但面对莱奥，他为了面子才不会说自己也没做过，也只是从黄片儿里学习经验的。

“……”莱奥先是摇头，后来怕被打屁股，又赶紧说：“没……没有。”

“嗯……”克里斯回忆着黄片儿里的情节。当然绝大部分是AO都在发情期，那叫一个干柴烈火，但是也有一些是强上不发情的O的。克里斯学着黄片儿里的步骤，先往莱奥的屁股里伸了一根手指头。

很干涩。莱奥痛叫出来。

“这么干……”克里斯说道。莱奥羞愧死了，他也知道Omega该是什么样子。但莱奥死死咬住嘴唇不出声。克里斯往手里吐了一口唾沫，抹在莱奥的洞口，继续往里面捅手指。两个人都不出声，气氛尴尬的要命。

“哼啊……”莱奥感觉到两根手指在他的小洞里进出，初次使用的洞口当然紧致非凡，克里斯在背后喘着粗气，他已经迫不及待了。

“应该可以了？”他不知道在问谁。又继续说：“你撅好屁股……”莱奥赶忙立起双腿，上半身贴在床单上，双手握拳揪着床单，紧张的祈祷着克里斯的家伙可以小一点。但天不遂人愿，那根肉棒明显比两根手指粗壮的多。

“啊……疼！！”莱奥觉得后穴要被撕裂了一般尖锐的疼。克里斯握着自己的老二专注的盯着两个人的交合处。还只是杵进来一个头部，莱奥下意识的往前挺身，想要逃离那把钝刀的制裁。

“给我回来！”克里斯握住莱奥的腰侧把他拉了回来：“掉出去了！”克里斯又打了莱奥的臀部一巴掌。

“呜呜……疼……”莱奥又疼又怕，嘤咛着希望得到一丝怜悯。

“进去就好了！”片儿里的人都是爽翻天的！痛叫也是装出来活跃气氛的。克里斯这样告诉自己，没想到眼前这个雏儿还挺会叫。克里斯直接把自己的阴茎又插了进去，直到感觉受到的阻力实在太大，往里插不动了才停下。也才进去一半儿不到而已。

“唔……啊……”莱奥握着床单的手都在抖了。克里斯觉得他不像是装的，于是先抽出来茎身，只留龟头在莱奥的小穴里。然后进两寸退一寸的往里操。

“叫啊……”克里斯挺动着腰胯，双手抓着莱奥又白又圆的两瓣臀肉。

“疼……慢……哈啊……”莱奥现在感觉尖锐的撕裂感消失了，取而代之的是钝痛，感觉像被擀面杖在捅屁股。

“谁让你叫这个！”克里斯狠狠一顶，现在肉棒被吃进去一大半了。可怜莱奥又是疼的一阵颤抖。

“嗯啊……”莱奥不知道该叫什么，只是呻吟着。

克里斯终于全部插进去的时候莱奥悄悄松了一口气，他害怕克里斯再长一点自己的肚子都要被捅穿了……莱奥的阴茎一直无精打采的软着，他悄悄伸手下去揉捏着自己的小弟弟，让自己能在痛感的同时有一些快感。克里斯根本关注不到他的感受就是了，只顾着自己爽，小幅度的快速抽插着，让自己的老二享受着。

莱奥的脖子被压的难受，他转过脸算是活动活动脖子，可是腰也很疼。莱奥只能在心里数着克里斯抽插的次数，盼望着他赶快射出来。

“嗯……”克里斯抽插的频率加快了，幅度变得更小。莱奥终于觉得有一点点摩擦带来的快感的时候，克里斯射出来了。他深深的插到莱奥甬道里，没有捅开生殖腔。莱奥不知道那是因为自己的发情期还没到，生殖腔还没准备好。

“你……你得插进来……”莱奥其实很怕怀孕，但是还是善意的提醒道。

“你闭的太紧了。”克里斯抽出射过的老二，躺倒在床上平复着呼吸。他也没咬破莱奥脖子后面的腺体，因为他根本闻不到莱奥信息素的味道，一点点都没有。他想着，这比在码头让那些做鸡的Omega吹舒服一点儿有限，最重要的是免费的。

莱奥不再说话，他顾不上自己半软不硬的阴茎，也赶忙趴平在床上休息一下自己的腰。

“呀！”克里斯突然想到什么坐起身来：“今晚有联赛！看看那些身价千万的废物们又是怎么XJBT的！”他说着站起来，用纸擦了擦自己老二上残留的精液，到客厅看电视去了。

莱奥自己趴了一会儿，想到碗还没刷，他刚站起身，克里斯留在他身体里的液体从屁股里流了出来。莱奥脸红着先去厕所坐在马桶上，让精液流出来，用手纸擦了擦屁股，带来一阵火辣辣的疼，还有一丝丝血迹。莱奥咬着牙冲了水，找出干净的衣裤，去厨房刷碗了。

之后的几个月对莱奥简直是灾难。克里斯参加乙级球赛的试训一直通不过，回家就拿莱奥出气。他会双腿打开坐在客厅的沙发上看比赛，同时让莱奥跪在地板上，抓着莱奥的头发强迫他给自己口。射出来的时候克里斯喜欢看莱奥咽下去，或者他会抽出来射在莱奥脸上，他不许莱奥用纸擦脸，就要他带着满脸的白浊继续给自己还没软下去的老二口，直到自己尽兴。

在床上的时候克里斯也很粗暴，直到有一次太过雄壮的阴茎让莱奥的扩张不足的小穴受伤了，看着莱奥屁股流血不止弄脏了床单，克里斯愣了愣，停止了暴行，却只是说莱奥扫兴，弄脏了床单。

莱奥呆愣愣的看着床单上的血迹，过了好一会儿才反应过来，他简单的用沾了冷水的纸敷着流血的洞口，止住了血。他一瘸一拐的换下床单，看到下面的褥子没有被弄脏，松了一口气，赶忙把新床单换上，把旧床单泡到水里，明天再洗——他们的洗衣机太旧了，噪音很大，晚上用邻居会投诉。晚上他发烧了。克里斯骂骂咧咧的去药房给他买了退烧药。莱奥吃了药片之后迷迷糊糊的昏睡过去。

莱奥从小虽然没有大富大贵，但是也没有受过很大的苦。克里斯经常的折磨让他身心俱疲，可是又无计可施。去医院注射成长激素的日子成了他最大的盼头，只因为可以短暂的离开克里斯身边。

冬天要来的时候，克里斯终于有了好消息。虽然愿意雇佣他的球队在西乙级别中都是吊车尾的存在，但是终于算是试训通过了。为了这个好消息，克里斯买了不少平时他们舍不得买的好吃的，告诉莱奥晚上不用做饭了。莱奥不知道为什么今天能吃好的，但也不敢多问，只好把准备到一半的食材暂时冻回冰箱里。

吃完饭，刷完碗。莱奥看到坐在沙发上看电视的克里斯就开始发怵。他想着或许今天克里斯心情好，会带他出去走走，他一个Omega在这种社区晚上一个人出门不安全，想要饭后散步都要看克里斯的心情。

但是克里斯只是招招手，让莱奥过去。

“罗……罗纳尔多先生……”结婚很久了，莱奥还是这样称呼他的丈夫：“你……你想出去走走吗？”

“不。”克里斯简单的拒绝了：“过来！”他命令道。莱奥绝望的走过去，自动跪在地上，等着克里斯解开裤子拉链。

“嗯……我准备好了……”他不想被克里斯捏着下巴，自己张开嘴。

“起来，坐在我旁边。”克里斯拉着他的手，让他坐到沙发上。

“嗯？”莱奥自己挪远了一点距离，疑惑的问。

“我让你这么害怕吗？”克里斯凑近他。

“没……”莱奥撒谎了。他他妈怕死他了！

“哎……”克里斯其实知道自己有点过分，可是莱奥一直怀不上，自己又一直找不到球队，心中郁郁不得志，就一直拿莱奥撒火。但今晚不一样，他拿到了球队的Offer，虽然不是梦想的球队，但毕竟有薪水可以付两个人的账单，他问莱奥：“知道今天有什么好消息吗？”

“……”莱奥听他说话就哆嗦，但也知道他不喜欢自己当哑巴，所以赶忙回答：“不，不知道。”

“我被球队录取了！”克里斯努力让自己听起来自豪一点，但是他连球队的名字他都不想说。

“真的？”莱奥的眼睛亮了一下，他从心里为克里斯开心，也很羡慕，他笑起来：“这真是个好消息罗纳尔多先生。”

“哼哼……”莱奥语气中真诚的崇拜极大的满足了克里斯的虚荣心，他亲了莱奥一下，说：“怎么还管我叫罗纳尔多先生？”

“嗯？”莱奥傻傻的问。

“叫我克里斯就可以了。”克里斯把他拉近了一些，问：“你嘴角怎么回事？”

“没关系……”莱奥脸红了。

“哦……”克里斯自己想明白了：“昨天时间太久了是不是？”想到自己的老二让莱奥的嘴角又红又肿，还有几道细小的口子，克里斯本该内疚的，可是却不合时宜的硬了起来。他无意中释放出信息素。本该觉得呛鼻的莱奥突然觉得这股味道很好闻。

“罗……罗纳尔多先生？”莱奥疑惑的看向克里斯。

“叫我克里斯。”克里斯摸了摸莱奥半长的深棕色卷发说，心里想着该带他去剪头发了。

“克里斯……嗯……”莱奥张口却是呻吟，他感觉自己的下半身变得正在产生变化，似乎有液体要从后穴流出来，前面也有抬头的趋势。

“你……你发情了？”克里斯闻到了莱奥的信息素的味道，虽然很淡，但是能闻出来是奶香混合着水果糖的味道，这味道让克里斯有一点点想到小学的时候大家都爱吃的珍宝珠的味道。克里斯心里暗自打算着明天要去给莱奥买点糖果。

“我？我不知道……难受……”莱奥一片混沌，只是往克里斯怀里靠。他迷迷糊糊的吸着鼻子，试图吸入到克里斯的信息素让自己安心。克里斯赶忙释放出更多更浓烈的信息素。莱奥没有咳嗽，他继续呻吟道：“要……”

还忍得住就不是alpha了！克里斯抱起软成一滩泥的莱奥，往卧室走去，用脚踹开了卧室的门。


	3. 克里斯是个冒险家·3

克里斯是个冒险家·3

“你……你发情了？”克里斯闻到了莱奥的信息素的味道，虽然很淡，但是能闻出来是奶香混合着水果糖的味道，这味道让克里斯有一点点想到小学的时候大家都爱吃的珍宝珠的味道。克里斯心里暗自打算着明天要去给莱奥买点糖果。

“我？我不知道……难受……”莱奥一片混沌，只是往克里斯怀里靠。他迷迷糊糊的吸着鼻子，试图吸入到克里斯的信息素让自己安心。克里斯赶忙释放出更多更浓烈的信息素。莱奥没有咳嗽，他继续呻吟道：“要……”

还忍得住就不是alpha了！克里斯抱起软成一滩泥的莱奥，往卧室走去，用脚踹开了卧室的门。

“哪里难受莱奥？”克里斯也没有经验，他问道。

“……”莱奥不说话。克里斯叫他莱奥吗……

“莱奥？”克里斯没打他屁股，还难得的耐心的问。

“唔……下面……”莱奥的脸已经要烧起来了。

“下……下面？”克里斯大量了一下才恍然大悟：“你说屁股？”

“嗯……”莱奥想找个地缝儿钻进去。

“我帮你看看。”克里斯说着不要脸的话，脱掉了莱奥的短裤和内裤。莱奥自己脱掉了短袖的时间他也脱掉了自己的裤子。

“……嗯……”克里斯翻过莱奥的身子这个简单的动作就让莱奥呻吟起来。

“天啊……莱奥，你屁股流水了……”克里斯看着那洞口，感觉自己在三秒钟之内硬得像石头一样。

“克里斯……”莱奥只是叫着他的名字。他的身体被发情期主导着，虽然大脑隐约还记得之前被克里斯操到流血的样子，但这时的莱奥又迫切的希望克里斯插进来了。

“唔……我马上就来。”克里斯飞快的插入了两根手指，流着水的后穴很容易的接受了。克里斯又加了一根手指。

“呜呜……”莱奥等不及了，他自己摆好跪趴的姿势。

克里斯分开莱奥的两边屁股，那小穴粉红色的入口被刚才手指进出带出的液体弄湿了，透明的黏液挂在褶皱上，像是在邀请克里斯的肉棒来一亲芳泽。

”我进来了……“克里斯也没在现实里见过这个场面。他故作镇定，啐了口水在手心，握住自己的老二，找准角度捅了进去。

”哈啊……“莱奥发出情难自己的愉悦的呻吟。他喜欢这个感觉！龟头的插入让小穴收缩了一下，表达着雀跃之情。

”好湿……“克里斯只能表达出最直观的感受，他本能的又挺进了一段。莱奥没有呼疼，克里斯感受到了比之前更大的快感：“这才是Omega的屁股……”他自言自语着，加快节奏操干着莱奥又湿又弹的屁股。

“哈……嗯啊…… ”莱奥唇间止不住的溢出呻吟。他害羞，咬住嘴唇忍着。

“叫……叫大声点……让别人听到我多大……”克里斯说着。换着角度和力度操着莱奥。

“不……唔…… ”莱奥努力的挺起屁股让克里斯操到更深的地方。他体内的某处被唤醒了。

“我感觉到了！”克里斯的龟头触碰到莱奥的腔体入口，在附近小幅度的蠢蠢欲动。莱奥有点害怕，但是本能的反应让他分泌出更多的液体。Alpha心里更加自豪起来，“喜欢吗？”

“嗯……”莱奥抓紧身下的床单，闭上眼睛咬住嘴唇，可是耳朵却不能关上，只能听着交合处噗嗤噗嗤的水声。

克里斯也没强迫他再说什么羞耻的话。莱奥的信息素越发浓厚起来，克里斯弯下腰俯身在莱奥的后脖颈附近嗅着皮下的腺体。这是生物的本能，就像狼捕猎兔子一样，克里斯生来就会。

“呃啊！”莱奥感到下腹一阵剧烈的疼痛。克里斯在阴茎冲过了生殖腔的入口，捅了进去。那粗壮的玩意儿摩擦着生殖腔的入口，让悄悄射过一次的小莱奥又自动的站了起来。莱奥顾不上自己前面，同样是本能让他有一种逃跑的冲动，他预感到之后还会发生什么。

克里斯抓住他的肩膀不让他向前爬，每次把老二抽到小穴入口附近，再整根操到生殖腔内部，莱奥因为快感大叫起来，这浪叫让克里斯变本加厉的狠狠操着他，在他耳边说着婊子欠操之类的脏话。

“哈……哈……啊！”莱奥的呻吟突然变了调。克里斯在咬他的脖子！他的虎牙咬穿了皮肉，Alpha浓烈的信息素灌了进去。信息素融合让莱奥感觉不到皮肉破裂的痛苦，他感到一阵疲倦，白眼一翻，像前扑去。

“莱奥！”克里斯赶忙拔出老二，也顾不得还挂在上面白色的精液，拍着莱奥的侧脸。

“唔……”莱奥缓缓睁开眼睛，太过激烈的性爱让他现在看到的克里斯都带着重影。

“你还好吗？这是几？”克里斯伸出三根手指在他眼前比划着。

“三……”莱奥痴痴的回答。他的头有点晕，现在脖子也很疼：“脖子……疼。”他诚实的说。

“被我咬破了。”克里斯的回答带着几分骄傲。他还是拿纸给莱奥擦了擦脖子后面渗出来的血迹：“等会儿再去洗澡，医生说做完在床上躺一会儿更好怀孕。”

“你…… 你陪我……”莱奥也不知道今天自己怎么这么大胆敢对Alpha提要求，但是Omega追寻Alpha的生理需求让他迫切的想和克里斯依偎在一起，

“……”克里斯没说什么，躺在床上，把他拥入怀里，静静的的抱着他。

第二天莱奥睁开眼睛的时候克里斯已经去训练了。床边有一件印着克里斯名字的队服，一个有球队标志的腕带，还有一根蜜茶牛奶味的珍宝珠。

“啊！”莱奥大喜，克里斯怎么知道自己从小就爱吃这个？虽然莱奥最喜欢的是西瓜或者草莓这样的水果味儿的，但是太久没吃到珍宝珠的他此刻觉得蜜茶牛奶味儿的珍宝珠也是无上珍品。莱奥飞快的剥了糖纸，把糖放入口中嗦着。

他拿起克里斯放在床边的队服和腕带，应该是送给自己的？上面印着的号码是19号，写着米兰迪斯的字样。莱奥没听过这支球队，但还是从心里为克里斯高兴。

莱奥开始有发情期之后和克里斯的房事变得不再那么可怕。就算不是发情期他的身体也能更容易的接纳Alpha的大家伙。但是克里斯要跟着球队去别的城市比赛或者集训的时候莱奥需要抑制剂来应对自己的发情期。这无疑又是一笔很大的开销。

几次发情期激烈的性爱之后克里斯带莱奥去医院检查是否怀孕。得到的结果是没有怀孕。克里斯焦躁起来，莱奥则内疚起来。其实他从小就听医生说过自己的身体问题可能会带来不孕不育的问题，但是自己的父亲没和克里斯家说实话。莱奥能理解父亲，但是此时此刻他觉得很对不起克里斯和他的父亲。

“怎么会还没怀上呢？”克里斯自言自语：“难道是我有问题？”

“……”莱奥没勇气告诉克里斯可能自己就是很难甚至不容易怀孕的体质。他也不知道自己该说什么不会惹克里斯生气。他的小脑袋飞快的转动着。最后他只是拉住克里斯的手，柔声安慰道：“不是你的问题克里斯。我们今晚再试试好不好？”

“哎……”克里斯皱着眉头叹了口气，对上莱奥深棕色的眼睛。莱奥的眼睛不算大，好奇或者惊讶的时候瞪起来会很圆，眼角总是微微下垂着的。他摸摸莱奥的头发，拉起他，两个人决定走路回家，省下的公交车钱可以给莱奥买糖吃。

晚上的时候克里斯让莱奥仰躺在床边，屁股一半在床外边。他把莱奥的两条腿举起来，脚腕扛在肩膀上操。莱奥被这个新姿势弄的害羞，一直用手臂挡着自己的脸。克里斯打开他的手臂，强迫他看着自己。因为脚只能分开克里斯肩膀的宽度，莱奥的大腿分开的角度更小，他的小穴紧紧夹着克里斯的老二。克里斯很早就顶进了生殖腔。射出来之后克里斯弯腰到莱奥颈侧，用牙齿咬住他的脖子给他Alpha的信息素。现在两个人做的很熟练，克里斯不会再让莱奥鲜血直流。

圣诞节和新年莱奥见到了克里斯的家人们。因为自己嫁过来2年了还没有怀孕的影子，克里斯的父亲也没给莱奥好脸色。克里斯因为‘不务正业’同样被父亲训了一顿。两个人心情都不太好。提早回到了西班牙的小窝。莱奥把一个信封给克里斯，是克里斯妈妈偷偷塞给他的，里面是不多的一些现金，莱奥没敢自己打开。

正值寒冬，一阵妖风过后，两个人的小旧房子却突然停电了。电暖器自然也罢工了，也没有热水。刚被操完的莱奥在床上冷的睡不着。

克里斯骂骂咧咧的给物业打了电话，却得到要明天9点才有人接听的自动回复。没有办法，两个人只好拿出箱子里所有的冬天衣服盖在身上。

莱奥还是冷的直发抖，他还没清理使用过度的后穴，后半夜莱奥发起了烧。克里斯皱着眉，一边骂他麻烦，一边把他抱在怀里让一直喊冷的莱奥用他的体温获得一点热量。莱奥被烧的晕乎乎的，刚见了克里斯的父母让他格外想念自己的家人和朋友。他迷迷瞪瞪的看到了温柔的妈妈，严厉的爸爸，还有最好的也是唯一的朋友内马尔。

【莱奥！你踢得真好，你将来会继续踢球吗？我是说……把踢球当成工作！】

【莱奥！总有一天、总有那么一天我会成为大球星的！我会把球场买下来，我们想踢多久就多久。到时候……你能不能、能不能……？】

内马尔的声音清晰又模糊，很近又很远。莱奥好想他们，莱奥也好想踢球呀。

“妈妈……我好想您……”

“内……你要问什么？”

“好想……好难受……”

第二天早上起来的时候莱奥还有点低烧，但是克里斯不管，他面色不善，质问莱奥‘内’是谁。莱奥解释说是自己少年时期的好朋友，他发誓只是朋友。克里斯看起来不太相信，还想问什么，但是他训练要迟到了。所以告诉莱奥自己在家呆着等人来修电路，赶忙去训练了。

克里斯离开家以后，莱奥用冷水洗了把脸，把床上的衣服收拾好。他一边等人来修电路，一边盘算着自己要攒钱买一个足球，或许克里斯不在家的时候他可以在家颠球玩。他有一个小小的铁盒子，买菜找回来的一些钢镚儿和克里斯偶尔给他买糖的钱都在里面，莱奥大概数了数，这时维修师傅来了，莱奥赶紧把钱藏好。慌慌张张的去开门了。

维修工一直打量着莱奥，还瞄着他的屁股让莱奥心里不太舒服，他修好电路还试图和莱奥搭讪，他走近莱奥，莱奥被他身上散发出的信息素呛到，咳了两声一阵干呕。工人见状，灰溜溜的跑掉了。莱奥好不容易应付走了这个猥琐的工人。看看时间已经不早了，他慌慌张张开始为晚饭作计划。

克里斯带莱奥去医院检查，可是结果还是没怀孕。

晚上的克里斯心情坏极了，他最近在球队的表现让教练不满意，自己的身体状态也让自己不满意，莱奥的肚子又不争气，让父亲也对他不满意。

而这一切当然都是眼前这个小个子的错！他粗暴的撕坏了莱奥的衣服，却不释放Alpha的信息素帮助莱奥发情。他把他按在墙上强暴了没到发情期的莱奥。莱奥又疼又怕，却只敢流眼泪，小声的哭，不敢大叫。他怕声音太大邻居不喜欢会报警。

克里斯操进他不再发情期本应闭合的腔体的时候莱奥知道他把自己弄流血了，克里斯还狠狠咬了自己脖子，莱奥无声的呻吟着，连眼泪都流不出来。他也恨自己的身体，为什么还不能怀孕？他还幻想着怀孕以后克里斯会不会对他温柔一点。暴行结束之后莱奥冷静的处理了自己下身的伤口，他心疼地举起被克里斯撕坏的衣服，心里盘算着明天补一补还能不能继续穿。

就这样，年复一年，两个人磕磕绊绊的生活在一起。克里斯的球队升升降降，最好的成绩也就是进到西乙联赛。差的年份甚至要降到乙二级联赛。莱奥攒够了买足球的钱，他也会在白天克里斯不在家的时候偷偷跑到小区旁边的球场看看业余球队踢球，自己在场边踢一踢。

又是一年秋天的时候，莱奥21岁了，他现在有1米67了，医生说离他能到达的极限身高不超过5厘米，莱奥已经很满意了。而且他终于怀孕了！感谢上帝！但是在医院检查的时候医生还告诉他了一些坏消息。

“所以……就是这样……”莱奥为难的和克里斯讲完了医生告诉他的信息。

“这简直是抢劫。”克里斯听起来很生气：“换一种对宝宝安全的药要每个月多交1000块？”

“嗯…… 医生说这是医保不能报销的部分，毕竟成分更好些……”而且医生也和我们说过不建议现阶段怀孕……后半句话莱奥没有说出口。

“太过分了……”克里斯吹胡子瞪眼的诅咒着什么，最后还是无奈同意了，毕竟事关未来的宝宝。他本来坚决不想向家里要钱的，但是每个月多1000块的费用几乎是他的工资的一半了，看来不得不向家里开口了。他突然想到什么：“那你的抑制剂可以省了吧？”

“医生说不行……怀孕后还会有发情期……”莱奥怯怯的说。

“操他的！”克里斯骂了出来。莱奥不敢回话。他也觉得自己是个麻烦。而且他本以为克里斯会劝他停止激素治疗，专心怀孕。但是克里斯好像没这个想法，他已经感恩戴德了。

怀孕5个月的时候莱奥的肚子开始大了起来。医生说3个月之后就可以开始同房，但那时候克里斯每天不着家。现在西乙联赛的节奏慢下来，莱奥迫不及待的要开始了。一个原因是Omega在孕期会更饥渴，更经常的需要Alpha的信息素让自己感到安全，也更利于胎儿发育。还有一个原因是这几个月每个月要用昂贵的对胎儿友好的药物外加抑制剂已经让克里斯捉襟见肘。

克里斯父亲那边给了他们一点帮助，克里斯的母亲也会在不多的见面机会偷偷塞给他几张现金，莱奥每次都乖乖在离开克里斯父母家之后交给克里斯。但是这些帮助和昂贵的生活费用比显得微不足道。莱奥不会抱怨什么，毕竟自己家这边一点忙都帮不上，听说最近大哥家的孩子也生病了，父亲一时也顾不上自己肚子里这个小孙子。哎。莱奥叹了一口气，大着肚子开始准备晚饭。

莱奥的发情期到了。他艰难的捱到克里斯训练结束回到家，几乎等不到他换掉一身臭汗的衣服鞋袜，就跑到他怀里寻求一个抱抱。

“莱奥…… ”克里斯看起来累极了，无精打采的。莱奥猜他大概是输了比赛。克里斯推开他：“我得洗个澡先……”

莱奥在床上自己脱掉了衣服裤子。他的小穴已经开始流出黏液。莱奥没忍住自己用手指操了自己，前面也自己撸射了一回。

克里斯不喜欢这个。他连莱奥用抑制剂都不喜欢，他说抑制剂会让莱奥变成一个无趣的Beta。他觉得莱奥就应该忍着欲望到自己回家，然后张开大腿迎接自己的进入。果然擦干头发出来的克里斯看到莱奥身前身后的液体不高兴了。

他把莱奥按到腿上打屁股。莱奥抱着肚子，哭喊着求他看在孩子的份上原谅他这一次。

莱奥怀孕了，克里斯不能趴在他上面，面对面压着他做，于是想让莱奥跪趴在床上。莱奥乖乖趴好，可是肚子突然不舒服起来，他在克里斯插进来之前立起身子逃开了。这个举动激怒了Alpha，他本能的释放出更多的信息素刺激着Omega的神经。

“趴好！”他低沉的威胁道。这个姿势他们用过无数次，莱奥从来不敢反抗他。

“不……不行…… ”后穴的水已经沾湿床单的Omega却坚持着：“宝宝……宝宝不喜欢……”

“去他妈的宝宝！”克里斯一把薅过莱奥的头发，把他的头拽到自己身边，给了莱奥一个耳光：“敢违背你的Alpha，活得不耐烦了吗……”

“唔……”莱奥捂住被扇的那边脸。他习惯了Alpha的粗暴，已经不会觉得伤心。可是这次真的不行……莱奥咬住牙，用最大的力气推着克里斯的胸口：“就……就躺下……你躺下……”Omega 的力气和Alpha比微不足道，克里斯只是好奇莱奥想干什么，就顺着他的意思躺倒在床上。

“你要做什么？”他有几分看戏的味道看着已经被信息素弄的淫荡不堪的Omega。

“……”小哑巴不说话。他一手抱着微微凸起的肚子，一手握住自己丈夫已经坚硬如铁的阴茎，小心的一只腿跨过克里斯的身体，用阴茎的头部对准自己的穴口，慢慢坐了下去。

“啊……哈……”莱奥呻吟起来。Alpha 的老二粗长，捅进他自己扩张好的小穴里，没有疼痛，是纯粹的快感。

“你……你这个小婊子……”克里斯自己明显也喜欢这个姿势，却还是骂着莱奥不知廉耻。

“宝宝……”莱奥一只手始终小心的从肚子下方环保着凸起的部位，唯恐太颠簸伤到宝宝。

克里斯挺胯配合着莱奥自己的起落。莱奥晚饭没吃多少，现在体力不支，克里斯就从下方往上操着他。足球运动员的腰腹爆发力很好，但是这个姿势还是消耗了很多体力，最后射出来的时候克里斯不住的喘息。莱奥连忙翻身下来，躺在克里斯身边，蜷过身，撩起头发把脖子暴露给克里斯。克里斯咬住他的腺体，把自己的Alpha信息素灌了进去。

“你……你心跳好快呀……”莱奥说，克里斯的胸膛贴着自己的后背，他能感觉到克里斯的心跳咚咚咚像打鼓一样又快又响。

“闭嘴！”克里斯翻过身，进入到贤者时间，不再理会莱奥。


	4. 克里斯是个冒险家·4

克里斯是个冒险家·4

怀孕的莱奥不敢再自己去踢球。除了肚子越来越大，到了夏天的时候，他的胸部也胀了起来，现在他除了买菜更不敢出去了。虽然这里比阿根廷对Omega更友好，但是莱奥还是很害怕。

【马德里的正午，泊油路仿佛要融化似的蒸腾着暑热。莱奥艰难地抬起挂着巨大塑料袋的手腕，用肥大的格子衬衫松垮的袖口抹了抹额头上的汗。】尽管是盛夏，他还是穿着长袖长裤把自己捂的严严实实。他怕遇到心怀不轨的人，克里斯如果知道有人骚扰他只会指责是自己骚。【路边足球场上的半大少年欢叫着踢着足球，突然一个球就那么飞了过来，莱奥狼狈地缩了一下头避免被打到，足球砸在他脚边，远处的少年喊着让他把球踢过来，】他犹豫了一下，考虑到自己的肚子，还是朝着少年们的方向摇了摇头，歉意的摆摆手走开了，【继续顶着烈日走回了公寓。】

【回家之后，莱奥开始准备晚饭，他在蔬菜和肉类炖煮的空当里打开电视，一边看球赛一边扫地、拖地，收拾房间，头顶上老旧的吊扇吱吱呀呀地转动着，莱奥擦汗的时候直起腰来，看着电视里巴塞罗那俱乐部的比赛。】

他突然想到年少时的好朋友内马尔。不知道内现在怎么样了？他几个月前收到了内马尔的信。信里说他管莱奥的妈妈要到了莱奥的地址，还说现在自己也来欧洲了，在巴萨预备队踢球。

天啊！巴塞罗那！莱奥当然知道这是欧洲乃至全世界最顶尖的俱乐部之一。莱奥不知道预备队和一线队有多远的距离，但还是从心里佩服和羡慕内马尔。内马尔还要莱奥给他回信。可是信封，信纸，更别提跨国邮寄都是支出，莱奥现在连给爸爸妈妈写信的次数都越来越少了，哎，怎么可能有富裕的钱给内马尔寄信呢？

【莱奥正想着，突然听到了沉重的脚步声，他知道是克里斯回来了。下一秒钟门板就被砸得咣咣作响，他跑去开门，克里斯浑身是汗的走了进来，他脱下自己被汗水洇透的队服随手扔在地上，脸色阴沉地在沙发上坐了下来，烦躁地朝着捡起他衣服的莱奥喊道：“你就不知道应该先给你的丈夫倒一杯水吗？特别是他顶着那么大的太阳踢足球，就为了养活你？！”

“来、来了。”莱奥因为丈夫的喊叫缩了一下，立刻给他倒好了水，“那个……克里斯，拖鞋……”莱奥把拖鞋放在丈夫的脚边，等他换下来脏兮兮的球鞋和球袜，又默默捡起来准备拿走。

“我记得跟你说过，”他丈夫紧绷的声音让低着头的莱奥紧紧抿住了嘴唇，他停在那里没有动，他不敢此刻抬起头来，看到他的Alpha的愤怒的表情。

“我进门就要看到晚饭！你把我说的话当成什么？！嗯？？”克里斯愤怒的将电视遥控器朝莱奥扔去，莱奥下意识的背过身护住肚子。遥控器狠狠砸在他的背上。而这仿佛打开了一个开关，克里斯站起来，巨大的阴影笼罩了里奥，他只能跪在地上，弯着腰保护着肚子里的孩子。绝望又恐惧地等待着暴行结束。

克里斯又狠狠踢了莱奥一脚，烦躁地扔下一句“我洗完澡之后你最好已经把晚饭端上来了。”就迈步进了浴室。】

莱奥终于能把手从肚子上拿开，【他把头顶在胳膊上，肩膀不停抖动着，他抹着自己的眼睛艰难地站起来，摇摇欲坠地走向了灶台。

二十分钟之后，洗完澡之后的Alpha若无其事地走到餐桌前坐下来，沉默地狼吞虎咽着，一边打开了电视——电视里正在播放着巴萨取胜的画面，克里斯嗤之以鼻地看着屏幕中的进球回放“赚着这么多钱只是踢成这样也没什么了不起。”

莱奥把汤端给克里斯，刚要离开Alpha的身边就被拽回了丈夫的大腿上，“你也在看球赛，嗯？”克里斯捏着Omega的下巴问道。

“……不。”莱奥躲闪着否认道。他缩着肩膀，却不敢躲开丈夫的手。

“我看到你刚才看得挺开心的嘛，怎么，你也想踢球？”

“不……嘶……”莱奥痛苦地抽气，“克里斯你弄疼我了——啊……”

“你们这些小骚货就喜欢说不，哈。”克里斯毫不在意莱奥湿润的棕色眼睛里满是恐惧和痛苦——也许那反而让他兴致勃发，他强硬地拽着莱奥，把他甩到了沙发上。】

“孩子……”莱奥哀求道。

“操一操不是更好生？”克里斯不为所动。扒下莱奥的衣服和裤子。莱奥躺在沙发上，克里斯跪在沙发旁边的地上。莱奥哆哆嗦嗦的希望自己多长几只手，现在他捂着肚子，却没法遮住自己因为有奶水而鼓起来的胸部。克里斯毫不掩饰的视线让他羞耻极了。

“别……别看……”莱奥想背过身去，但因为怕克里斯打他，只好咬着牙承受着目光的洗礼。

“看？我是你的丈夫，我想看就看，想摸就摸。”克里斯说着，想要给莱奥证明自己的权威一样，两只手一左一右摸上莱奥的两只乳房。

“哈……啊…… ”莱奥害臊，但是不敢反抗，只是呻吟着，克里斯粗糙的手掌揉捏着他现在逐渐丰满的白嫩胸脯，这触碰带来的快感让莱奥难以拒绝。

“真是个骚货……”克里斯变本加厉，低下头含住靠外侧的乳头，吮吸起来。一边吸一边用手揉着乳房周围。另一只手则向下摸到了莱奥的下身。

“啊……停下……唔……哈啊……”莱奥断断续续溢出的呻吟让克里斯更加兴奋。他专注的吸着舔着用手配合揉挤着莱奥一侧的乳头，另一只手暂时没事情做，轻轻搭在莱奥的肚子上。莱奥恍惚间感觉克里斯在和自己一起抚摸着肚子，关爱着里面即将出世的宝宝，或许他还会对宝宝说点什么傻话，就像莱奥自己每天做的一样。

“你喜欢这个……”克里斯开口打断了莱奥的幻想。他一直关照的那边的乳头已经红肿起来，像一粒没长成熟的小葡萄，红中透着紫，好像还挂着晶莹的霜。

“唔……”莱奥不好意思说现在他最想要克里斯做的是舔他另一边被冷落的乳房。克里斯转移阵地，跪着挪到他下半身所在的位置。莱奥以为克里斯关注不到自己手上的小动作，悄悄用一只手揉着靠内侧的乳房，另一只手还是护着肚子。

克里斯偶然抬起头看见莱奥自己用手揉捏挤压着自己的乳房，还用指尖轻抚那圆心处的小点。克里斯停下玩弄莱奥的下体的行为，挪回来用嘴继续临幸靠外侧的乳房。

“生了宝宝这里就要有奶水了……”克里斯一边嘬一边说。

“哈……克里斯……操……操我……”莱奥被他折腾的受不了了，孕期的Omega耐心降低，不需要这么多温存，他现在只想要一根又硬又粗的老二插进自己的屁股里。

“嗯……你骑在上面……”鉴于莱奥的肚子，这是两个人现在能做的为数不多的选择。克里斯拉起莱奥，自己躺倒在沙发上。莱奥扶着肚子，咬着嘴唇，眼眶已经在泛红了。克里斯的阴茎又大又长，现在随着他躺下的动作贴在肚皮上，龟头到了肚脐的位置。莱奥现在并不觉得害怕，甚至有点馋。他迫不及待的用手竖起那根肉棒，克里斯双手在他腰间帮他维持平衡。莱奥舔了舔上牙，上下试了几次，很快用后穴吞下了整根肉棒。

嗯啊…… ”刚吞下肉棒就开始溢出的呻吟换来了克里斯的嘲讽和猴急的向上顶胯，莱奥连忙求绕道：“慢……慢一点……顶……顶到宝宝了……”

“不会……”克里斯嘴上说着，实际上还是减缓了频率。

克里斯射出来以后还大发慈悲的帮莱奥撸着身前，莱奥很快也尖叫着射了出来。

6月，夏天正式到来了。莱奥生下了一个健康的男婴。克里斯骄傲的宣布这个孩子会和自己叫一样的名字。莱奥不觉得意外，虚弱的他抱着怀里的宝宝。他们负担不起在医院康复的费用，莱奥生产完的第二天就出院了。

“Junior……”莱奥亲亲宝宝的脸，刚出生的宝宝并谈不上多可爱，甚至皱巴巴的像只猴子，但是莱奥喜欢极了。

莱奥的奶水很多很好，宝宝每天吃的饱饱的。生产完的几个月Omega的发情期不会到来，莱奥本身的欲望又不是很强烈。每天晚上睡觉前看到克里斯冒着绿光的眼睛让莱奥害怕，他用宝宝夜里哭闹作为借口，搬到了客厅，睡在沙发上照顾小床上的宝宝。

这天吃过晚饭，莱奥坐在沙发上给宝宝喂奶，克里斯坐在旁边盯着电视。眼睛却一直瞟着莱奥。

他的喉结上下动了动，莱奥没察觉到任何不对，换了个姿势让宝宝吸的更舒服，也漏出了更多美景。

克里斯不自在的咳了一声，莱奥看向他，克里斯不自在的转过头。莱奥换了一边，让宝宝继续吃。

克里斯的手摸上空出来的那只乳房。

“啊！”莱奥吓了一跳。宝宝还在吃呢。

“唔……手感好棒……”克里斯不顾莱奥的躲闪，他跪到莱奥身前，和宝宝同一高度，两只手一起揉捏着。莱奥知道自己生完宝宝冷淡了克里斯，几个月没让他碰过了。现在也不敢反抗，就抿着嘴唇，抱稳还在吸奶的Junior。

“克里斯……宝宝还在吃……嘤……”克里斯色情的揉捏让莱奥忍不住嘤咛起来。

“嗯……”莱奥提醒的话让克里斯有了别的想法。他侧头看着自己的儿子，自己也探头去吸莱奥的乳头。那里之前已经被Junior啃的又红又肿，克里斯舔了舔，尝试着吸了吸。

“哈……停下…… ”莱奥微弱的反抗。他的胳膊托着宝宝的身子，手将宝宝的头按在自己的胸部，另一只手摸上克里斯的后脖颈，他不敢把克里斯拉开，现在看起来倒像是他把两个宝宝按在怀里喂奶。

“好喝……”克里斯咂巴咂巴嘴，舔了舔莱奥乳珠上溢出来的的几滴乳汁。向上抬眼看着莱奥：“比牛奶甜……”

“克里斯……”莱奥觉得很害羞，但是克里斯很少对他这么温柔，无论是这么温柔的看他还是和他讲话。克里斯用头蹭他的乳沟，莱奥微微发抖，还是抱着他，眼睛却看着宝宝，不敢乱动。

宝宝喝饱了之后很快睡着了。莱奥把宝宝放在小床上。克里斯安静的站在他身后看着他，莱奥刚收回手。被克里斯一把捞进怀里，克里斯横着抱起他，往卧室走去。

莱奥知道他要干嘛。抱紧克里斯的脖子，拼命往他怀里埋自己的脸，却并不反抗。

克里斯脱下两个人的衣服，亲吻抚摸。刺激着莱奥分泌出润滑的液体。莱奥下面也很快湿起来。莱奥下体已经恢复的差不多了，但克里斯现在不想操他。他把润滑液涂在莱奥的双乳，骑在莱奥的腹部，用两只手握住莱奥的乳房，夹住自己的阴茎来回摩擦。

“唔……”这感觉太爽了！克里斯比莱奥还先忍不住呻吟了起来。

“别……”太羞耻了！莱奥用胳膊遮住眼睛。

“看着……莱奥……看我怎么操你的……操你的奶子的……”克里斯说着混话，逼迫莱奥看着自己的老二在莱奥的双乳之间进出。那乳房又白又圆，又软又滑，克里斯爱不释手，操到自己射出来才放过莱奥。

“哈……啊……”莱奥被克里斯射到脖子和下巴，他伸出舌头舔了舔。克里斯覆上来啃咬着他的嘴唇和嘴周，一起尝着自己的精液的味道。

两个人信息素的味道充满了整个房间。克里斯又硬起来，他难得的很温柔的操了莱奥，两个人一起射出来的同时用虎牙咬进了莱奥的腺体，把自己的信息素灌了进去。

莱奥累的不行，顾不上自己的床上用品都在沙发上，和克里斯相拥着睡着了。

Junior的降生让克里斯成熟了不少，他没有训练和比赛的时候会更早回家。回家之后也不像以前一样找莱奥的麻烦，而是会帮莱奥买一买菜，洗一洗碗，收一收衣服，拖一拖地。很偶尔的时候在两个人激烈的性爱之后他还会帮莱奥揉一揉酸疼的腰，心情好的时候他会和莱奥聊一聊足球。

然而好景不长，冬天要结束的时候莱奥发现克里斯出门和回家的时间都和以前发生了变化。晚上有的时候回家很晚，而且脾气又变得暴躁起来，又开始对莱奥动手动脚。莱奥小心的问克里斯最近球队是不是发生了什么不愉快的事情？但是克里斯态度敷衍，莱奥也没有继续追问，他知道就算是有，他也帮不上什么忙。

克里斯瞒了很久，但是还是撑不下去了。那个月他连给莱奥去超市买菜的钱都拿不出来了，莱奥心里想着他不会是去赌博或者吸毒了吧？他不敢问，怕克里斯真的去做了这些可怕的事情。他觉得克里斯不会，但也说不上为什么。

“那个……”晚饭过后莱奥还是开了口，他手里剩的生活费还够吃两周的，最重要的是Junior的奶粉和尿布都要用完了：“克里斯……这个月……你是不是没有……是不是忘记给我……给我买菜的钱了？”

“……”克里斯不说话。他鼓起腮帮子似乎在思考什么。

“……”莱奥也不敢再问，只是耐心的等着克里斯的回答。或许他真的忘了呢？

“家里……家里还剩多少钱？”克里斯还抱着一点点希望。

“嗯……买菜的话还够两三周，可是Junior的奶粉要吃完了，尿布也该买了。”莱奥说的一清二楚，因为他这是他每天都要盘算的内容。

“……我……”克里斯看起来真的开不了口。莱奥也猜不到他遇到了什么难处，只好作罢，去哄突然哭起来的Junior 了。

又过了一周，克里斯突然告诉莱奥要把Junior送回葡萄牙老家和爷爷奶奶一起生活的消息。

“什么？”莱奥不敢相信，这太突然了。

“就是这样。你听清了。”克里斯面无表情的耸了耸肩。

“不……为什么？”莱奥的眼眶立刻就红了。但是他倔强的不让眼泪掉下来。

“因为…… ”克里斯又抿了抿嘴唇，莱奥看得出他下决心很久了，克里斯一口气说完“因为我他妈被球队开除了。不仅仅是Junior，还有很多事情……”克里斯自己沮丧起来，说不下去了。

“……”两个人都沉默了一分钟左右，莱奥率先打破了沉默：“什么时候的事情？”他最后只是这样问。

“几个月之前……”坦诚现在对克里斯没那么难。

“那这几个月……这几个月的钱？”

“我……我最近几个月一直在餐厅做服务员。”克里斯目光躲闪。

莱奥没再说什么。

这和莱奥观察到的克里斯的反常开始的时间是一致的，现在他终于知道发生了什么了。那一瞬间他甚至松了一口气，克里斯至少没去做那些犯法的事情。莱奥这几个月虽然不知道发生了什么，但也每天在担惊受怕中度过，他担心太多事情，最大的担心就是怕克里斯对自己的暴力对小小的Junior造成不良影响。

克里斯被球队开除以后情绪越来越暴躁，甚至有一次，凌晨才回家的克里斯在Junior就在他的小床上睡着的时候，把已经在沙发上睡着的莱奥拽了起来，压在沙发上强暴他，就面对着Junior的小床。莱奥咬破了嘴唇也不愿意泄漏出一丝可能会吵醒Junior的声音，这反而更激起了克里斯虐待他的欲望。他弯腰抽出扔在地上的莱奥的牛仔裤裤腰上的皮带，用皮带抽打莱奥的后背和屁股，房间里只能听到肉棒在小穴里抽插带出的水声和皮带挥舞，打在皮肉上的声音。皮带的金属扣让莱奥身上经常淤青，有的时候旧的伤口还没好就被新的伤口覆盖。

【第二天克里斯出门后，莱奥艰难地从一片狼藉的床上坐了起来，他扯了扯领口，想遮住脖子上的青紫，却扯动了后背上的伤口。他疼的抿紧嘴唇，】嘴唇上的伤口让他又倒抽了一口气。他慌忙去检查了Junior是不是还好，宝宝看到莱奥憔悴的面容却不知道发生了什么，依旧傻呵呵的笑着。莱奥也扯出一个笑容，眼睛里却闪起了泪花，【脑子里突然回荡着两个声音：

“莱奥！你踢得真好，你将来会继续踢球吗？我是说……把踢球当成工作！”

“……不会吧，我爸说我会尽早……嫁人。”

“哪有人把嫁人当工作的？”

“我是个Omega，他们说……”

“这跟Omega有什么关系，你又为什么要管别人怎么说？”

“你不懂，你还是个小屁孩。”

“我会长大的莱奥，你等着吧！我会当上大球星的！”

“内……”】

里奥把Junior放回他的小床，跑到厕所，关紧了门，坐在马桶上，脸埋在手掌里，抽动着肩膀哭了起来。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 【】内的文字是来自深蓝太太‘里奥的一天’原文。下划线太影响阅读感受了，改成了【】。


	5. 克里斯是个冒险家·5

克里斯是个冒险家·5

考虑到最近发生的种种，莱奥安慰自己把Junior送到爷爷奶奶身边也有好处。克里斯告诉莱奥自己的父亲会来接走Junior——因为两个人现在连去葡萄牙的车费都负担不起了。当然克里斯没说，但是莱奥明白。  
莱奥强迫自己不去想马上要和Junior骨肉分离的悲伤，他告诉克里斯自己的决定：他决定停止激素治疗。虽然保险为他提供免费的治疗，但是这个治疗只包括针剂和药品。而每个月去一次医院，坐车需要钱，看医生每次要交挂号费（Co-Pay），去医院的那天他不在家要把Junior送到托儿所请人照看，这都是需要花钱的地方。而且他现在已经1米69了，医生说他以后就算再长个子也不会再超过五厘米了。虽然他挺期待可以再高一厘米……

克里斯点点头，算是答应了。

两个人一起计算着这样下来能节省下来的开支，Junior的奶粉和尿布钱可以省下来了，莱奥停止激素治疗的话也可以剩下一笔不多不少，但对他们至关重要的钱。

莱奥还是没问克里斯为什么会被球队开除，他太腼腆，不知道怎么开口。

克里斯的父亲来接走Junior的那天还是没给莱奥好脸色，莱奥大概知道是因为克里斯的哥哥姐姐都生养了三四个，而克里斯和自己结婚6、7年了，却只有一个。但莱奥甚至无暇考虑这些，他太悲伤了。他想到自己离开阿根廷的那天，他仿佛可以看见没来送行的妈妈一个人在厨房里用围裙遮住脸默默的流眼泪。

“你别这样莱奥……”克里斯出声提醒道，但此情此景他也说不出太混蛋的话，他只是说：“Junior看到你流泪也该哭了。爸爸是在帮我们。”

“哦……”莱奥同意克里斯的话，他用力眨了眨眼睛，总算没让眼泪流出来。送走了刚进门没一个小时的克里斯爸爸——老人家还要赶回程的火车，莱奥知道克里斯家近几年的经济状况也不好，他们也没能力负担克里斯爸爸一晚上住宿的费用。

Junior离开后的几个晚上莱奥连续的失眠。他会摇醒克里斯，求克里斯释放Alpha信息素，让自己被动发情，然后让克里斯操他。最好把自己操到精疲力尽直接昏睡过去。虽然这样第二天起床的时候会头晕脑胀，但也好过一整晚辗转反侧。

“啊……克里斯……哈……用力……用力操……”莱奥放浪的呻吟着。不去想害羞之类的，只要能让他暂时忘掉对儿子的思念就好。

“小骚货……”克里斯在事业上郁郁不得志，作为一个Alpha，没有任何成就，混在餐厅和一群Beta做着一样的工作，端盘子，擦桌子。只有在操莱奥的时候，他体会到被尊敬，被崇拜和被需要的感受。Junior走后，莱奥在床上变得不那么小心翼翼，他会哭泣，大叫。甚至不需要克里斯逼他就会自己说着难为情的话，请求克里斯把老二更深更狠的插进他的屁股里。除了有的晚上，愤怒的邻居锤着墙给他们警告之外……  
克里斯感觉他像上帝一样，至少在床上他有着至高无上的虚荣心被满足的快感。

直到有一天克里斯打开了电视，在桌子旁边收盘子的莱奥突然定定的站住。

“你怎么回事？”克里斯看着地上碎成一片片的盘子不悦的问。

“内……”莱奥看着电视里意气风发的少年说道。那少年身披9号红蓝色条纹球衣，正在双手指天庆祝进球，正是莱奥在阿根廷相识的老友，内马尔。

Junior被送走之后莱奥突然有了很多空闲的时间。克里斯不在家的白天，莱奥又有了时间去小区旁边的野球场看业余球队训练和比赛。他们没有固定的队伍，没有裁判，不穿一样的球衣，人来够了就开始比赛。比赛可以是30分钟比谁进球更多，也可以是看哪个队先进到5个球就算获胜。

球场边总是有人在赌球。莱奥偶尔也会参与。他对比赛很敏锐，经常能猜对胜负。莱奥没有很多本金，赢的钱不多，但他总会默默加到两个人的生活费里，让克里斯和自己能吃得好一点。

莱奥偶尔也在场边自己踢一踢，直到有一天一方球队少了一个人，莱奥被邀请参加一场比赛。

莱奥好久没这么痛快过了！他们在半小时内进了对方10个球！

“真不敢相信你是个Omega。”他的队友看到了莱奥后颈贴着的含有抑制剂成分的覆盖贴惊讶道。Beta不需要这个东西。

“如果你再高一点点，我一定会说你是个Alpha！”另一个队友摸了摸莱奥的头发。

“……”莱奥低头害羞的笑着，什么也不说。

他回到家，洗好澡，把汗湿的球衣放进洗衣机，匆忙开始准备晚饭。房门被敲响，是快递员来了。莱奥以为是克里斯的快递，但快递员说是莱奥的，并说对方要求签收。莱奥在围裙上擦擦手，给邮递员的回执单上签了  
字，接过了快递盒子。

快递上没写寄件人的信息。莱奥小心翼翼的拆开包裹，看到里面的东西的时候捂着嘴惊喜的叫了出来！

是一件红蓝相间的巴萨球衣！还有一封信！是内马尔！

信上除了和之前一样对莱奥的表示关心和思念，还特别提到了这件球衣是内马尔第一次首发登场的比赛的备用球衣，意义非凡。内马尔邀请莱奥去巴塞罗那玩，还说以莱奥的天赋或许会得到球探的赏识，以后可以一起在巴萨踢球也不一定。

莱奥的心又疼起来。他知道在内马尔心里自己还是那年在阿根廷草原上踢球的，天赋非凡的15岁的少年。尽管是个Omega，但是莱奥自己也知道自己踢得很好，所有人都这样说。但是这几年……内马尔大概不知道生活如何改变了自己。他已经不是当年那个充满灵气的小个子了。

他有一个见不到面的孩子，有一个对他不好的丈夫，有一堆的家务要做，还每天要为柴米油盐等等的小钱发愁。

内马尔抱怨说莱奥从来不给他回信，莱奥觉得愧疚起来。他用自己赌球赢的钱买了几个信封和邮票，想给内马尔回信。提起笔却久久不知道写什么。他的生活已经和内马尔不在一个维度了，其实从来就不在一个维度：

内马尔从小就生活在有钱的环境里，现在做了球星，更是最不缺的就是钱。莱奥甚至不知道这样一个名满天下的大球星为什么还记着自己。如果内马尔是天上的星星，莱奥大概已经低到了尘埃里。

想到克里斯要回家了，莱奥连忙盖上笔帽，匆匆把空白的信纸和包裹盒子放到一边。继续做着没做完的家务，等着自己的丈夫回来。

克里斯回来的时候手上拿了几张纸。莱奥以为又是什么账单，在心里祈祷克里斯不要把怒气撒到他身上。克里斯却告诉他是Junior的爷爷发来的电子邮件，克里斯下班后去了网吧把邮件的内容打印了出来，带回家给莱奥看。

莱奥连忙接过克里斯手里的纸。

是Junior的照片！

“天啊！克里斯！”莱奥紧紧的把照片放在胸口，跑到克里斯身前踮起脚尖给了丈夫一个响亮的吻。

“爸爸说Junior长的很快。现在已经会说话了。”克里斯看到照片明显心情也不错：“他还说让我们寄张合影回去，给宝宝看。”

“好……”莱奥的声音都因为激动有点颤抖。他太想念自己的宝贝了！Junior长多高了？会说什么了？走路稳一点了吗？会想我吗……莱奥的问题太多了。

“结婚这么久……”克里斯回想了一下，继续说：“连张照片也没照过。你嫁了个没用的老公。”克里斯自嘲道。

“不是……”莱奥想也不想的反驳道，他知道之后应该举例证明克里斯不是这样的。但他卡了一下才想起克里斯为自己做过什么：“要是……要是没有你，我就不能来欧洲治病。”

“我知道……”克里斯的眉眼很好看，尤其是不生气的时候，浓密的睫毛会遮挡住一部分目光，棕色的瞳仁认真的盯着莱奥看的时候，莱奥总会脸红。【他突然想起了那个遥远的夏天，16岁的他第一次见到克里斯。那天他是那样轻松而开怀地离开了巴西少年和球场，因为他父亲说克里斯会到他家吃晚饭，他很早就回了家——命运也许就是在那个分别之后注定，内马尔朝他发誓要出人头地，而他却觉得那个葡萄牙人很帅，甚至暗自开心。】

莱奥走神的时候克里斯似乎也在思考什么。两个人都安静了一会儿。克里斯掏出手机，打开相机。手机的像素不高，但是足够看清两个人的面容。

“笑一下，莱奥……”克里斯的手自然的拥着莱奥的肩膀。莱奥也顺着他的意思往自己丈夫的怀里靠着。两个人都漏出了笑容。

咔嚓！

克里斯按下了快门。

屋顶昏黄的灯光竟然提供了出人意料的良好的打光效果，照片里的克里斯英俊硬朗，帅气挺拔，莱奥眉眼弯弯，温润如玉。两个人紧紧依靠在一起，大概没人不觉得是一对情投意合的爱侣。

“你会发给爸爸和Junior？”莱奥问。

“嗯……我明天就去。”克里斯点头说。

“今晚不行吗？我真想让Junior尽早看到。”莱奥想到宝宝又忧伤起来：“他那么小，不会已经忘了我们了吧。”

“今晚不行，有更紧急的事情。”克里斯不直接说，等着莱奥投来好奇的目光。

“那是什么？”莱奥能感觉到今晚克里斯的心情真的很好，所以他也更大胆了一点。

“打开这个盒子。”克里斯转身从门边的地上拿起一个盒子。他刚进门的时候放在地上的，莱奥没注意到。盒子里面沉甸甸的。封口没有胶带，莱奥把盒子放到沙发背上，打开了盒子。

“我的天！”是一盒子珍宝珠！至少有20根！大部分是蜜茶牛奶味的，还混着各种水果味道的。莱奥不知道自己该不该告诉克里斯其实比起蜜茶牛奶，自己更爱吃西瓜和草莓味道的，但是这已经太让他惊喜了！

“先别惊喜！”克里斯抿着嘴想要忍住自己骄傲的笑：“还有东西。把珍宝珠拿起来。”

“还有？”莱奥把盒子上层铺着的珍宝珠抓起来，下面是一个塑料打包盒，里面是两块煎好的上等牛排：“上帝啊！”莱奥不可思议的看着克里斯。

“我让餐厅厨师帮忙做的～”克里斯骄傲的说：“老板说免费送我。”

“真不敢相信……”莱奥从克里斯点滴的抱怨中也知道他现在工作的餐厅老板并不是大方的类型。

“因为今天是我最后一天去餐厅上班……”现在克里斯的眼里又是满满的笑意，但是他还是抿住嘴唇不漏出笑容。

“什么？”莱奥完全跟不上这一个接一个的新闻。

“我找到新的球队了！莱奥！”克里斯终于漏出笑容。莱奥惊喜的啊的大叫一声，放下手里的牛排，越过沙发抱住了克里斯。

“这次也要记得给我一件你的球衣……”莱奥太激动了，他为克里斯开心。现在他的声音都有点哽咽了。

“好……”克里斯亲亲莱奥的发顶：“前一段时间……前一段时间谢谢你没有离开我。”

“……”莱奥知道克里斯说的是之前他虐待他的时候。他摇摇头，说不出什么话来。

“我知道……我看得出来……”克里斯继续说：“我不该那样对你……”克里斯还是说不出对不起这几个字。但是这样的‘道歉’已经出乎莱奥的意料了。

“我……我不会……”莱奥抹了抹眼睛，想说他不会离开克里斯。可是他应该问自己，自己真的没这样想过吗？在那些被克里斯压在Junior的小床前粗暴的对待的夜晚，那些难以启齿的伤口，被当成玩具一样对待，离开这个男人的想法不止一次跃入脑海。可是莱奥就是这样，他太容易被感动，太容易被讨好，一点点善意就可以获得他的原谅。

“我会改的。莱奥。”克里斯信誓旦旦的说。

“嗯…… ”莱奥冷静了下来，立刻问出了他最关心的问题：“那或许我们可以把Junior接回来？”

“或许可以。”克里斯模棱两可的答案带给了莱奥无尽的希望，克里斯继续说：“现在爸爸说Junior在他们那里很好。老两口儿有了Junior也不那么寂寞。”

“他们是不寂寞了……”莱奥失落的说。

“你寂寞？”克里斯挑眉。

“不是！”莱奥一下子嗅出了危险的气息，连忙摇头否认，可是已经太晚了。克里斯释放出Alpha 的信息素已经紧紧将他环绕，逃不掉了。

“今晚让你不寂寞……”克里斯抱起脚软的莱奥，往卧室走去。


	6. 克里斯是个冒险家·6

克里斯是个冒险家·6

“嗯…… ”莱奥冷静了下来，立刻问出了他最关心的问题：“那或许我们可以把Junior接回来？”

“或许可以。”克里斯模棱两可的答案带给了莱奥无尽的希望，克里斯继续说：“现在爸爸说Junior在他们那里很好。老两口儿有了Junior也不那么寂寞。”克里斯犹豫着不知道怎么开口。

“他们是不寂寞了……”莱奥失落的说。

“你寂寞？”克里斯挑眉。

“不是！”莱奥一下子嗅出了危险的气息，连忙摇头否认，可是已经太晚了。克里斯释放出Alpha 的信息素已经紧紧将他环绕，逃不掉了。

“今晚让你不寂寞……”克里斯抱起脚软的莱奥，往卧室走去。

莱奥的发情期还是不太稳定，经常需要Alpha的信息素作为外界的推动力才能被诱发。莱奥自己也不知道自己喜不喜欢被动发情，但是……现在他顾不上了。

“克里斯……我……我…… 那个了…… ”他紧张的拉着Alpha 的衣服。

“哪个？”克里斯当然知道他说什么，就是故意逗他。

莱奥老实的说：“我……我发情了……克里斯……帮我……”

“你好香……”克里斯用鼻子在莱奥身上来回嗅着。莱奥甜蜜的奶香味和他自己冷冽的大海与麝香的味道飘在卧室上空，给空气都染上了一层淫靡。

脱衣服的时候两个人都手忙脚乱的，克里斯的手机从浅浅的裤兜儿里掉了出来。克里斯弯腰把它捡起来放到床头柜上。

莱奥的后穴已经湿了。克里斯让他面对着自己靠着自己的肩膀站着，微微分开双腿，把手伸到莱奥身后往他的屁股里插手指。

“嗯啊……”莱奥火热紧致的后穴立刻夹住了克里斯的手指。他呻吟起来，伸手抓住克里斯的胳膊让自己站得更稳。把腿分的更开让克里斯的手指操的更深。

“莱奥……”克里斯爱死动情的莱奥了，他太辣了。他抽出手，拍拍莱奥圆，软，白，滑的屁股蛋儿，让他转过身去。莱奥自动的往床上爬去。克里斯搂过他的腰：“别躺在床上。背对着我站好，手撑在床上。”

莱奥没试过这种姿势，但还是按照克里斯的指示站好。他不用提示，自己弯腰向前，分开腿，让克里斯更方便的操进来。

“嗯……克里斯…… 操我……”发情期的莱奥又急又馋，克里斯对他温柔的时候他会更加大胆，什么话都敢说。

“自己用手分开……”克里斯用拇指顺着莱奥的臀缝抚摸，却不触碰莱奥的小洞。莱奥一只手撑在床上，一只手伸到身后，扒开那边屁股给克里斯看内里的香艳景色。

克里斯咽了咽口水，把手扶上莱奥的细腰，一手握住自己的老二，慢慢的坚定的插了进去。

“哈啊……啊……”莱奥呻吟起来，他向前俯身，却是为了把屁股推的离克里斯更近。

“喜欢吗？”克里斯腰部摆动着，用同一种节奏律动着。

“啊………嗯……喜……喜欢 ……”莱奥诚实的回答。在屁股上的那只手更加用力的把臀瓣向外掰，让臀瓣分开更大。克里斯一下一下撞击着他的会阴部分，捅进他的生殖腔的时候莱奥能感觉到克里斯的睾丸都贴上了他的屁股。

“大不大……嗯？”克里斯边操边说。

“唔……太……太深了……”莱奥觉得有一点疼，他一只手撑不住自己的身体，拿开了屁股上的手，双手放在床上撑住身体。克里斯不喜欢这个举动。

“两只手背到身后来！”克里斯命令道，他的呼吸也急促起来。

“？”莱奥反映了一下，不知道怎么把两只手都放在身后来。想了一下，他把上半身贴到床上，脸和肩膀贴着床单。两只手按照克里斯的命令放到身后，克里斯暂停了抽插，抓住他的手，分别摆在屁股上。莱奥会意，抓住自己的臀肉，用力向两边分开。

克里斯想到了什么，伸手去够床头柜上的手机。

“别动！”克里斯轻轻打了一下莱奥的屁股一下。他打开手机的照相功能，对准两个人交合的部分按下了快门。

“唔……”莱奥转了一下脸，从床边的镜子里看到了克里斯拿着手机，本该害羞的莱奥在发情期里顾不上那么许多，反而觉得这让他更有感觉，后穴更湿了。克里斯在镜子里看起来性感极了，莱奥能看清他的每一块腹肌。他不好意思看自己的脸，把脸埋在床单里，继续呻吟喘息着。

“抬头……”克里斯还举着手机：“我想看到你的脸……叫我的名字……”

“唔……克里斯……呜呜……”莱奥只能听从自己的Alpha，他还能做什么呢？Alpha的老二又涨大了一圈。莱奥被操的晕头转向。他尖叫着释放了自己的精液，克里斯又操了一会儿，也射在他的身体里，深深的射进生殖腔里。

“呼……”莱奥趴在床上，连翻身的力气都没有。克里斯也趴到他身边来，他出了好多汗，比莱奥身上还要湿。

“你很热吗？”莱奥觉得这不太正常。

“再给我生一个，好不好？”克里斯没回答他的问题，而是又问了一个新问题。

“……”莱奥觉得他们的经济状况以后能把Junior接回家就谢天谢地了，但是从小长在南美文化里的他不难理解这种不管穷富都要生的心情，他点点头，说：“我……我尽力……”

“嗯。”克里斯翻了个身。

“你别着急……”莱奥想到他没怀上Junior的时候克里斯的焦躁，突然害怕起来：“给我点时间，你知道……你知道我不容易怀孕……”

“好……”克里斯看起来很累，他闭上眼睛，不再说话。

莱奥突然想到克里斯带回来的牛肉还在客厅的沙发里，他跑出去，把自己准备好的晚饭放到保鲜盒里，只留了蔬菜在桌子上。把两块煎的正好的牛排放进锅里稍微加热了一下，摆盘装好。莱奥把克里斯叫出来，两个人都还没吃晚饭，饿着肚子做爱，现在饿到连澡都不想洗。吃完饭克里斯拉着莱奥出去走了走，散步结束后两个人再洗澡睡觉。

莱奥躺在床上，觉得要是每一天都是这样的该多好。

克里斯给莱奥带回家了他在新球队的队服，是莱奥穿的尺码，说以后要带莱奥去看他的比赛。莱奥欣喜的穿上了新队服，问克里斯好看吗。克里斯自己也换上了训练服，又和莱奥自拍。莱奥才想起来问他有没有给爸爸发两个人的合影。

“发了……”克里斯略一迟疑，犹豫着说：“但是……我不小心……”

“你！”莱奥当然还记得那晚他们做那事儿的时候克里斯干了什么：“你不会把视频……”

“嗯……”克里斯还是点了点头。莱奥惊讶的张大了嘴，脸直接红到了耳朵，说不出话来。克里斯憋不住了，噗嗤一声笑了出来。

莱奥知道自己被骗了，假装生气不理克里斯。他脱掉克里斯给他的新衣服小心的挂在衣柜里，换上自己的旧T恤。

“只是玩笑莱奥……”克里斯从背后单手抱住他，另一只手帮他拨开衣柜里挡住莱奥手上衣架的衣服，让莱奥可以直接把衣架挂在一个空档：“你的翘屁股只有我能看，才不会发给别人。”

克里斯出门去训练之后，莱奥收拾家里的时候才想到内马尔给他寄的球衣和信还被他随便扔在角落，他赶忙把球衣叠好，放在盒子里，把盒子藏到柜子里——他有预感要是克里斯看到这件球衣又要发脾气了——克里斯很不喜欢内马尔，说他是个身价千万的废物。莱奥当然不敢在自己的丈夫面前提出什么异议，只是在偶尔和克里斯一起看比赛的时候会不自觉的多关注内马尔一些。克里斯不喜欢，他一旦看到内马尔出现在电视上而莱奥在聚精会神的看就会发火，找莱奥的渣儿。

此时此刻，莱奥坐在饭桌前，看着盒子里内马尔给他的信，心情不错的莱奥提起笔，简短的给内马尔回了信。当然报喜不报忧，只是告诉他自己过的‘还可以’。

克里斯找到新赛季之后的表现还是不上不下，压力大的时候还是控制不住自己的脾气。莱奥被打或者在床上被粗暴的对待之后会很委屈，又没有地方可以倾诉，也没有办法可以缓解。刚和克里斯结婚的那几年，莱奥被虐待之后会哭，会无助，但是现在的莱奥除了被打的时候的害怕还和以前一样，更多的情绪是厌烦，他想逃离的感觉越来越强。但是……他只是一个Omega，在西班牙无依无靠，能逃到哪里去呢？更何况他怎么可能舍得Junior呢？

今年圣诞节的时候克里斯带他去了爸爸家。莱奥终于见到了Junior。Junior变了很多，刚开始见了莱奥都有点害羞，让莱奥着实伤心了一下子。老人家对Junior真的算是尽心尽力了，但是还是有一些教育方式莱奥不认同。莱奥想着就算要离开克里斯，他也一定要想办法带走Junior。可是……他一个Omega，再带个孩子，让离婚变得越来越不现实了。

这趟旅行唯一让莱奥感动的就是克里斯妈妈又塞给了他装钱的信封。虽然这么多年，莱奥连拆开都不敢自己拆开，每次都原封不动的交给克里斯，但是克里斯妈妈的举动还是让他在寒冬里感到一点温暖。

“谢谢妈妈！”莱奥接过信封，真诚的说。

“好孩子……”克里斯妈妈给了莱奥一个拥抱，摸了摸莱奥的头发：“看着就乖。跟着克里斯可让你受苦了。”

“没……没有……”莱奥摇摇头否认着。克里斯妈妈不需要知道克里斯对自己不好。莱奥想到自己的妈妈，她的手也是这样粗糙，不知道她长白头发了没有？莱奥的眼睛湿润了起来。

从葡萄牙老家回到他们在西班牙的小公寓。克里斯的球队又要去集训了。每次从克里斯老家回来克里斯都要狠狠操上莱奥一回，把不能怀二胎甚至三胎四胎的过错全都推给眼前的这个小个子。在这个问题上莱奥以前也恨自己，也觉得自己该为自己的身体缺陷负责任。但是现在……莱奥倒是觉得不能再生养也挺好，Junior每次在他们离开时含泪的小眼神，如果再多一双眼睛莱奥可承受不了了。

【清晨的阳光照在莱奥身上，他进了洗手间，想要找医药箱处理昨晚克里斯在他身上施暴造成的伤口，然而当他打开药箱，却发现抑制剂的盒子里只剩下两个孤零零的药片了。

这一天莱奥都没有出去，他打扫了屋子，做好了晚饭，等回了他的丈夫。

克里斯看起来心情不错，他可能赢了球。莱奥战战兢兢地小声说道“克里斯，我……我需要钱买……那个……”

“哪个？”

“抑制剂……”莱奥低着头，揪着衣服的边角，仿佛在说什么难以启齿的话题。

“莱奥，”克里斯走过去揽着他的Omega，看起来循循善诱：“莱奥，我的宝贝，你的发情期都该由你的Alpha解决，你买那玩意儿干嘛？让你变成一个一点都不甜的Beta？”】

克里斯的脑海里浮现出莱奥发情期迫不及待被操的样子。害羞的莱奥会主动脱好衣服，扒开屁股，做一切Alpha要求他做的姿势，说着平时打他都不一定能听到的骚话，求克里斯把阴茎插到他的屁股里。唔……只是想想克里斯就觉得自己硬了起来。

【“克里斯，不是……可、可你就要去集训了，我……我需要……” 莱奥缩在丈夫怀里，棕色的眼睛乞求的看着他：“行吗？”

克里斯不为所动地笑了笑：“莱奥，你的发情期是三天，等到最后一天我就回来了，到时候，你就会像一个又软又热的苹果派一样~~听我的吧，等着我就好了。”】

想到莱奥像苹果派一样又软又热有紧致还会流汁水的后穴，现在克里斯确实的硬了起来。他捉过缩在自己怀里的Omega的下巴，深深的吻了上去。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 【】内的内容引用了深蓝太太原文


	7. 克里斯是个冒险家·7

克里斯是个冒险家·7

想到莱奥像苹果派一样又软又热有紧致还会流汁水的后穴，现在克里斯确实的硬了起来。他捉过缩在自己怀里的Omega的下巴，深深的吻了上去。

莱奥不敢躲开，他由着Alpha的性子，让克里斯脱光了他的衣服裤子，把他按在沙发靠背的后面，然后感受着克里斯的舌尖从他的后脖颈——那里有他的腺体——一路沿着脊椎骨舔到最后一节尾椎。克里斯停了一下，然后双手分开莱奥的屁股，探头用舌头顺着尾椎舔下来，品尝着莱奥的臀缝儿和小穴的入口处。

“你看……又湿了……那些抑制剂会让你干巴巴的。像你16岁那年一样。”克里斯说完又把头凑过去，用舌尖一点点的轻触莱奥的小洞，引得更多的水流出来。

“啊……哈啊…… 克里斯…… 求你……”莱奥不确定自己想说求克里斯给他买抑制剂的钱还是求克里斯停下，或者求克里斯直接操他。他的腿现在有点站不稳，他用双手紧紧攥住沙发背顶部的布料，想停止自己的颤抖。

克里斯用舌头玩儿够了莱奥的下身，终于放过了那粉红色微微张开流出蜜液的花穴。他拉着莱奥来到卧室，解下自己牛仔裤上的皮带，看了一眼在床上试图用手遮挡住隐私部位的莱奥——他没到发情期，总有几分害羞——克里斯歪嘴笑了一下，讽刺道：“都看那么多次，你现在装什么雏儿？”

莱奥背过身，他现在不想和克里斯发生关系！他想要钱去买抑制剂！可是他转身的举动又引起了克里斯的不满。克里斯挥了挥手里的皮带，莱奥以为要挨打绷紧了后背，可是想象中的疼痛并没有到来。克里斯拽过莱奥的双手，用皮带把莱奥的双手绑在了金属质地的床头板上。

“不要！”莱奥反抗道。

“哼哼……好笑。”克里斯看着莱奥扭来扭去，“什么时候轮到你这个Omega来说不要了？”

“放开我克里斯！我在和你说正事！”莱奥认真的说。

“什么正事？干你才是正事。”克里斯退下了牛仔裤和内裤，已经半硬起来的阴茎跳了出来，是男人自豪的型号。

他骑在了莱奥的胸膛上，感受了一下平坦的胸部，克里斯怀念着莱奥刚生完Junior之后丰满的乳房。克里斯说：“张嘴。给老子吹。”

莱奥不从。克里斯捏着他的下巴用蛮力分开莱奥的双唇，把自己的老二插了进去。

“唔……”莱奥被捏的很疼，嘴里的大家伙让他想要呕吐，可是克里斯呻吟着在他的嘴里进进出出，看起来享受极了。莱奥趁他闭着眼抽插的时候手上的力道放松，活动下巴摆脱了克里斯的制约，他想狠狠的咬住克里斯的肉棒，但是下嘴到最后一刹那他减缓了力度，不轻不重的咬了克里斯一口。

“啊！操！”克里斯下意识的向后抽身，拔出了插在莱奥嘴里的阴茎，带出了口水在莱奥的嘴周。克里斯从莱奥身上翻身下去，窝在床上用手捂着自己的要害部位呲牙咧嘴的呻吟着。

“克里斯……克里斯……你没事吧？”莱奥害怕自己下嘴太重让克里斯受伤了，他挣扎着，想起来看看克里斯流血了吗，可是皮带的制约让他又倒了回去，他只能继续叫到：“对不起克里斯……我……我知道错了……”莱奥胆怯的说，但是他心里知道狂风暴雨般的虐待他今晚是逃不掉了。

“你他妈……”克里斯缓了一会儿，疼痛减弱了，但是他的老二也软了下去。他扑过来揪住莱奥的头发狠狠扇了他几个耳光。莱奥的嘴角被牙齿撞破了。

“克里斯……”莱奥已经麻木了，他坚持着把自己的话说完：“我……我想买抑制剂。我想和你说完抑制剂的事情再做这个……我……对不起……克里斯……但是——”

“但是个鬼！”Omega敢反抗让Alpha气血翻腾。克里斯咬牙切齿的打量着被绑在床头的Omega：“今天日不死你这个小骚货！”

他粗暴的抬起Omega的两条腿，向前压去，几乎把莱奥对折起来，莱奥发出痛苦的声音。克里斯调整了一下莱奥的位置，完全不顾皮带的束缚让莱奥的手腕儿背勒的生疼。克里斯没给莱奥扩张，他草草撸了两把刚才被咬软下去的性器，看到大家伙重新抬头，克里斯握住前部，直接操进了莱奥的后穴。

“啊！啊！疼～”莱奥疼的大叫起来。没扩张过的小穴就算有液体的润滑还是被粗长的肉棒捅伤了。莱奥感到了和第一次类似的尖锐的疼痛，克里斯向前挺进的过程则像是用钝刀割划开他的甬道。莱奥控制不住的哭起来，求克里斯放过他。可是克里斯现在正在气头上，红着眼不为所动，像只动物一样压在莱奥身上操干。莱奥无助的双手握住绑住自己的皮带，勉力让自己不被克里斯的撞到床头上。

Alpha射出来的时候莱奥眼前一黑，要晕过去却没有晕过去，只是脑袋又疼又晕，嗡嗡作响，眼冒金星。

“疼……”莱奥呻吟着：“好疼……”他不知道哪里疼，或许是全身都疼。他的头疼，手腕疼，嘴角疼，腰疼，屁股疼，眼睛和嗓子也因为哭得太狠又干又涩。

“你……”克里斯喘了几口气平复自己的心跳，他的目光还是看着莱奥的下体，似乎被吓着了。克里斯赶忙解下绑住莱奥的皮带：“你……你赶紧去厕所洗一下。”

莱奥没听见一样半闭着眼睛躺在床上。克里斯摇他的肩膀他也没反应。

“莱奥？你听得见吗？”克里斯害怕起来：“你……你屁股在流血，去洗一下。”克里斯的声音终于软下来。可是莱奥还是没反应。

“我的天……”克里斯从床上跳下来，跑到洗手间拿了很多手纸回来。他笨拙的想用手纸堵住莱奥的洞口，可是血瞬间就湿透了手纸。

“毛巾……”莱奥气若游丝：“凉水，毛巾……”

“哦！我这就去。”克里斯赶忙按照莱奥的提示，用凉水弄湿了毛巾，跑回床边，把手纸扔在一边，用毛巾小心的给莱奥擦拭。莱奥小声的哼哼着不知道在说疼还是哭。他没流眼泪，克里斯猜大概是在呼痛，手上力道连忙又轻了点儿。

血终于不流了。克里斯顾不得床单脏了，躺到莱奥身边抱住他。莱奥一点力气都没有，但还是努力往旁边挪了一点想逃离克里斯的怀抱。

“别……别碰我……”莱奥小声呢喃道。

“莱奥……别这样……”克里斯又试图获得莱奥的原谅：“我以后不这样了。”

“……”莱奥不信。但是他现在实在没力气了。任克里斯抱住他，在心里想着一定要离婚！

半夜里莱奥发起了高烧，超高的温度让克里斯从睡梦中醒了过来。莱奥已经烧到意识模糊了，他的小脸通红，嘴唇发抖，克里斯叫他都没反应。

克里斯吓坏了，他匆忙给莱奥套上裤子和上衣，自己也随意套上衣物，抱起莱奥打车去了离他们最近的小诊所。

克里斯看着医生推走莱奥，心里突然后怕起来。他怕莱奥死了，莱奥死了自己铁定要进监狱的；他也怕莱奥和医生揭发他的暴行，那他也要吃官司。

算了，克里斯低头坐在医院的长椅上。他低下头用手捂住脸。其实他最怕的是莱奥要离开他。他早就有预感，自从莱奥在电视上看到那个内马尔，他就时常产生莱奥要离开他的危机感。他知道自己对莱奥不好，他真的想改的……但是今天他又一次让莱奥受伤了，伤的这么重。克里斯觉得自己没用极了，他很沮丧。沮丧自己和莱奥的关系，还因为一些其他的事情。

护士来找他说莱奥清醒过来的时候克里斯在心里感谢上帝，同时祈祷莱奥再原谅他一次。他跟着护士像莱奥的病房走去。

护士带他进到房间里，关上门走出去了。

克里斯打量着莱奥的脸色，不知道该说什么。

“刚才……护士问我是不是被家暴了。”莱奥先开口了：“她告诉我如果是医院会帮我报警。”

“……”克里斯惊讶的看着说话还很虚弱的莱奥。

“我说不是，说是我们玩儿太过了。”莱奥自嘲的笑笑。

“你……”克里斯不敢相信莱奥居然帮他掩护过去了。

“克里斯……我不想你被警察抓走……但是……”莱奥抿了抿嘴唇下了大决心：“我……我不能再忍受了。我们得……离婚。”

“不！莱奥！”克里斯不假思索的说：“莱奥！我会改。我不会再这样对你了。”

“不……”莱奥努力让自己不流眼泪：“我真的受不了了。”

“莱奥……求你！再给我一次机会。”克里斯冲到莱奥的床前：“想想Junior！莱奥……他那么小，他很想你……等你好了我们一起去看他好不好？”

“……”莱奥闭上眼睛不让自己想到Junior可爱的脸，可是越这样大脑就越不由自主的想到Junior。莱奥在心里骂自己没用，他又心软了，在他还在病床上的时候！

“莱奥！”克里斯继续赌咒发誓的说着自己绝不会再虐待他了之类的。

莱奥别过头不去看他，只让他滚。

克里斯又求了他几次，莱奥不再说话，克里斯不愿意离开。莱奥提醒他集训要迟到了。克里斯还是执意等。护士让他签了同意书，说是莱奥下身的伤口需要缝针，虽然是个小手术，也需要家属签字确认。克里斯更内疚了，他匆匆签好字。

莱奥的手术很快结束了，克里斯又在医院陪了一晚。第二天莱奥可以出院了。克里斯看他还是不愿意理自己，只好说：“我得去集训了莱奥。这些钱你拿着，打车回家。”

克里斯集训回家之后刚好赶上莱奥要去医院拆线。他马上殷勤的提出要和莱奥一起去。莱奥不说话，克里斯知道这算是同意了。两个人到了医院，拆线的程序很快，离开之前医生嘱咐他们之后两个星期护理的注意事项，并拿过来桌子上莱奥被送来那天的血液检测报告，意味深长的告诉他们，孕期房事要注意尺度。

“什么？”两个人一起问道，心态却大有不同。

“他怀孕了？”克里斯大喜。

“我怀孕了？”莱奥的语气更为复杂。

“是的，一个月左右。”医生略显吃惊的看着两个人，“你们不知道？”

“不……不知道。”克里斯刚刚听闻的欣喜过后被自责感淹没了，他强暴了怀孕的莱奥……让他进了急诊室。

“现在的年轻人……”医生念叨了一句，离开了房间，留下了莱奥和克里斯面面相觑。

“……”莱奥不知道说什么，也不看克里斯。

“莱奥……你得相信我……”克里斯坚定的看着莱奥：“这个孩子会给我们带来好运气，再给我一次机会。你一个Omega，怀着孕怎么能离开自己的丈夫呢？”

“……”莱奥还是不说话，但是他知道自己又被说动了，又被打败了。他下意识的用手摸着自己的肚子，不敢相信这里又有一个宝宝了。

“莱奥，上次集训还有球探来看我们训练了……”克里斯乘胜追击：“或许……或许球探会看到我的天赋，然后我就能去西甲球队，你也不用再过这样的苦日子了。”

“……”莱奥闭了闭眼，终于还是开了口：“你……你知道我不在乎这些……你……你别再打我就好了……”

“我不会了！”克里斯紧接着说，他握住莱奥的手，看着莱奥的眼睛，又认真的重复了一遍：“我再也不会了莱奥。”

“嗯……那就好……”莱奥回握住克里斯的手。

“我……我会照顾好你和宝宝的……”克里斯趁机把莱奥拥入怀里，莱奥靠在他的胸膛上，只觉得疲惫。

回家以后克里斯殷勤了几天，却在无意中发现莱奥和内马尔的信件之后又大发雷霆，质问莱奥对内马尔的感情。

莱奥冷眼看着他发完火儿，只是冷静的问他为什么拆自己的信。

“……”克里斯卡壳了。

“你这次没动手。我不再提离婚的事情……”莱奥狠狠的说道：“我的信请你直接给我。我和谁来往你也管不着。”

“你怎么和我说话？”克里斯这么说着，气势却弱下来。

“你先注意你的语言。”莱奥的手摸着肚子里的宝宝像在安慰他：“你骂我是个婊子。那我肚子里的是个什么？”

克里斯愣了一下，被莱奥逗笑了。他说不上来，但是他内心深处有一点点点点点喜欢这个霸气的莱奥。

“我错了莱奥。”克里斯先低头了，“你辛苦了。怀着宝宝。”

“你再敢……再敢……像以前一样。我就去做流产手术。”莱奥看着克里斯说。

“好好我不敢了……”克里斯抱住莱奥。莱奥没推开他。他第二次怀孕了，现在才两个月，但是好像已经有发情的感觉了……

克里斯当然也闻到了莱奥的信息素。

“我……我下面的伤好了……”莱奥暗示道。

“真的？”莱奥这一个月没让克里斯碰他，其实克里斯的忍耐也快到极限了。

“你……你温柔点儿……”莱奥推着克里斯。

“我知道……你怀孕的时候不是都骑着我……”克里斯舔了一下嘴唇。

莱奥挑眉，把克里斯推倒在沙发上。

一个小时以后……克里斯咬着莱奥的脖子上的腺体，不敢用力——他刚才一直都很温柔——莱奥发了话他才用力咬破了一点点，灌进去了自己的Alpha信息素。

Omega对Alpha信息素的生理需求和孕期频繁的发情期让莱奥又像以前一样依赖着克里斯。克里斯近期却又不对劲起来。莱奥先是发现他饭量增大，体重也不正常的上升。而且他最近出门和回家的时间又发生了改变，克里斯敷衍说是集训。莱奥猜测是球队的事情又不顺利起来。他不那么在乎这些了，只是希望克里斯不要又把他当作撒气筒就好。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 莱奥的苦日子要结束了，大家相信我！！


	8. 克里斯是个冒险家·8

克里斯是个冒险家·8

这一天晚上，克里斯又说明天要参加集训，而莱奥需要钱买抑制剂。

【“克里斯，”莱奥抓着丈夫的衣角“我……那太难熬了，再说也不……安全，求你了。”

克里斯翻了个白眼，“你自己算算看，莱奥，我得给你买食物、买衣服、买这个家所需要的一切，现在还要买那些让你变得没趣的药？不就是下周吗？我提前一天回来。”

克里斯终止了话题，莱奥只好在黑暗里翻身，他睡不着，只是呆愣着看着窗外的月光。

“你太傻了。”他对自己说道。

第二天克里斯走之前扔给莱奥几张钞票“去买些吃的和水，那几天锁上门哪也不要去。”

莱奥默默捡起了沙发上的钞票。紧紧把他们攥在手心里。直到克里斯离开，才把它们展开，一张一张地重新数了一遍，拿着走出了家门。

哪怕贫民区的球场尘土飞扬，周围的观众也都顾不得烈日炎炎热情高涨，因为多而特队今天看起来要给度彭队来一场屠杀，两队悬殊的赔率之下，人们纷纷押宝比分。 

“多而特3:0”

“多而特5:0”

“多而特4:1—我赌度彭那个车间技工路易斯会进一个，但还是改不了大局。”

“度彭4:3。”一只缩在袖子里的手将一张钞票推在桌子上。

在人们的不解的议论和习惯性的咒骂之中，那个押宝度彭、夏天也是长衣长裤的有些畏缩的小个子说服了度彭的所谓王牌——莱奥认识的车厂技工路易斯让他上场。

“这他妈是谁？”

“度彭就算让巴萨球星上场也别想赢。”

“路易斯，你搞什么乌龙？”

直到进球的提示响起，人们才纷纷关注起真正的战况。

度彭1:3、度彭2:3、度彭追平比分！

观众席上的人纷纷站了起来，紧紧盯着场上的小个子。

最后30秒，那个小个子已经筋疲力尽，但当他看向球门的时候，眼里还是迸射出无与伦比的光芒，他的左脚艰难地踢向球门，他必须要进球，没有时间了。

好像终于醒过来的守门员向前一扑，球飞了出来，那个瞬间是如此漫长，周遭的一切仿佛定格在了空气里，鼎沸的叫骂和惊呼全都被按下了静音键，莱奥的世界里此时此刻唯一运动着的、鲜活着的那颗足球，正缓慢地向他飞来，仿佛阔别已久。

守门员扑球脱手了！莱奥跑过去抬起脚补射，这太自然了，他记得这重量、记得这触感、记得这足球撞击地面和球网的声音，这一切如此遥远又那么熟悉，仿佛从未远去。

“刷——！”足球在球网中旋转着，周遭的一切又如潮水般涌来。莱奥缓缓跪了下去，昂着头，任由炙热的阳光扑打在大汗淋漓的脸上，他张开双臂，拥抱着永恒不变的天空……

即使赢了球，莱奥也仅仅开心了20秒，他紧绷的肌肉放松下来，心跳过速让他支着膝盖才能站住，他疲惫至极又狼狈不堪地擦了擦汗，打算去取他赢到的钱。

“我压了一百块，那我应该有一千块才对。”莱奥看着手中的三张皱巴巴的钞票，这太不公平了。

“我说，能给你多了的两百都是看在你踢球的时候屁股很翘的面子上。”

“你……你不应该这样说，那一千块都是我赢的，我唯一压对了比分……”莱奥面对着一个混混有些畏惧，但他还想据理力争，一千块不但能买好几支抑制剂，还可以买足球周刊和几件衣服。

“哦？这个神奇的Omega居然在这里？”随着一声口哨，多而特的几名Alpha球员围了过来。

莱奥咬紧下唇，他也许不该拿到剩下的七百块钱，这些Alpha看起来很生气。

“宝贝儿，你想要钱何必在大热天里踢球呢？做点Omega该做的事，我相信你可以很轻松地赚到钱的。”球场上的手下败将，多而特高大的后卫趾高气扬的越靠越近。莱奥皱了皱眉，往后退去。

“别走啊甜心，陪我们玩儿点儿别的~”另外几个多而特球员也围了上来，其中一个伸出手，想要去捏莱奥的脸，莱奥狼狈地伸手挡着自己，却被一把抓住了手腕——

“嘿！！都给我放开他！”】是车间技工路易斯：“别太过分了！要我叫警察吗？”

来找事儿的Alpha骂骂咧咧的走了。莱奥握紧自己的三百块，感激的看向路易斯，他和路易斯也只是熟人，连朋友都算不上，没想到路易斯会愿意帮他。

“莱奥，有人找你。”路易斯这样说道。莱奥跟着他走到马路尽头的车库里。路易斯把他带到之后自己离开了。

【莱奥难以置信地看着内马尔，在镜头之前万众瞩目的Neymar.Jr，此时此刻居然在他面前。

他风度翩翩，神采飞扬，已经再也不是跟在他身后踢球的小孩子了。

“内……这是真的吗？这一定不是，是我在做梦。”莱奥小声嘟囔。

“莱奥……”内马尔一把抱住了莱奥，“莱奥！真的是我，我回来了。你还记得我们的约定吗？我成了大球星了，我真的做到了莱奥！”

他晃着他的肩膀，笑容里还是窥见了少年时代的狡黠活泼的影子。莱奥也扯开个笑容“是啊……恭喜你。”

除了这个，他们到底还能说些什么呢？

内马尔的笑容逐渐消失，他低下头，仔细看着莱奥。】

“莱奥，你、你过得好吗？”内马尔的声音带着不曾察觉的紧张“我给你寄了巴萨的球票，可是每次预定的座位都是空的……”

莱奥低着头，他能说什么呢？就算受到球票，他连车费都负担不起？最后他只是缓慢地说道“挺好的。”

【他该走了，他们早已云泥之别，往事难追。

莱奥全身疲惫，心情也沮丧到了极点，他只有几百块钱，得赶紧去买抑制剂。

天气实在太热了，里奥晕眩地看着刺眼的阳光，身上的衣服捂得太严实，汗水让他非常的粘腻难受。也许是体力透支的缘故，他的双脚像是踩了棉花，每走一步都好像要费尽全身力气。

“莱奥——”内马尔的声音听起来像是隔着玻璃。

糟了……发情期为什么提前了……

“嗯~~”莱奥呜咽着，脚下发软，他想推开走过来的Alpha，最后只是倒在了他的怀里。

莱奥睁开眼睛，首先看到了红色天鹅绒的床帐。

糟了！！！！里奥脸色煞白地坐了起来，这是哪里？发情期的症状消失了，衣服也……换过了……

糟了……糟了糟了糟了……

莱奥浑身发起抖来……内马尔……他……

“先生，您醒了吗？要吃点东西吗？”两名男性Omega进来问道。

“这是哪里？”

“这是内马尔先生的家，您昏迷了两天了。内马尔先生怕带您去医院引起不必要的麻烦，就请了医生到家里来。医生给您用过抑制剂，刚才护士已经给您换洗过，还需要点什么吗？”

莱奥长出了一口气，还好不是……

“谢谢……我什么也不需要……我、我该回家了。”莱奥抱起床边叠放好的，自己的衣服，朝门口走去。

“你要去哪？”内马尔推开门大步走了进来，挡在耸着肩低着头的里奥面前。还没等莱奥吸一口气打算说些什么，内马尔就把几张检查报告塞到了他面前。

“自己看看，内分泌失调、肠胃炎、抵抗力低下……还有……还有……身上新旧外伤？？你怀孕了，他竟然打你……”内马尔咬牙切齿地问道，“而你告诉我你现在要回去？等着他再来伤害你吗？”】

莱奥摇了摇头，他没想到内马尔在自己不清醒的时候还请医生给自己做了这么多这么细致的体检，感激之余，他觉得这有点太超过了。克里斯是对他不好，可是内马尔对现在的莱奥来说是个外人，不再是当年那个无话不谈的好兄弟。莱奥不想和他说太多自己私密的事情。莱奥摇了摇头，他觉得太累太累了，不管是克里斯还是内马尔。

“内……谢谢你。谢谢你帮助我。”莱奥不想过多纠缠，他只想赶快回家，他突然又想起什么：“谢谢你让球探去看克里斯。我知道我在信里说过很多次感谢了，但是……还是谢谢你。”莱奥在写信的时候提到了自己的丈夫也是足球运动员，内马尔提出要不要他向教练推荐莱奥的丈夫。莱奥没想到内马尔真的请了球探来看克里斯比赛。

“说到这个，稍等一下。”内马尔转身走出了房间，回来的时候手上又拿了一打纸：“这是球探的返回的报告。你要看吗？”

“不……不用了。”莱奥知道要是有好的结果克里斯一定早就告诉他了：“他……因为我一直在打工，送我去医院还有错过训练……”莱奥替克里斯找着借口。

【“有能力的人绝不会因为错过几场训练就进了B队，也绝不会踢乙级联赛还打不上几场首发！莱奥你别傻了！你……你有了解过足球吗？初中以后？你辍学结婚，没有工作、没有指望、没有朋友、连买份报纸的钱都他妈找你男人要，还一直以为自己欠他的？！你有毛病吗？！让我告诉你，那个罗纳尔多根本就排不上号，他的数据离垫底的还差一大截。”

内马尔摔下那一打资料，纸页上，罗纳尔多的名字被蓝色叉号盖住了。】

“内……不是每个人都像你一样……一样有天赋……一样幸运。”莱奥下意识的想替自己的丈夫辩解。内马尔说的‘是金子总会发光的’的理论或许不假，但莱奥还是愿意相信克里斯是金子，只是被一直没被挖掘出来，又或许是被生活的琐事磨灭了光芒。

内马尔不屑的哼了一声：“天赋和幸运算什么？我说的是人品问题。你仔细看看报告，球队的兴奋剂检测中他的激素指标超标了，复检也一直不合格。你知道这意味着什么莱奥？”内马尔走过来翻到这一页指着他说的内容：“如果我的消息正确，他已经因为这个被球队开除了。”

“什么？他……他不会做这样的事……”莱奥看着白纸黑字的报告单和红色的叹号，还是倔强的摇头。他不能相信自己和这样的人结婚。

“到这里你就不敢相信了？”内马尔继续翻着纸张：“我还请人对他的信用报告做了调查——别这样看着我莱奥，我只是担心你——你猜不到他做了什么！他借了高利贷，现在还款期限越来越近了。你知道夫妻是要共同承担债务的吗？还是说你根本不知道贷款的事情？”

“我……”莱奥当然不知道。他现在觉得从脚底冷到心里。他下意识的摸着肚子，他不能再听下去了，他还有一个未出世的孩子啊！这个孩子的爸爸居然是这样的人？

“你还好吗莱奥？”内马尔突然想到莱奥的身体状况，觉得自己已经说的太多了，但还是忍不住又张开了嘴：“莱奥……这个孩子，你现在还打算生下来吗？”

“当然！你在想什么，内？”明白内马尔在暗示什么，莱奥紧张的看向内马尔。

“我——我把你前几天代表度彭和多而特比赛的视频发给了助理教练。”内马尔说：“他今早回复说想请你去巴萨参加B队的试训。”

“上帝啊……内，你……”莱奥张开嘴巴说不出话来。他不会告诉内马尔他听到这个好消息的第一反应是如果自己赚到钱可以帮克里斯一起还债。

“莱奥——你知道巴萨是一家豪门球队，他们不会喜欢丑闻。”内马尔循循善诱。

“我是个Omega，这又没法改变。”莱奥低下头说。

“莱奥！Omega不是丑闻！至少在欧洲不是。”内马尔神情激动：“丑闻是你和一个家暴，在比赛中滥用兴奋剂，并且财务混乱的丈夫结婚并且还没有和他划清界限。”

“划清界限？”莱奥重复道。

“是的，你得下定决心离开他莱奥。”内马尔皱起眉头：“没人知道他借钱做什么。或许吸毒，或许赌博，反正不可能是什么好事！”

“我……我可以问问他。”莱奥不想相信内马尔的推断。

“你疯了？他恼羞成怒把你打成重伤怎么办？”内马尔不同意道。 

“……内，让我，让我自己想想。就给我点时间，我不会和他起冲突。”莱奥现在只想离开这座豪宅，回到自己的小窝关起门，拉上窗帘谁也不理。

“……”内马尔没再说什么，他知道莱奥动心了。毕竟这可是加入巴萨试训的机会。他给了莱奥他的私人号码和一只手机，让莱奥想好要不要参加巴萨B队的试训后给他消息：“机不可失，失不再来。”内马尔请司机送莱奥回家之前最后这样说道。

离克里斯说的‘集训’结束还有两天，莱奥不知道克里斯到底干什么去了，他可能去找其他的工作了，也可能真的在鬼混。

做决定没用很长时间，去巴萨踢球当然听起来很诱人——对十年前15岁的莱奥来说——但现在他已经浪费了十年最美好的青春，他知道自己，那场和多而特的比赛他踢完后感觉要死了，让他每天这样高强度的比赛和训练是不现实的。

而且他是一个孩子的爸爸，马上还要再有一个。克里斯从未停止过的让他失望，这个婚是非离不可的，莱奥也绝不想孩子跟着这样的大人长大。莱奥在心里盘算着，他得想办法把Junior‘救’出来。这一系列的事情他还一点头绪都没有，但他知道就算一切顺利，等他生完肚子里的孩子，把Junior要回自己的身边，办完离婚手续，没有个一年半载绝对不可能。那时候巴萨应该早就忘了他了。也还有可能那时候克里斯就彻底转变了呢——毕竟Junior刚出生的时候克里斯真的成长了不少……那样的话，莱奥想着，克里斯和他，两个可爱的宝宝，四个人坐在灯下吃饭，他不自觉的傻笑起来。

至于内马尔——【不不不，必须跟内马尔保持距离。里奥摇摇头把危险的念头驱逐出脑海，内马尔和他不一样，他不能让他蒙尘。】


	9. 克里斯是个冒险家·9

克里斯是个冒险家·9

克里斯不仅没像他离开家的时候说的那样早一天回来，反而晚了一天回家。这正好给了莱奥更多的时间去网吧查一些资料。

克里斯一回家就发现了莱奥不对头——那本该在发情期，下身又湿又热，站不站不住只想被操的莱奥现在冷静的站在桌子前做着家务。房间里更是一点Omega充满奶香的诱人信息素的味道都没有。

“这是怎么回事莱奥？你买了抑制剂？”克里斯放下背包，不悦的问。

“嗯。”莱奥冷淡的回答。

“你……我不是说等我回来吗？”克里斯质问道。

“我等不及了。”莱奥还是很冷漠。

“……你哪里来的钱？”克里斯不敢发火，他感觉今天的莱奥怪怪的。

“你上次说的球探来看你集训，这次又来了吗？”莱奥不接他的问题，反而抛出了一个新问题。

“没……”克里斯心虚的回答，莱奥以前都不关心这些的。他转移话题想找回主动：“老子问你的问题还没回答！”

“你知道你不在家的时候谁来找我了吗？”莱奥小小的设了个陷阱，等着克里斯自己跳下去。

“谁？”克里斯不敢想，难道莱奥见到了来催债的人？

“你猜。”莱奥不正眼瞧克里斯。

“我……我不知道莱奥，你告诉我。”克里斯走向他，想抓住莱奥的手。被莱奥甩开了。他的慌张已经证明了莱奥的猜想。

“你不说我也知道了。”莱奥说：“你去外面贷款的事情。”

“什么？”克里斯第一反应是担心，他忘记问莱奥怎么知道的，他再一次试图抓住莱奥的手：“那你说的，来找你的人？他们……他们有没有对你做什么？”克里斯试图翻开莱奥的衣服看看他有没有新添的伤口。

“不。”莱奥第二次退开，他摇摇头：“克里斯，我对你彻底失望了。我们离婚。没得商量。”

“不……莱奥，别这样……”克里斯自己都觉得这样的剧情上演到厌烦了，但是他还是继续说下去：“莱奥，我……你别这样，不要离开我，好吗？”

“克里斯，这么多年……”莱奥一边摇头一边说：“我这次真的想不到任何原谅你的理由了。”

“莱奥，想想Junior，还有你肚子里的孩子。”克里斯想抱住莱奥，可是他不敢：“再给我一次机会，好吗？”

“我想过了克里斯，我这辈子是没什么前途了，孩子……生下来也是像Junior 一样从小得不到父母的照顾……或许我应该——”他还没说出口就自己否定了这个想法，终止了句子。但是克里斯听明白了。

“你要去做流产手术？”克里斯突然愤怒起来，这是他不能接受的：“你别想了。没有Alpha 的签字你去哪里做手术？我也不会同意离婚的。”

“我总有办法的。”莱奥现在还没想到。现在的克里斯又让他害怕起来。他向莱奥走过来要抓住他。莱奥一躲，克里斯扑了个空，莱奥怕极了，他打开房门，逃跑了。

克里斯摔倒在地上，好半天才爬起来。

莱奥在外面游荡到太阳下山，还是不敢回家。他去了在网上查到的欧盟提供的Omega救助中心。这里的条件和汽车旅馆差不多，因为各种原因无家可归的Omega可以在这里过夜，救助站每天提供两餐和水，只要有合理的理由，就可以免费住宿。这里还有公益医生值班，保证Omega发情期抑制剂的供给并提供必要的人道主义医疗援助。Alpha可以来这里，但是一旦被举报就会面临严重的指控。

救助中心一共有五层，楼梯和连接各个房间的走廊在建筑结构的外部。在前台拿到钥匙，顺着楼梯走到自己的楼层，莱奥站在露天走廊上，把着栏杆看着不一样的马路和站牌。他转过身，打开属于自己的小房间的门。他决定先在这里住两天，过一段时间再看看能不能回家拿几件御寒的衣服和零钱。

莱奥在救济中心登记的第二天，在附近街道都找不到莱奥，正在家里焦急的考虑着要不要报警的克里斯迎来了一位意想不到的客人。

“内马——”克里斯刚打开门就张大了嘴不敢相信，电视里才能看到的巴萨球星内马尔居然一身便装出现在自己家门口。

“阿维罗先生。”内马尔有备而来，他知道这个来自葡萄牙的穷小子不是自己的对手：“不先请我进去吗？”

“哦——”克里斯还是很惊讶，他侧身让内马尔进了自己和莱奥的小公寓，关上了门。

“地方不大，倒是很整洁。”内马尔礼貌的脱掉自己的鞋，穿着袜子在客厅转了一圈：“想必是莱奥的功劳。”

“莱奥……”克里斯想着难道是内马尔带走了莱奥？他正犹豫着怎么开口，内马尔先说话了。

“莱奥找不到了？”内马尔看着皱着眉头明显不高兴的克里斯说：“他不在我这里，但是我知道他在哪儿。”

“他在哪儿？”克里斯立刻追问道。

“我会告诉你阿维罗先生，但我需要先和你聊一聊。”内马尔坐在饭桌前，示意克里斯也坐下。

“我们？我们有什么好聊的……”同是Alpha，但成就之间的云泥之别让克里斯看到内马尔就觉得伤自尊，更何况两人之间还夹着一个莱奥。

“我们可以聊的很多。”内马尔说：“可以先聊一聊你的心脏问题。”

“？你？你怎么知道？”克里斯一头雾水，他不敢相信内马尔居然知道他的心脏问题。他以为只有他一个人知道的！

“我有钱。”内马尔挑了挑眉毛：“有钱可以知道很多别人不知道的事情。阿维罗先生，你的心脏在7、8年前开始出现问题，但是莱奥的激素治疗占用了你的医保额度。我猜……那个时候你的心脏只是轻微不适，所以你并没有太当回事？”

“……”克里斯微张着嘴说不出话，内马尔知道自己说对了。

“这两年你的心脏开始出现越来越严重的问题。”内马尔的食指点了点桌子：“但是莱奥来欧洲的时候你自作聪明让他用了你的信息，不巧这两年欧盟的医保系统开始严查冒名，所以你现在没办法用莱奥的额度。”

“我不是自作聪明……”克里斯想解释那个时候绿卡的申请程序出现了问题，他想让莱奥尽早开始治疗才……

“这就聊到了另一个问题。”内马尔不接克里斯的话，继续说着：“你没办法在公立医院得到免费治疗，就去贷款从私人药贩子手里买盗版的激素类药物。你没有医生出具的激素许可书，但身体里的激素水平却不正常，所以俱乐部的尿检你通过不了。”

“你——“克里斯忍住问‘你怎么知道的’这个傻问题。内马尔大概是雇人拿到了他能搜到的所有资料，他又不傻，把这些资料串成一条线就猜了出来。

“我得说阿维罗先生，”内马尔抬头看向克里斯：“蛮精明的做法。可惜俱乐部不愿意相信你，不愿意给你时间，不愿意出你治疗的费用。要我说还是你的技术不过关。要是你有莱奥那样细腻的脚法，就算你有各种各样的问题，俱乐部也愿意替你扛着。”

“要我说你是找打。”克里斯攥紧拳头克制着自己的怒火。

“我真不是找打。”内马尔继续慢条斯理，他从裤兜儿里拿出一个U盘，递给克里斯：“这是莱奥在你上次打着引号的集训那几天踢的比赛。他进了4个。我把视频发给了我的教练，他们已经在邀请莱奥去巴萨B队进行试训了。”

“什么……真的假的？”克里斯接过U盘，但是家里并没有可以播放视频的设备，克里斯只是捏住那枚小小的设备，心里像打翻了五味瓶，酸甜苦辣咸一起涌了上来。

“但是……”内马尔话锋一转：“可惜的是，莱奥告诉我他要拒绝。”

“啊？他是傻X吗？”克里斯爆了粗口。

“他不是。”内马尔想到什么，怒气也升了上来：“你才是，阿维罗先生。你对莱奥或许有恩，你自己的生活或许很不顺利，但这都不是虐待莱奥的理由。莱奥这么多年，跟着你……真是……真是个错误。”

“你他妈闭嘴！我和莱奥的事情轮不到你来评论。”克里斯说着狠话，气势却减弱了一半。

“我不会闭嘴。”内马尔扯动嘴角笑了一下：“我是来和你谈条件的，我需要你签三个字。签完之后我可以帮你付清你的贷款。”

“我不要你的臭钱！”克里斯气急败坏，他冲上去想揍这个巴萨九号。内马尔机敏的歪头躲了过去。他退到门边，举起双手，示意自己不想打架。

“先生！冷静！”他对克里斯说着：“我是认真的，阿维罗先生。你不需要今天答应我的条件。但是——至少可以考虑一下？”

“……”克里斯沉默。

“你知道莱奥一直想踢球？”内马尔进了一步。

“……”沉默。

“你知道莱奥这些年受了多少苦？”再进一步。

“……”

“你知道莱奥的现在可以有大好的前程，他可以飞，可以飞得很高。”内马尔继续进攻，他也动了真感情：“只要你把翅膀还给他阿维罗先生！巴萨那边我还没有回话，只要莱奥能离开你，愿意参加试训，他真的前途无限。”

“……”克里斯还是不说话。内马尔也安静下来。两个人就这样面对面沉默了两分钟，克里斯缓缓开口道：“离婚或许可以，但是……两个孩子，我不能……不能……就是不能……”

“好——”内马尔打住克里斯的悲伤，他当然知道孩子们会是莱奥离开的阻碍，但他有的是时间击垮这个葡萄牙人：“或许你可以再考虑一下。”

“嗯……”克里斯点点头，他还没有忘记问：“莱奥在哪儿？”

“在贫民区球场旁边的Omega救助中心。”内马尔穿好鞋准备离开了：“U盘里有莱奥的视频，还有我需要你签署的文件，签好之后我才会帮你付清贷款。三个文件，少一个都不行。”

“我……我知道了。”克里斯没有再冲动的拒绝内马尔的条件，他当然也不想放弃孩子，不想放弃莱奥，但是他现在实在觉得自己没什么竞争力，他甚至恭敬的叫住了已经在开门的内马尔：“内……内马尔……内马尔先生——巴塞罗那俱乐部那边——您可以告诉他们，莱奥会去的。”

“好。”内马尔挑眉，淡淡的说。

“谢谢——谢谢您了。”克里斯也平静的说。但是内马尔关上门走了，不知道有没有听到。  
内马尔走后，克里斯一夜未眠。一个是头脑里的杂绪扰的他烦，还有一个是因为心脏跳动的过快，让他辗转反侧。

第二天一早，克里斯去了网吧，他看了莱奥代表度彭出战多而特的比赛。看完之后他很久没能找回自己的呼吸：内马尔是对的，莱奥的天赋在哪里都会被赏识。

克里斯叹了一口气离开了网吧。他看到了内马尔说的三个文件，一份离婚协议，一份放弃Junior的抚养权，还有一份是流产同意书。克里斯心情复杂，内马尔没有明说这三份文件都是莱奥的授意，但是克里斯猜测大概是？他没想到莱奥居然真想放弃腹中的孩子，那天莱奥提到他还以为是气话呢。但是——他能理解。

克里斯回到莱奥和他的小公寓，找了一个大箱子出来。他还没最后下决心放弃莱奥和孩子，或许现在莱奥暂时和自己分开是个好机会，可以让自己有时间和空间把这一切都想明白。但是天气转凉，克里斯打算给莱奥收拾点儿冬天的衣服送过去。

这天下午，莱奥今天去野球场踢了一会儿球，上次比赛让他现在想想都后怕。所以尽管今天路易斯又邀请他，但是他拒绝了，只是在场边自己练习了一会儿。他还看了看比赛，赌了10块，最后他赢了30回来。他偷偷摸摸自己的肚子——再过一两个月就要显怀了——他才不会再让宝宝那么累了。

现在他一边轻松的带着球一边翻着口袋找着钥匙，在楼梯半层拐弯的时候，他听到了浩克欢快的呜呜声。浩克是一只棕色的流浪狗宝宝，莱奥看他可怜，经常会给他点儿剩饭和水。赌球赢了钱还会给浩克买点好吃的。

【“浩克，我给你带了火腿肠，快……”莱奥在楼梯上转过弯看到了熟悉的身影：“你怎么找到这里来的！马上离开这！浩克过来！！”里奥强撑着不让自己后退，他把球踩在脚下，琢磨着角度，只要对面的Alpha一靠近就照着头踢。

克里斯本来靠在栏杆上，蹲着摸着那只幼小的流浪狗，他见到莱奥，便站了起来。

“我告诉你这到处都有摄像头，你别以为……”

“嘘……我没有恶意，”克里斯知道Omega避难所不仅有摄像头，只要莱奥想，随时都可以报警。他举起双手，摇着头，“我……你的衣服……冬天的，我给你拿来了……在这个箱子里。我……”

“你他妈的别过来！给我离开这！快走！”

“我不过去怎么他妈的离开这！你讲点道理吧！”克里斯停了下来，指着面前莱奥刚上来的，唯一的楼梯说道。

莱奥浑身都僵直了，他的手抖了一下，咬着嘴唇，这种僵持让他紧张。

“……对不起。”克里斯垮下肩膀，摆了摆手：“你进去吧。”他把箱子推到门口，沮丧地走到了走廊的另一头。

“你说什么……”莱奥的眼眶蓦地一酸，他盯着他，那三个字重逾千斤，压在他身上可以直接让他崩溃。

“……”葡萄牙人低下了头，他把手揣进了外套口袋里，他不想重复：“你听到了……”他的手在口袋里掏了掏，那里有他给莱奥带的珍宝珠，但是还没等他掏出来，莱奥沉默地走过去，拉着箱子开门进屋，“砰”地一声关上了门。

门里传来落锁的声音。】

罗纳尔多站在门外，他轻轻敲了敲门，“莱奥，我不想和你离婚……我们还没离婚呢对吗？如果我找到了新的球队……这一次我会好好踢的。要是我这次晋级了，你就……”

“没什么好谈的。你走。”莱奥不想听到关于球队的事情，在内马尔告诉他克里斯的体检报告之后！他背靠着门，浑身都在发抖，莱奥到现在还是不敢相信克里斯做了违反体育精神的事情，但是他没办法不相信。

“莱奥，求求你——”克里斯向前探头把脑门贴在门上，最近天气阴沉沉的，低气压让他的心脏不舒服的频率越来越高：“莱奥，至少让我把给你带的珍宝珠给你。”

“滚——”莱奥哽咽的声音从门里传了出来。

克里斯挠了挠头，没再纠缠，离开了。

在门里的莱奥祈祷着克里斯不要再用卑微的语气敲门了，因为他知道他自己的心，他没法再拒绝一次了。

克里斯真的没再敲？莱奥长出一口气，他不会承认内心深处有一丝丝的失落。莱奥在心里数到10，门外还是一片寂静，他打开一条缝儿向外望去，真的没人？

莱奥走出去在楼道里左右张望，也没见到克里斯的身影。莱奥走到栏杆旁，刚好看见克里斯远去的背影。克里斯穿着那件黑色的皮夹克，和以前的几个冬天一样，这大概还是他们结婚那年买的，如今早就被岁月磨的灰暗了，一点光泽都没有了。

莱奥很矛盾，很害怕。他怕克里斯突然转头看见自己然后再来纠缠，他告诉自己最好现在就回房间去。但同时却在心里想着，只要克里斯再上来求他一次，他就愿意和克里斯离开这里回到他们的小公寓。大概是孕期Omega对Alpha信息素的需求，莱奥在心里鄙视着自己——才分开这么几天他就对克里斯产生了思念，他甚至不需要克里斯再说些什么好听的话就愿意和他走。

克里斯没再上来。

他越走越远了。莱奥双手把紧栏杆，他现在在心里告诉自己，只要克里斯回过头，看到了自己，或许他会对自己伸出双臂，或许他就那么定定的站着，自己就愿意冲下去哭着扑进这个男人的怀里。他会告诉他自己已经知道了他被球队开除的原因，知道了他债台高筑，他可能会质问他为什么要做这样的事情。他才不管是不是大庭广众之下会让Alpha丢了面子，他甚至想扇他一个耳光，就算克里斯会愤怒的打回来他也不在乎。但是——只要克里斯回过头看到我——看我一眼——我就愿意——我愿意跑下去告诉他我——

克里斯消失在街角。

莱奥突然委屈起来，他退回自己的房间，轻轻关上门。最后不死心的把耳朵贴在门上听着门外的动静。

过了良久。没有，什么都没有。

莱奥背靠着门缓缓坐在地上，用胳膊圈住自己的膝盖，咬紧了牙齿，却还是克制不住眼泪流淌时的呜咽。他有预感这次他真的可以离婚成功——尽管克里斯刚才说他还没答应——但是……

另一边，转过街角的克里斯抹了抹泛红的眼角。胸口砰砰砰的跳动让他意识到这不仅仅是情绪激动带来的影响，他眯起眼睛想再回身看一眼莱奥。但是被建筑挡住了。他刚一挪动步子，却一阵头晕，他扶住建筑的墙体，把头靠在胳膊上稍事休息。

最后一班公交车和他擦肩而过。克里斯决定走路回家，可是半路却下起了大雨。克里斯赶忙到一个桥下避雨。桥下面有流浪汉的帐篷和铺盖卷，那些人看着克里斯，仿佛在说不要来和他们抢地盘。克里斯懒得理他们，贴着墙边坐下，揉着自己的心口——好难受。克里斯觉得自己现在连眼皮都有千斤重——或许真的是时候把翅膀还给莱奥了。

或许是上次踢比赛还是动了胎气，莱奥在Omega救助中心住了一个多星期以后突然腹部疼痛难忍，他强忍着撑到了救助中心的医疗站，但是医生水平有限，不敢断言胎儿的状态。莱奥疼的冷汗直流，没有Alpha在身边提供信息素的支援更是雪上加霜。莱奥实在不愿意满地打滚，他宁愿自己昏过去。这样想着，莱奥闭上眼睛，眼前一片黑暗，至少——至少感觉不到肚子疼了。


	10. 克里斯是个冒险家·10

克里斯是个冒险家·10

莱奥醒来之后发现自己已经不在救助中心简陋的诊疗室了，他在一家豪华的医院房间，屋里都是专业的医疗设备，空气弥漫着清洁的味道，但却不是廉价消毒水那样呛人。莱奥打量着自己胳膊上和胸口连接着的探测仪，看着自己床头一起上随时变动的数值，他不知道哪条线或者哪个数字代表什么，只是觉得以前只在电视上看到的东西出现在自己身上有几分有趣。

过了一会儿，医生和护士浩浩荡荡的进来了，还跟着一个内马尔。莱奥不知道内马尔又是怎么找到自己的——在自己已经婉拒了巴萨的邀请之后——但是他也不太惊讶就是了。

“Umm……”莱奥先清了一下嗓子，护士立刻递上来一杯水，带吸管的，莱奥稍稍探头就能抿到。莱奥问出他最关心的问题：“孩子还好吧？”得到医生的点头之后莱奥也点了点头，又疲惫的躺了回去。他还是觉得头重脚轻，全身乏力。

医生和内马尔说了点儿什么，带着护士离开了。

内马尔走到莱奥的床边坐下，莱奥不着痕迹的往里挪了挪。

“医生和护士说没有Alpha的信息素，怀孕和生产会很艰难，让我再劝劝你。”内马尔温柔的说。

“内——你不懂——”莱奥无奈的说：“再过一两个月我就能感觉到他了，我不可能伤害他。”

“它现在就是个胚胎，就是个受精卵莱奥。他根本不算个生命，也没有思维和感知力。”内马尔看到床上的莱奥听的似懂非懂，长出一口气，恢复了温柔的语气：“你知道Omega有决定自己生还是不生的权利，你不必为那个罗纳尔多考虑。”

“呃——其实——”莱奥不敢看到内马尔失望的表情，他只好换了个话题：“这个孩子，就是我的决定。我决定要生。不是为了——他”

“莱奥——”内马尔坐在床边深情的看着莱奥的脸：“你决定要生我也支持你。我——我有话要对你说……”

“拜托，内，不是现在——”莱奥预感到内马尔要说什么，他下意识的拒绝道。

【“你已经确定要离开他了不是吗？你也提出离婚了对吧？我有的是办法让他同意，交给我好了，我们……”】内马尔等不及，他自顾自的说着，拿起莱奥没有连着仪器的手抱在怀里。

【“我们没有可能，内马尔，放开我。”】莱奥轻轻抽回自己的手，说的话却没有余地。

【内马尔愣愣地看着里奥。】

他拒绝了。

【“我不会放弃的！”他再也不是十年前的小孩子了，“我会等你的！莱奥，我会一直等你的！”】

内马尔毕竟是大球星事务繁忙，他当天下午就飞回巴萨参加训练去了。走之前他告诉莱奥自己周末联赛结束就飞来看他，让莱奥在这家私人高档诊所安心休养。莱奥说这里的费用恐怕他承担不起，觉得还是及早回免费的Omega救助中心好一些。内马尔则说让莱奥以后去巴萨踢球挣了大钱在双倍还给自己就好了。走之前内马尔又提醒莱奥不要心软，克里斯再拿孩子当借口也不行，莱奥点头答应。

莱奥躺在病床上困惑着，他不是已经拒绝了巴萨的邀请吗？

他傻傻的盯着病床床头柜上摆放着的花篮大小的、内马尔买给他的珍宝珠限量设计师联名星空版。因为每一支的包装是以星球为主题的，所以看不出口味，厂家贴心又奢侈的用银丝细线在每一个棒棒糖插口下方印着口味的名称。莱奥一眼就看到克里斯老给他买的蜜茶牛奶味。他心里没来由的厌烦起来，这么多年，真是吃腻了这个味道——天知道这根本就不是他爱吃的口味。莱奥一下拉起那根蜜茶牛奶味的，扔到了垃圾桶里。现在这筒珍宝珠看起来顺眼多了。就可惜医生说他的指标还没完全出来，预计是需要控糖的。医生让他等指标检测都出来结果才可以开始吃，现在只能看着。

周六晚上，莱奥听护士说有一个叫罗纳尔多的要来探视，带着一个5岁左右的孩子。莱奥觉得更奇怪了：克里斯怎么知道他在这里的？

莱奥并不害怕，他知道克里斯窝里横的性格不敢在这里做出什么出格的事情。但他还是难免紧张。他猜克里斯大概是带着Junior再来求自己原谅的，想到自己和内马尔的对话，莱奥告诉自己不能心软！可是那是他最最最想念的Junior呀——最后莱奥决定采取鸵鸟政策：先装睡，看克里斯作何反应。但是，要是Junior先开口的话，他八成是装不下去的。莱奥在心里紧张着，他太想见到Junior了，但是，不行不行不行，不能一见孩子就心软。莱奥默念道。

克里斯打开房门了。

只有一个人的脚步声？Junior呢？

克里斯好像愣愣的站在门口没有动静。莱奥死死闭上眼装睡——他能听到自己的心跳超级快，好想要跳出胸膛一样。他强迫自己坚持住，一边闭紧眼睛一边数着自己的心跳转移注意力。

107次。

克里斯终于有动静了。

他先把什么东西放在离莱奥病床较远的桌子上，那大概是什么金属制品，和桌子接触时发出了清脆的声音。

然后他轻手轻脚的走到莱奥床前，弯腰把一个孩子放在病床上，在莱奥身边，那活物毛茸茸的发顶顶着莱奥的下巴。莱奥不睁眼也知道这是Junior，他还能从呼吸判断Junior睡着了，睡得很香。

好了，该克里斯说话了？

莱奥觉得自己控制不住自己想摸一摸Junior的小脑袋瓜的冲动了，他最后咬了咬牙，背对着克里斯睁开了眼睛，克里斯看不见他的脸。

克里斯不说话自己要主动出击了。莱奥要告诉克里斯自己的态度。虽然在孩子的问题上他也犹豫不决，但是离婚——好吧，离婚的问题他也没刚搬出来的那几天那么坚定了——但是至少分居是肯定的。克里斯要真想求得他的原谅还得制定一份关于以后的计划，做不了足球运动员没关系，但是不能再做坏事了。去跑船也可以呀！还可以去南美看看自己的爸妈。莱奥琢磨着，或许还应该让他写一份保证书，要去公证的那种。莱奥和Omega救助中心的人打听好了，这样的服务是有效的，写了保证书以后再家暴，这份保证书在法庭上也是证据。

莱奥一边掀开被子把Junior抱在自己怀里，一边转过脸打算先开口。

克里斯人呢？

他居然已经离开了？

莱奥看着怀里呼呼安睡的Junior摸不着头脑。他现在已经痊愈了，不再全身贴着检测探头，莱奥亲了亲Junior，下了床，走到门边的小桌子旁去看克里斯刚才放下了什么。

是一个金属盒子，装在一个破烂的塑料袋里。莱奥扔掉塑料袋，认出了这个盒子！是他装信件和零钱的盒子！

莱奥抱着盒子回到床上，盒子被人盖的很紧，莱奥用了大力气才把它抠开。里面的东西险些掉了出来，莱奥赶紧接住。

“上帝啊——”莱奥轻声惊叹着，他翻着盒子里的东西，大部分是简陋的未拆开的白色信封，能看出里面是不多的几张现金。莱奥认得是克里斯的妈妈每次见面给他的。他总是原封不动的给克里斯，原来克里斯也没打开？还有被一条皮筋绑成一打的现金。莱奥记得有几次克里斯妈妈找不到信封，就直接把现金给自己了，加起来大概是皮筋绑着的这些。

下面还有他和内马尔的信件往来，这是莱奥自己放的，克里斯应该没动。

莱奥一个一个翻着那些白信封，看到有一个不一样的：上面是克里斯的字迹，潦草的写着‘签字文件’四个字，没有封口。

莱奥赶紧打开这个信封：离婚协议书，放弃Junior抚养权同意书，流——流产知情同意书？

“什么鬼……”莱奥喃喃自语道。他现在是完全的困惑了。克里斯玩什么花样？流产？？？莱奥觉得就算自己真要流产克里斯也是会死缠烂打不让自己去医院的类型，怎么会……

盒子下面还有几个钢镚儿，也是莱奥以前自己放的，克里斯应该也没动。

莱奥愣愣的坐在床头，看着手上的盒子。他决定先不想了，等有机会问问内马尔再说。他把盒子放在床头，想先给Junior脱下衣服让孩子睡的舒服一点。一抬头，莱奥注意到桌子上那筒珍宝珠有了变化。本该是限量豪华星空版联名珍宝珠之蜜茶牛奶味的空缺处现在被插了一根新的棒棒糖！是最简装的珍宝珠，看包装就知道是什么口味的那种——当然还是莱奥吃腻了的蜜茶牛奶味。

“哎……”莱奥长叹了一口气，他猜测这一切这大概和内马尔有关。但是能见到Junior的开心超过了一切疑惑和不解，他娴熟的帮Junior脱掉外衣外裤，只穿了贴身的白背心和内裤。Junior嘟囔了一声，在睡梦中露出一个笑容表示着他有多么舒服。莱奥对着睡得正香的大儿子自言自语，拉着Junior的手放在自己的肚子上，不知不觉间也睡着了。

莱奥病房隔壁，护士抽完最后一管儿信息素，熟练的拔掉特制的针管，将止血棉压在克里斯的后颈，单手撕下一节胶带把棉花固定住。护士将在装信息素的密封试管上简单的写上了一些信息，两只手小心的端起试管架，走出了房间。

克里斯依然呆坐在椅子上，回想着刚刚发生的事情。

上次去提着箱子去看莱奥之后克里斯决定答应莱奥离婚的要求，他也想让莱奥去巴萨踢球。但是他确实想留下两个孩子，不光是为自己，也是为了爸爸妈妈。他连夜踏上了会葡萄牙的车程，把Junior接了回来，本想带着Junior再去看看莱奥，但是到了Omega救助中心，才得知莱奥被人转送到其他医院了。克里斯担心莱奥，但是怎么都问不出莱奥的下落。救助中心的医护人员给了克里斯一个号码，说是这位先生派人接走了莱奥。克里斯拨通号码，交谈后得知对方是内马尔的助手。

助手将电话转接给内马尔，内马尔告诉了克里斯莱奥现在所在的医院地址，并问克里斯对三份文件的决定是什么。克里斯说想先去看看莱奥，再和莱奥沟通一次。内马尔没再说什么。

克里斯带着Junior又从位于贫民区的Omega救助中心回到自己和莱奥的小公寓，他上次给莱奥收拾了他过冬的衣服，这次他想把莱奥一直收藏信件的铁盒子带给他。想到自己母亲这么多年给莱奥的钱他一直没动，就也塞了进去。

他带着才五岁的儿子辗转换乘来到了位于富人区的私人医院。Junior在公交车上就一直打哈欠，克里斯干脆抱着他，让他休息休息，Junior一路睡到了医院还没醒。克里斯也不忍叫醒他，其实他也很累，一手抱着Junior，一手提着装铁盒子的塑料袋。但克里斯坚持着，他只是在心里盘算着一会儿见到莱奥怎么开口。克里斯知道莱奥有多爱孩子，或许他该和莱奥说离婚之后孩子们跟着自己或者自己的父母，莱奥想的话随时可以来探视孩子。

但是莱奥可能不愿意再见到自己？那就问莱奥愿不愿意在孩子放假的时候把孩子接过去和他住。克里斯想着，Junior的问题还好说，问题是第二个娃离预产期还有6个月左右，他想着就算莱奥被说服了愿意生下第二个孩子再离婚，巴萨那边会同意吗？克里斯当然也知道自己的经济状况抚养两个孩子多有挑战性，但是……他穷习惯了，他小的时候连枕头都没有，睡觉的时候就把旧衣服归成一堆当枕头，现在也长大了。

克里斯一边琢磨着一边跟着护士来到了莱奥的病房。护士离开后，克里斯站在门口深呼吸，他在脑海里过了一遍自己要说的话，推开门走了进去。

莱奥在装睡！毕竟一起生活了快十年，克里斯看到莱奥的后背就能从起伏中判断出莱奥没有真的睡着。克里斯站在门口。看着房间里豪华专业的医疗设备，突然希望怀里的Junior也能享受这样的待遇，而不是跟着自己这个无能的老爸，连打车的钱都没有。

克里斯先把盒子放在门口的桌子上。他走到莱奥床前，把依旧熟睡的Junior放到莱奥怀里。莱奥努力闭紧眼睛的样子有几分好笑。克里斯盯着他看了几秒，脑子里想着或许该再和莱奥说句对不起？或许该祝福他以后在巴萨取得好成绩？克里斯看到莱奥床前的大筒珍宝珠，只少了一根——蜜茶牛奶味的。克里斯笑笑，果然这是莱奥最喜欢的味道，这小子迫不及待的第一个就吃掉了它。他从裤兜里掏出自己前几天给莱奥买的那一只蜜茶牛奶味的普通版珍宝珠，插在空缺的位置。或许自己该嘱咐莱奥少吃点糖？还是算了……克里斯想。

克里斯最后看了莱奥一眼，他还是选择什么都没说——他猜莱奥也不想听——转身走了。

到门口的时候他从皮夹克的口袋里掏出装有三张协议的信封，那里有两张还是空白的。克里斯签好了名字，把信封放在铁盒子里。轻轻关上莱奥的房门，护士在门外等他，说要提取一些他的信息素帮助莱奥减缓不适。克里斯告诉护士自己签了流产同意书，他的Omega可以放弃这个孩子了。护士一愣，还是请克里斯留下一些信息素，以防万一。克里斯知道莱奥洗掉标记之前可能都需要自己的信息素，他沉默的点点头，心里想着莱奥什么时候会洗掉自己的标记。

克里斯按着止血棉，觉得差不多到护士要求的时间了，他站起身，准备离开医院。

“阿维罗先生——”无处不在的内马尔推门走了进来。

“有事吗？”克里斯的语气很平静。

“护士说您签署了流产手术的同意书。”内马尔看起来也很真挚：“谢谢您。想必离婚和Junior抚养权的文件您也……？”

“嗯。”克里斯点点头，不想多说，内马尔的存在让他觉得自己完完全全是个失败者。

“我……真的很感谢！”内马尔看到克里斯起身要走，主动帮他拉开门：“贷款的事情先生无需操心，交给我就好。”

“……”克里斯觉得自己该硬气的拒绝，但是他也知道自己欠的钱大概要卖掉他的公寓才勉强还的清，他不想死在街头。那他至少该说‘谢谢’？但他也说不出口，那让他觉得自己把莱奥卖掉了。他不知道说什么，只是离开了医院。


	11. 克里斯是个冒险家·11

克里斯是个冒险家·11

三天后——

克里斯的公寓被一群混混撬开了门。

“你们是谁？”克里斯看着手持棍棒的陌生人大声问道。

“高利贷公司的——”为首的混混儿喊道：“你小子欠钱不还，老大让我们打断你的狗腿！”

“什么——”克里斯还没说完就被人推搡到地上。他抱着头弓起背，棍棒落到他身上，克里斯失去意识之前看着眼前的血迹，想到自己对莱奥做的事情，他用尽最后的力气扯起嘴角笑了一下，告诉自己这大概就是报应吧。

另一边

内马尔周六晚上见到了克里斯，却等了一个晚上，在周日早上才见到了莱奥，问莱奥有没有准备好和他一起回巴塞罗那迎接新的生活。

“我不知道，内——”莱奥让Junior自己去私人医院的小花园跑一跑，有护工看着，他不担心：“克里斯昨天来了——你知道吗？”

“什么？”内马尔看上去完全不知情：“这个人渣又来干什么？”

“他——”莱奥还以为内马尔知道点儿什么，他从床头柜的抽屉里拿出了那个信封递给内马尔：“他签了这三张纸给我，我以为……我以为是你？”莱奥还是说出了自己怀疑。

“我？”内马尔露出一个好笑的表情：“我联系他？你觉得我有那个时间吗莱奥？”

“嗯，我知道你很忙……”莱奥低下头想不明白这是怎么回事。

“莱奥……我——我不知道该不该告诉你——”内马尔沉默了几秒，鼓足勇气开口道：“虽然我没有联系他——但是他——罗纳尔多先生他——”

“他联系你了？”莱奥想到克里斯看到过内马尔和自己的信件交流，很可能知道内马尔的私人联系方式。

“嗯……”内马尔看起来紧张极了：“他……他怀疑我们的关系——我当然澄清了——我们之间清清白白，但是他没让我说完——他提出让我帮他付清高利贷欠的钱——”

“什么！”莱奥站了起来，他气愤地说：“克里斯怎么可以提这样的要求！内！这太过分了！你不要理他——”

“可是我答应了。”内马尔打断了莱奥的话：“他威胁说不给他钱就不会同意离婚，还说以后会对你——我说不出口——反正——反正我已经帮他付掉了。”

“内！”莱奥着急的说：“你怎么这么傻！他不敢把我怎么样？他能怎么样？我总是可以报警呀！”

“我不知道莱奥——我的意思是，这些钱对我来说也不算什么大钱——我真的不能再用你的人身安全冒险。”内马尔看起来内疚极了：“对不起莱奥——我知道我该先征求你的意思的。而且……你刚才给我看这三张文件，我，我才想起来……”

“想到什么？”莱奥被内马尔吞吞吐吐的样子弄得着急死了。

“他——罗纳尔多还说，让我给他一笔钱，以后——以后就不会再招惹你了。”内马尔解释道：“我当时没多想，以为他的意思是不再伤害你，就给他了。但我现在反应过来，他说的可能是这个。”内马尔指着莱奥给他看的三张签了名字的文件。

“……”莱奥说不出话，他心情烦躁，觉得十年的情意都错付了，克里斯，克里斯居然是这样的人！简直是让内马尔看了天大的笑话！莱奥心里充满了对内马尔的歉意：“内——我，我才该说抱歉，克里斯，克里斯居然是这样的人！”

“不，不，别道歉莱奥。”内马尔不敢看他：“如果，如果你还要回去的话，我想你还是可以？你有这个自由。那些钱你不用担心，对我来说真的就是几个进球的奖金而已。只要他不伤害你——”

“内——你在说什么？我还要回去？他那样对我们？”莱奥觉得克里斯把自己当成商品一样卖了。这太自私了！他气冲冲的说：“内……我，我跟你去巴萨！我也会努力踢球！我一定会把这些钱还给你。你别拒绝，我知道这些钱对你是小菜一碟，但是这对我很重要——他，他管你要了多少钱？”

内马尔又决绝了一次，莱奥坚持要他讲，内马尔犹犹豫豫的说了一个大概的数字，莱奥不再追问，只是告诉内马尔把这些钱一笔一笔记下来，他一定会努力赚钱，不管是在巴萨通过试训靠踢球挣钱还是自己去打工，一定会还给内。

“那你可得努力了莱奥。”内马尔终于露出一个艰难的笑容：“你还说要还我住院的钱来着哈哈。”

莱奥也扯出一个笑容算是给内马尔的玩笑的回应，但是他的心里又乱又气。内马尔赶紧劝他小心肚子里的孩子，别生气。莱奥这次怀孕前期受了几次伤，心情又起起伏伏，腹中胎儿确实不太稳，莱奥立刻认同了内马尔的话，决定先冷静下来，跟着内马尔去巴塞罗那看看有什么发展。他当晚拍睡了Junior，自己睁着眼睛到很晚，想着自己和克里斯的点点滴滴，有好的，有坏的，很晚才睡着。

又过了三天，离内马尔说的启程日期还有两天。莱奥和内马尔说他想回和克里斯的公寓再看看还有没有必须要带的东西。他没告诉内马尔他还想着再和克里斯谈一次，离婚协议他还没签，流产同意书他已经撕掉了，他只签了Junior抚养权的授权书，内马尔先去找律师办Junior在西班牙的居住证和转学等其他手续了。

内马尔对莱奥一个人回去表示了担心，但是看莱奥很坚定，内马尔知道自己阻拦不了。

当晚——

内马尔离开莱奥的护理病房，立刻让助理找人去清理克里斯公寓的血迹和其他混乱的痕迹。他本人没有露面，但是一直停车在楼下，收到清理完毕的汇报后他带上帽子和墨镜，去公寓做最后的检查。莱奥天亮就要来了，莱奥很聪明，一点小小的蛛丝马迹都可能让莱奥改变跟他回巴萨的决定。

细致的检查了一圈并故意在桌子上放一些没有收拾的碗盘，内马尔拿出护士稀释后的克里斯的信息素喷雾喷了几下。孕期的Omega嗅觉很灵敏，内马尔一方面担心房间里清洁剂的味道让莱奥生疑，一方面更担心莱奥会嗅到残留在空气里的血液的味道。

第二天一早，莱奥拒绝了内马尔派司机送自己的提议，搭乘最早班的公交回到了这个他熟悉的地方。他用手摸着肚子，掏出钥匙，打开了公寓的门。

“好吧……又不知道自己收拾，拿到厨房里都不会——”莱奥一边自己嘟囔着一边顺手把桌子上的碗和叉子拿到厨房，顺手洗好，倒扣着放在旁边的碗架上沥干水分。

克里斯不在家。

莱奥翻出自己的大箱子，从柜子里收拾着自己其他的衣服。他看到克里斯送自己的、他效力过的两个队的球衣，突然想到克里斯第一次通过试训之后还送了自己一条球队的腕带。他又跑到卧室，在抽屉尽头翻到了，莱奥把两件球衣和腕带仔细的卷好，放在箱子里。

房间里弥漫着淡淡的克里斯的Alpha信息素让怀孕的Omega舔着上唇想到一些不好的事情。他和克里斯好久没做那个了。莱奥觉得自己有要发情的迹象。他赶忙扔下收拾了一半的箱子，在床褥下翻出了自己藏的小玩具。克里斯不在家他又没钱买抑制剂的时候这个小玩具一度帮莱奥度过难关。

莱奥脱下自己的裤子和上衣，把暖气开足，随手从克里斯的抽屉里扯出一件T恤套在身上，上面有他熟悉的Alpha的味道。莱奥觉得自己现在无比的舒适。控制不住的呻吟了一声，躺在床上——克里斯的那一边——分开了自己的双腿。他先小心的用手指给自己扩张，然后等自己分泌出来的液体把床单都沾湿的时候用玩具操着自己。他用自己喜欢的频率，先插进去一半，抽出来一些，再完全插进去。

莱奥仰起头，伸手想把挡住眼睛让他觉得痒痒的头发拨走，却被手上的黏液沾湿了脸颊，现在头发更加牢固的贴在脸上。莱奥气恼的翻过身子，用脸在床单上磨蹭着把头发拨到一边。他跪趴在床上，这是克里斯最喜欢操他的姿势。因为克里斯爱死他的大屁股了。克里斯会拍打揉捏他的臀肉，向两边分开他的臀瓣以看清自己的小穴。

哦～莱奥又控制不住呻吟起来。他自己操自己的时候总会在脑海里回想着以前和克里斯做爱的细节让自己更舒服。这次他想到了上次圣诞节，克里斯带他回葡萄牙老家的事情。

那是12月中下旬，离圣诞节还有几天。克里斯买好了回葡萄牙的火车票，可是莱奥的发情期却在他们收拾好行李要出发去火车站之前到了。

“你开玩笑？”克里斯闻到莱奥浓浓奶香的信息素不可思议的喊道。

“……”莱奥抿着嘴不说话。他们家没有抑制剂了。

“你真会挑时间！”克里斯拉过他，在他脖子后面狠狠咬了一口给他灌了点信息素：“先这样。好点没？我们要错过火车了。改签我们可付不起。快走。”

“嗯——”莱奥答应道，跟着克里斯慌慌张张的赶火车去了。

在火车上莱奥觉得自己不能自控的往克里斯身上倚。刚上火车时还好，晚上车厢熄灯了，大家都睡着的时候莱奥又有要发情的感觉了。

“谁他妈的软蛋！”有乘客闻到了味道叫起来：“能不能管好自己的Omega！硬不起来老子帮你日！”

莱奥听到叫骂声更羞耻了。克里斯醒过来，拉过在他旁边的莱奥，悄悄把莱奥的头按在自己的胸膛安抚着他，又轻轻咬着莱奥脖子后面的腺体给他信息素。

“克里斯——下面——”莱奥用最轻的声音请求道。他们做的二等座席的车厢只有一个又小又破的洗手间，还一直被人占着。

克里斯转头看四周的乘客都歪着脑袋睡着了。他大胆的拉过莱奥坐在他的大腿上。

“唔？”莱奥的疑问还没说出口就被克里斯的大手捂住了嘴。

克里斯凑到他耳边说：“爽就咬我的手。”他说话间脱掉了莱奥松垮的裤子和内裤。只退到了莱奥的大腿根部，刚好漏出屁股来就够了。

克里斯单手解开自己牛仔裤前面的拉链，掏出自己硬的不行老二，草草往莱奥的后穴里插了两根手指，抬起莱奥的屁股，把洞对准，按在了自己的肉棒上。莱奥的衣服垂下来，下摆刚好遮住两个人交合的部位。真不是克里斯为了省钱给莱奥买不合身的衣服，而是莱奥就是这样，穿着符合他身高的衣服裤子也总感觉长出一截。但是现在……你不能抱怨什么就是了。

“！！——”莱奥无暇顾及自己的衣服长短问题，他狠狠的咬着克里斯的手侧面，口水都流出来也不敢出声。

克里斯一只手被莱奥咬着，另一只手扶住莱奥的腰，上下活动着莱奥。他想呻吟的时候就低头咬住眼前的莱奥的后颈，正好堵住嘴的同时还能给莱奥信息素。

莱奥转过头来寻求一个亲吻，克里斯吻住他，更大幅度的操着他。然后射在莱奥的屁股里。克里斯从去拿了很多手纸垫在莱奥内裤里，怕精液弄脏了火车座位。

第二天清晨火车到站的时候车上的乘客议论纷纷，大家左看右看想知道是哪对情侣这么大胆，让车厢里都是混合的信息素的味道。

莱奥红着脸和看起来无所谓的克里斯下了火车，又转公交大巴来到了克里斯父亲的房子。

“Junior！”莱奥抱起一见面就飞奔过来扑在自己怀里的儿子。Junior已经三岁了，现在正是可爱好玩的年纪。

“Papa！爹地！”Junior叫道，在莱奥怀里探头亲了克里斯一口，谁都不得罪！

晚上的时候Junior偷偷跑来要和克里斯和莱奥一起睡。莱奥立刻就同意了，克里斯眯着眼睛，莱奥知道他在想什么，但是拜托！老公和儿子哪个重要？当然要先满足儿子。

“你老实点儿！”莱奥转头对在自己身后的克里斯警告到。Junior睡在床最靠墙的里侧，中间是莱奥，外面是克里斯：“Junior刚睡着。”

“OK。”克里斯真的躺平，不再侧身用下体骚扰莱奥。

“你——收回你的信息素！”这个坏人！他知道莱奥的发情期还没结束，释放出自己的Alpha信息素引得莱奥要第二波发情。

“OK。”克里斯听话极了。他不再释放信息素，闭上眼睛好像真的要睡着了。

“……”混蛋！大鸡蛋！莱奥在心里骂着，这人把自己勾起来了，现在这是什么意思！

“……”克里斯一点声音都不出。

“你，你可以咬我的脖子吗？明天早上Junior出去了——再——那个我？”

“……”克里斯不出声。

“克里斯！”莱奥侧过身摇着克里斯的手臂祈求道：“老公——求求你——”他边说边学着克里斯刚才蹭他的样子用自己硬起来的小莱奥蹭着克里斯的大腿。

“现在来求老公了？”克里斯终于睁开眼，他推着莱奥转成面对着Junior，背对着自己，侧躺着的姿势，伸手去扒莱奥的睡裤。

“喂！脖子！”莱奥出声提醒道。他看不见克里斯在做什么，但是他把赤裸的肉棒贴在自己的屁股上莱奥感受到了。

“我就蹭蹭，不进去……”克里斯说着不要脸的话，在莱奥的臀缝里摩擦着。

“……哼——”莱奥觉得在儿子面前被操比在火车上被操还让他难为情，可是——Junior睡的很香——嗯，那也不行：“Junior，Junior会发现。克里斯……老公……停下……”

“爸爸说这么大的孩子睡觉都和猪一样。你放心吧——”克里斯用手指扩张着莱奥的小穴。

“哈啊——”莱奥咬着枕巾。这太羞耻了，Junior纯洁无暇的睡颜就在自己脸前，可是谁能想到自己的老公正从身后往自己的屁股洞里捅呢。

“刚才……唔……好多水儿……刚才你洗澡，Junior还问我手怎么了……”克里斯把手伸到莱奥脸前，小拇指下方的侧面有一个深深的青紫色的齿痕，看着就觉得疼，但是克里斯现在得意的和莱奥炫耀道。

“你……哈……轻点儿……”莱奥刚要开口，被克里斯加速的撞击顶成了破碎的呻吟。他气急，抓过那只手，却小心的避开了已经受伤的侧面，在手腕儿处又狠狠咬了一口。

克里斯疼的抽回手，他翻过莱奥的身体，趴在莱奥的身上狠狠操干着他。莱奥不敢大叫，用力咬住克里斯的肩膀不松口。

第二天早上，小小的Junior在莱奥怀里醒来。他自己坐起来。

“Papa……”他擦了擦嘴角的口水——梦里梦到好多好吃的糖果，都是奶糖——迷迷糊糊的叫到。

“嗯……”莱奥还没睡够，闭着眼睛回答。

“Junior的肚子说它饿了……”小宝贝摸摸自己的肚子。

“宝宝……”莱奥睁开眼睛，抱过他的儿子，亲亲Junior的鼻头：“我们吃早饭去，好不好？”

“嗯……”Junior看了一眼躺在旁边还没睡醒的克里斯：“Papa你吃了爹地吗？”

“……”莱奥僵硬的转头看到克里斯漏出来的肩膀上的齿痕，面无表情的扯着被子把克里斯整个人连头一起蒙起来，柔声哄骗着：“没有……Junior什么都没看见……”

“我能闻到……”Junior古灵精怪的动动鼻子：“奶糖的味道……”其实还有其他的味道，但是小孩子只能分辨出奶糖的香气。

“好了……我们吃早饭去。”莱奥庆幸自己昨天做完记得穿上了严实的睡衣睡裤，他一把抱起Junior，不管还睡得正香的克里斯，去洗漱，吃早饭了。

莱奥尖叫着高潮了。回忆也跑远了——————

休息了一下，莱奥捂着脸站在花洒下，他回过神，把玩具和自己都洗干净。把床单放进洗衣机里。莱奥红着脸继续收拾自己的箱子。他并不着急，他想等克里斯下午回家和他再聊一次，他没什么好挽回的，至少在内马尔告诉自己克里斯对内马尔提出的无理条件之后莱奥的心里满满都是对克里斯的不解和愤怒。

十年的感情，这个人就这么无情吗？回忆里的点点滴滴让莱奥不愿意相信克里斯做了这样的事情。他想亲自问一问克里斯，想听克里斯自己说出的话。就算克里斯骗他他大概也会相信。莱奥不是个无情的人，这十年他和克里斯真可谓相依为命，虽然磕磕绊绊，甚至受了不少委屈，但是莱奥还是很恋旧的。他觉得自己就算要和克里斯离婚，要和他划清界限，也该至少亲自告诉他自己的决定。

可是克里斯一夜都没回来。


	12. Chapter 12

克里斯是个冒险家·12

可是克里斯一夜都没回来。

天又亮了的时候莱奥一个人在他们的小双人床上睁开眼。他睡觉很轻，所以他确定一晚上都没人回来——克里斯去哪了？莱奥打开内马尔给他的手机，里面涌出的内马尔的短信让他内疚起来。他没告诉内马尔自己要过夜的。莱奥一边庆幸内马尔没报警或者派个车队来找自己，一边赶忙回复了内马尔，说他很安全，现在启程回医院，今晚还是会和说好的一样和内马尔一起踏上回巴萨的飞机。

莱奥最后把他的小玩具和几件克里斯的旧T恤塞进箱子里。把昨晚忘在洗衣机里的床单拿出来，到阳台上挂起来。临走的时候给克里斯留了一张纸条，上面写着自己的号码。莱奥检查了几遍，用杯子把纸条压在饭桌上，让克里斯回家看到纸条给自己的新手机号发短信——还有别忘了及时把阳台上的床单收回来！

莱奥锁好小公寓的门，下了楼走到公交站。他一手握着行李箱的拉杆，一手扶着腰，心里想着就算自己留了纸条，克里斯也百分之百不会收床单——上次就是这样的。莱奥翻了个白眼，公交来了，莱奥小心翼翼的拽着箱子走了上去。

他不知道现在克里斯正躺在医院生死未卜。

就这样，莱奥带着Junior和肚子里未出世的孩子，拉着两个行李箱，踏上了新的旅程。

一个月后——

巴塞罗那，内马尔豪宅自带的足球场。

【“跑！往前带球！”

莱奥有些迟缓地带着球跑在柔软的草皮上。

“犹豫什么？射门！”

莱奥胡乱把球踢了出去。球打在门柱上，又被内马尔截住，再次踢给了莱奥。

“空门都踢不进去？再来！”

内马尔把球传给莱奥，依然朝他吼着。

莱奥红着眼睛站在原地，内马尔的球势道猛烈，打在他肩膀上把他撞得一歪。】

“内——我想停一下”这一个月莱奥觉得像做梦一样，时间一眨眼就过去了。克里斯还是音信全无，莱奥强迫自己专注眼前的训练。他无比感谢内马尔愿意陪他练球，但是最近肚子里的宝宝反应越来越剧烈，Alpha又怎么能体会到莱奥怀着孕训练的艰苦？

更何况他没有自己的Alpha在身边，晚上的时候欲火烧的他睡不着，可是偏偏Junior在自己的房间——莱奥知道Junior这么大的孩子该开始自己睡了，可是他对Junior总觉得亏欠，也就每次Junior一求他就同意了——导致他连在床上自慰都做不到。只能偷偷去厕所用小玩具操自己。回来之后再搂着Junior睡觉。莱奥舔舔嘴唇，多希望搂着的是克里斯强健的臂膀……反正，能说得出口的原因和不能说的出口的原因加在一起，让莱奥开始怀疑来巴萨参加试训是不是一个好的选择。他转身想走。

【内马尔转瞬之间就拦在了里奥前面，“今天不进球别想走。”

“我不想……”

“你想！你想踢球！你天生就该踢球！别骗自己了！”

“我现在踢有什么用！十年！我耽误了整整十年啊！你告诉我，我现在踢球有什么用！！”

世界上有那么多那么多的错过和追悔莫及，然而他能怪谁呢？怪自己是个Omega？怪自己十几岁就结婚？还是怪那些尚能选择和逃离的日子里，只顾爱上一个根本不爱自己的人。】给他操持家务，生育孩子？

可是莱奥不后悔。

【“踢球，只是因为你想踢球。”内马尔笃定地说着，语气却松软下来，他屈起手指，小心翼翼地抹掉了莱奥的眼泪，“好了……好了，莱奥你才二十几岁，一点也不会来不及。好了……”内马尔轻轻地拥住了莱奥，仿佛在拥抱一个遥远的梦境、一个失而复得的祈愿。

莱奥的压力仿佛有了一个宣泄点，他终于失声痛哭起来。

在内马尔的陪伴和鼓励之下，莱奥一次又一次地射门，他试着踢出弧线，却一次又一次地失败。莱奥把球踢回来，重新在原来的位置站好。

“你需要个守门员。”消失了一会儿的内马尔朝他眨了下左眼，不甚熟练地拍了拍戴好手套的双手。】

下午两点左右，莱奥看看时间，结束了训练。他洗好澡，坐车去Junior的幼儿园接他放学，再带Junior去超市买一些食材，回家做饭。

已经搬到训练场附近的公寓一个月了，莱奥还是惊讶着这个社区的人们对Omega是多么的友好。倒不是说有人抢着帮助他提东西之类的，而是没有探究打量的目光，甚至轻浮的挑衅和眼神，莱奥感到自己被尊重，被平等的对待。内马尔告诉他越是富有的，有教养的社区越是这样的。

Junior也很喜欢新的幼儿园，一路上喋喋不休的和莱奥讲着美女老师是多么的温柔，自己不小心犯了错误也不会被训斥。他问莱奥要一部手机，说是自己班上的小朋友有。莱奥问他是每个小朋友都有吗？Junior摇摇头。莱奥问他那为什么他想要手机呢？Junior咬着腮帮子想了半天，说这样他可以给内马尔叔叔打电话。莱奥告诉他可以用自己的手机和内马尔联系。莱奥觉得这个风气不是太好，但是他还没想好怎么和Junior谈。

三个月后——

莱奥早已顺利通过了巴萨B队的试训。他骄傲的和好友内马尔分享了最近队内的训练和比赛。内马尔却泼冷水给他说欧足联平权委员会最近在给各国联赛组委会施压，要求各大联赛为促进第二性别平等做出贡献。各大俱乐部私下议论纷纷，但表面上都为了不在欧冠里被穿小鞋发布声明表示自家支持Beta和Omega球员加入。

巴萨自视西甲大哥，自然不落下风，不仅声情并茂的开了发布会，还公开表示来自拉玛西亚青训营的一位Beta和一位Omega将在下赛季升入一线队，从而使巴萨成为了世界历史上第一家有Omega加入一线队的豪门球队。

“呃，这挺好的呀，内。”梅西抱着足球，抬头看着内马尔说：“一线队有Beta和Omega是个新闻，但是和我有什么关系呢？”

“你真不明白莱奥？”内马尔看起来很焦躁：“一线队有一个Omega了，你能升上来的可能性就几乎没有了——毕竟巴萨要Omega只是做做面子，不会放几个Omega在大名单里浪费名额。”

“……”莱奥想着自己还在为能通过B队的试训而兴高采烈，内马尔居然已经开始考虑一线队的事情了。他安慰道：“没事的内，B队我已经很满意了。”

“我……我很抱歉莱奥，我不该说Omega是浪费名额。”内马尔说：“莱奥你的未来绝对不应该止步B队。你得好好踢，一定要来一线队。”

“不，别道歉，我懂你的意思。”莱奥不在意，相反他很感激：“Omega体力和身体素质就是不如Alpha，这没什么。谢谢你总是告诉我实话，内……无论是这次，还是——还是，你知道的。”莱奥指的是克里斯的事情。

现在他怀孕8个月了，肚子不是很大，但是因为足球运动员的职业特殊性，B队的教练已经提前给莱奥放假了。莱奥知道这又是欧足联推行第二性别平等的功劳，自己不仅可以放假，俱乐部会全额支付自己的工资，甚至球队考虑到莱奥不能上场比赛无法取得进球，也就无法获得奖金，还给莱奥了一笔补贴。

但是……克里斯还是从来没联系过自己。莱奥开始有点担心，想着或许可以问问内马尔。

“我——莱奥，你马上要生了，我不能再给你压力了。”内马尔看起来不想聊克里斯的话题，他站起来：“我们再练习一次刚才那个战术配合，可以慢一点。你累了我们就停下。”

下午的时候莱奥先去接Junior放学，然后告诉他晚上内马尔叔叔来他们的小公寓吃个晚饭。Junior开心的跳起来，他可喜欢内马尔叔叔了。

“Junior！！”内马尔手上拎着个袋子，像个小孩子一样兴奋的用另一只手抱了抱见到他就像火箭炮一样冲过来的Junior。

“内马尔叔叔！！！”Junior尖叫着，雀跃着和内马尔和他讨论着上次国家德比中内马尔对皇马的进球。

莱奥对于掐时间做饭是个好手，他刚好把煎好的牛排摆好盘，从冰箱里拿出来已经准备好的沙拉。然后拿出三个玻璃杯，倒了两杯橙汁，给自己准备了一瓶矿泉水——他的医生说自己不能摄入太多糖，莱奥连橙汁也不敢喝。

席间三个人有说有笑，直到Junior首先解决了牛排，却不愿意碰沙拉。莱奥像之前做过无数次的那样告诉Junior蔬菜对小朋友多么重要，然后告诉他不吃完自己小盘子里的那一份就没有餐后小饼干。Junior今天有内马尔撑腰，格外的爱撒娇，还是嘟着嘴不肯吃蔬菜，也不愿意妥协自己的小饼干。

“Junior——内马尔叔叔小时候就是吃了很多蔬菜，才像现在一样强壮哦！”内马尔帮着莱奥劝说道。

“不要嘛～”Junior摇头。

“那——你吃完蔬菜叔叔给你一个礼物怎么样？”内马尔从脚下拿起袋子晃了晃。

“什么？”莱奥刚才忙着做饭，没注意到内马尔带了礼物来：“又不是什么节日，你还给他带了礼物？”内马尔还没来得及解释，Junior先行动起来了。

“好吧——”Junior看起来还是不情不愿，但是他闭起眼睛，三口吃掉了盘子里的蔬菜，嘴外面还挂着一半生菜叶子，他努力用手塞进去，然后含混不清的冲内马尔伸出手：“内苏苏，什么礼物？”

“哦耶！Junior是最棒的！”内马尔给了Junior两个大拇指，然后把袋子给Junior让他自己打开。

是个Junior以前和莱奥提起过的现在幼儿园最流行的儿童翻盖手机。

“Wow！！！！”Junior惊喜的大叫道，跑到内马尔的椅子前面跳起来抱住内马尔的脖子：“我爱死你了内马尔叔叔！”Junior迫不及待的开始摆弄起新手机来。

莱奥的脸开始黑了下来。孕期的他本来就比较敏感和情绪化。他一把抽走了Junior手里的手机。而且他从没和内马尔说过Junior想要手机的事情，内马尔不会读心术，那就一定是……一定是Junior自己开口和内马尔要的？这让莱奥想到克里斯主动去联系内马尔让他给他钱的事情，怒从心起，甚至想给Junior一个耳光。但是他只是握住夺过来的手机，攥紧了拳头克制着自己。

“Papa！？”Junior又惊又气，小孩子完全不知道莱奥为什么发这么大火。

“现在——立刻——马上——”莱奥低沉下声音，他不想让自己的声音颤抖，那样会降低话语里的威严：“回到你的房间。坐到你的安静时间小椅子上，想一想自己做错了什么？”

“我什么都没做！！”Junior吓坏了。

“还狡辩！”莱奥站了起来，椅子被他推后发出咣的声音，莱奥完全不为所动，他指着Junior自己的房间：“现在离开饭桌，坐到你的安静时间椅子上。”

“……”Junior珉着嘴唇要哭，莱奥不愿意看他撒娇的样子，两只手抓住他的腋下，直接把Junior从他的座位上托了起来，抱到他的小椅子上。

“你就坐在这里。不知道自己错在哪儿就在这里坐到睡觉！”莱奥生气的说。看着坐在椅子上不敢动，只是抹着眼泪的Junior，他一狠心扭头走出了Junior的房间，他细心的没关门，这样他在客厅还能知道Junior在干什么。

“莱奥……”内马尔看起来也吓了一跳，他好不容易找回了自己的语言：“怎么那么生气？”

“我不能接受这个，内——”莱奥摇摇头用手扶着额头说：“你该拒绝他。他这么小，就学会管你要东西了？长大了——长大了怎么办——难道，难道又像——又像他爸爸一样吗？你真的该拒绝他，你对他太好了。”

“……”内马尔没想到莱奥是因为想到了这个事情而这么生气，他赶忙说：“Junior没管我要东西莱奥。是我上周见到普约尔队长的儿子，看到他有个手机，我问了他，才知道现在小朋友都流行这个……”

“……啊”莱奥说不出话来，他知道自己错怪Junior了。但是因为手机产生的关于克里斯的联想让他好不容易平静下来的心情又心烦意乱起来。

“莱奥。”内马尔走到莱奥身旁，弯下腰扶住莱奥的肩膀，说：“莱奥，Junior还有你这个爸爸。你得相信你对他的影响更大些。”他说完直起腰试着把莱奥拥入怀里，莱奥没拒绝，他靠在内马尔身上，感受着内马尔的手掌轻轻拍着他的后背——莱奥已经半年没被Alpha这样温柔的抚摸了。

内马尔走的时候简单的亲吻在了莱奥的侧脸上，莱奥笑了笑，再次因为自己情绪失控和内马尔道歉，内马尔不介意，离开了。

莱奥深呼吸，告诉自己大人也会犯错。他走到Junior的房间，虽然门没关，但是莱奥还是敲了敲门。Junior从自己的小椅子上抬起头，害怕的看着莱奥。

“Junior……”莱奥走过去，蹲在Junior身前：“是Papa错怪你了。内马尔叔叔告诉Papa是他要送给你手机的。抱歉Junior。Papa想太多了。”

“……”Junior咬着嘴唇不说话。莱奥不知道Junior是不是愿意原谅自己。

“Junior，你站起来好不好。”莱奥温柔的说着。Junior听话的站了起来，莱奥自己坐在Junior的小椅子上，他大着肚子，这个动作有点艰难，但是莱奥坚持：“Junior，Papa现在要给自己静坐时间。因为Papa错怪你了，还对你发了脾气。”

“Papa——”Junior摇摇头，看到莱奥坐在自己的小椅子上不舒服，他立刻懂事的说：“没事——Papa，我原谅你了。”

“真的吗Junior？”莱奥惊喜的说：“那我们还是好朋友吗？”

“嗯——还是。”Junior脸上的泪痕还没干，莱奥心疼的用手指擦了擦Junior的脸。

“谢谢你宝贝。”莱奥把Junior抱在怀里：“今天Papa吓到你和内马尔叔叔了。Papa已经和内马尔叔叔说好了，下次再请他来吃牛排，好不好？”

“嗯好——”Junior舔了舔嘴角，犹豫了一下问道：“Papa会和内马尔叔叔结婚吗？”

“什么？？”莱奥抬起头好笑的看着Junior，结婚这个词被还不到6岁的小朋友认真的说出来很搞笑。

“你会和内马尔叔叔结婚吗？”Junior重复道。

“我不觉得宝贝。”莱奥耐心的回答道：“Junior为什么这么问？”

“我 看到——看到他亲你。”Junior歪着头想了一下说。

莱奥和Junior解释了贴面礼也可以出现在朋友之间。Junior似懂非懂的点头。父子两个人一起分享了小饼干。Junior洗澡睡着以后莱奥回到自己的房间，拿出手机，还是没有任何克里斯的消息。这几个月莱奥试着给克里斯的号码发短信，打电话，可是短信发出去犹如石沉大海，电话打出去总是说已关机。最近干脆变成了是空号。


	13. 克里斯是个冒险家·13

克里斯是个冒险家·13

“我 看到——看到他亲你。”Junior歪着头想了一下说。

莱奥和Junior解释了贴面礼也可以出现在朋友之间。Junior似懂非懂的点头。父子两个人一起分享了小饼干。Junior洗澡睡着以后莱奥回到自己的房间，拿出手机，还是没有任何克里斯的消息。这几个月莱奥试着给克里斯的号码发短信，打电话，可是短信发出去犹如石沉大海，电话打出去总是说已关机。最近干脆变成了是空号。

莱奥的胸部饱满起来，这是为了给即将到来的宝宝做好准备。

今天Junior难得自己乖乖的在自己的房间里睡着了，莱奥准备去洗澡之前看着镜子里自己的赤裸的身体又想起克里斯。

克里斯——

那是他怀着Junior的时候，同样的月份。他的乳头总会瘙痒，医生给他开了皮炎类药物，说是只要每次只用一点点，不会伤害宝宝。可是莱奥不太敢用，毕竟是以后宝宝要直接咬住的部位，就算有医生的保证他也难免心中不安。

洗完澡擦干之后总是瘙痒频率最高的时候。莱奥知道他越挠就会越痒。于是他把目光投向了在客厅沙发上看电视的克里斯身上。

莱奥把浴巾挂好，穿着松垮的棉质睡衣睡裤走到客厅——他没系睡衣前面的扣子。

“你洗好了？”克里斯连目光都懒得从电视上移开，用余光瞟了莱奥一眼，站起来准备自己去洗澡。

“嗯……洗好了。”莱奥开始脸红。

“？”克里斯终于正眼瞧了他一眼，“又馋了？”

“……”莱奥的脸更红了。他坐在克里斯旁边。在克里斯要伸手到他睡裤里的时候出声了。

“不是……不是下面……”莱奥在心里着急，这个不懂风情的糙汉！没发现我今天没系扣子吗？！

“哦——”克里斯从莱奥的裤子里缩回手，终于转移到莱奥的上半身，但是却推着莱奥让他把后脖颈暴露给自己：“自己把头发撩起来呀！”

“不是——不是脖子！”莱奥急死了，他闪开克里斯的捏着他脖子后面腺体的手。自己撩开衣服，让克里斯看到他双乳上的两点红肿——那乳尖本应是偏粉红色的：“是这里——老公——”

“小骚货……”克里斯骂了他一句，稍微用手揉了揉他的胸肉，然后低下头左右比较了一下，最后选了左侧的舔了上去。

“嗯……老公……”莱奥呻吟起来，现在克里斯少有的在他的视线下方。莱奥能看到克里斯的舌尖触碰着他的乳珠，轻轻一舔立刻缩了回去，逼得莱奥挺起胸膛寻求更多的舔舐。莱奥心急的哼哼了两声，伸手抱住克里斯的头让Alpha更贴近自己的胸部。

“立起来了——”克里斯赞叹着挺立起来的乳尖，再次张嘴，这次他把左侧的乳头全部含在嘴里吮吸着。莱奥放声大叫起来。克里斯舔了一会儿左边，大发慈悲的移动到右侧，直到莱奥的一对儿胸脯都沾上了口水亮晶晶的才停下来。

“要……下面……”莱奥才刚洗完澡，但是他顾不上那么多，克里斯的舌头让他现在欲火焚身。

那时候他怀着两个人的第一个宝宝，挺着8个月的肚子，克里斯对他很温柔。他让莱奥在沙发上坐稳，自己蹲在地上帮莱奥脱掉裤子，起身的时候还亲了亲莱奥的肚子。

“宝宝别怕……爹地要操Papa了……不会伤害到你……”克里斯说着让莱奥害臊的话，躺在沙发上，示意莱奥自己准备好骑上来。

“……”莱奥说不出什么，只是哼哼着自己往身后插着手指。他知道有的两位都是男性为第一性别组成的AO家庭会让孩子管Omega叫妈妈，可是莱奥不喜欢。他喜欢克里斯的想法。

莱奥扶着肚子，跨坐在克里斯的上方。他小心的抿着唇红着脸，却毫不客气的在克里斯的辅助下缓缓坐在Alpha勃起的阴茎上，开始浪叫起来。

克里斯扶住莱奥帮他保持平衡，用尽全力克制着自己挺腰操的更深的冲动。他想让怀着孕的Omega完全自己掌握速度和节奏，他知道等不了一会儿自己身上这个淫荡的小骚货就会求自己用力操他。现在的克里斯只是尽情享受着莱奥荡漾的臀波一下一下撞在自己的大腿上。

从回忆里走出来，莱奥揉着肚子，和宝宝说着关于他如何思念克里斯的傻话——这些话他没人可说，连Junior都不爱听。

Junior比莱奥还更快的适应了新环境，他喜欢西班牙，喜欢巴塞罗那，喜欢莱奥的新公寓，喜欢新幼儿园的美女老师，喜欢可以经常见到电视上的大球星，喜欢可以每天见到自己的Papa，而不是过年过节的时候才能见面几天。他肆无忌惮的对莱奥撒着娇，像要把之前的几年都补回来一样。

偶尔他会问爹地在哪儿的问题，但是莱奥随便编个借口就能Junior就会相信了，也不会再追问什么了。莱奥替克里斯觉得伤心，他以为Junior至少会再问问‘爹地什么时候回来？’呢。

揉着揉着，莱奥的手不知不觉的揉上了自己再次丰盈起来的双乳。他可以模仿克里斯的手法自己揉捏，但是无论如何舔不到就是了。最后还是和他这几个月做过很多次的一样，套上克里斯的旧T恤，靠着小玩具和回忆里Alpha雄壮坚挺的老二度过了情关。

睡前他掏出手机给Alpha发今天的短信：

【克里斯，你因为我擅自离开而生气了吗？还是不肯理我吗？】莱奥已经发过很多次这样的短信了。

【还有8周宝宝就要出生了。】莱奥用舌头顶着上颚怎么说或许能获得克里斯的注意，他上次提过医生说生产时最好有自己的Alpha陪在身边，但是克里斯明显不在意。

【你不是说第二个宝宝要是儿子的话要叫尤西比奥吗？】莱奥觉得自己聪明极了，他想好怎么发今天的短信了【你要是再不理我，我们的二儿子就要叫蒂亚戈了。】*

两个月后

蒂亚戈·梅西有惊无险的降生了。没有Alpha的陪伴，莱奥的生产过程更漫长一点，但是好在他现在有世界顶尖的助产团队，还有经济能力可以选择无痛生产，当然还要感谢内马尔让护士事先收集的克里斯的信息素，对帮助莱奥镇定下来起了很大的作用。

蒂亚戈比Junior刚出生的时候轻一些，但是医生说依旧是个满分宝宝，让莱奥放心。莱奥把蒂亚戈抱在怀里，刚来到人世的小精灵无师自通的吮吸着奶头，又获得了医生的称赞。莱奥因为医生的夸奖心里美滋滋，只是依然觉得少了什么。

废话。当然少了点什么。少了他的Alpha，他的丈夫，他的克里斯。

蒂亚戈三个月的时候莱奥就把他送到专业的幼儿中心了，他要回归球队开始训练和比赛了。莱奥有不舍，但是想到每天下午就能接蒂亚戈回家，晚上可以抱着他和Junior一起拍他睡觉，莱奥觉得比刚生Junior的时候好太多了。

莱奥还告诉自己是因为内马尔的引荐自己才能进入巴塞罗那B队，绝不能让内马尔丢脸，而且他还要攒钱替克里斯还欠内马尔的钱。抱着这个念头，莱奥在场上进球的欲望格外强烈。不久，在B级别的联赛中出现了有这个‘神奇Omega’，巴萨开场就先有一球的说法。

莱奥的抢眼表现引起了一线队教练组的注意。教练组和董事会找了个时间想约莱奥谈话。

“上帝啊！”莱奥紧张地搓着手，对一起坐在草皮上的内马尔说：“瓜迪奥拉要见我？我的天我怕我见到他眼泪就会流出来。我能找他要签名吗？”

“乌梅巴托才是关键人物莱奥！”内马尔冷静的分析道：“瓜帅是个教练，拿钱干活儿的。你的球技和球商有目共睹，他不会反对俱乐部把你提到一线队。”

“乌梅巴托？”莱奥对这个名字陌生得很。

“那是主席！”内马尔不敢相信莱奥竟然不知道巴萨主席的名字：“他才是老板——也不算是老板——但是他的决定才起关键作用。”

“内，我是说，你真的觉得我能去一线队？”莱奥才刚刚在B队踢了一个赛季，每天都被巴萨人性化的管理（高薪）和高科技的支持所震撼。两年前的他从没想过有一天自己能过上这么……这么稳定，不缺钱的生活。

“当然！你16岁就该去的！”内马尔不屑道，他继续分析道：“他们约谈你的重点肯定是你的Omega身份。你得记住，要告诉他们你的政治立场绝对正确，说一些Omega能和Alpha一样优秀，一样强大之类的。”

“我……我不觉得……”莱奥心虚的摸摸后脑勺：“我跑动就是比Alpha要少呀……更不用提身体对抗时吃亏。”

“但你跑得快呀！而且盘带好能带球突呀！”内马尔说服着莱奥：“莱奥，你真的不想进入一线队？现在创造历史晚了点，上次和你提过的Omega，博扬，已经是世界第一位Omega升入豪门一线队的了，但你，你不比他差呀！”

“内，谢谢你。真的。”莱奥犹豫了一会儿还是开口了，：“但其实我今天是想问你另外一件事的，关于克里斯的——我知道，我们划清界限了，但别打断我，内——自从他把签字的文件给我后我们就断了联系。电话，短信，信件，都没有回复。我试着跟他父母联系，也打不通……我很担心。内，你说他不会是出事了吧？”

“呃，不会。”内马尔没想到莱奥还一直想和那个前夫联系，他问：“你联系他做什么？”

“他是孩子的爸爸啊！”莱奥被内马尔的问题逗笑了，他戳了戳内马尔的脑门儿：“你真是个小孩儿，什么都不懂。”

“我不是！不是十年前那个孩子了！莱奥！”内马尔把衣袖挽起来给莱奥展示着自己的肌肉：“我长大了，变强壮了。可以保护你，保护宝宝们。”

“你——”莱奥听出了内马尔的意思，可是内马尔没让他说完。

“你也别打断我莱奥！”内马尔继续说：“我……我不介意，蒂亚戈和Junior的爸爸是那个罗纳尔多，我，我愿意当他们的爸爸。莱奥，真的，我会对他们像自己的孩子一样好。你给我个机会好不好？”

“……”莱奥低着头不说话。他不喜欢朋友管克里斯叫‘那个’罗纳尔多，透着点儿歧视的味道。但是面对内马尔，莱奥说不出什么，内马尔以为自己的机会来了，开始乘胜追击。

“莱奥，Junior那么喜欢我，蒂亚戈那么小什么都不知道。”内马尔靠近了莱奥一点：“给我个机会，我们试一试，我不会强迫你做不舒服的事情，我们可以就约个会，吃吃饭。好吗？”

“我——内——我真的不觉得我们合适。”莱奥想到自己来到巴塞罗那之前的十年：“我结过婚，有两个孩子，甚至还有先天疾病得靠打激素针才能长个子——”莱奥停在这里，看内马尔的反应。

“你骗人莱奥。”内马尔不看莱奥，声音听起来有几分哽咽了：“你知道你就是不喜欢我，才找这么多借口。你讨厌我。”

“我没有！”莱奥下意识的否定道，上天啊，他怎么会讨厌他唯一的好朋友？莱奥看内马尔还是不看他，赶忙讨好的说：“我当然不讨厌你，内！”

“那就是喜欢我喽！”内马尔转过脸，脸上根本没有伤心，他刚才是装的！

“好哇！”莱奥作势要打他：“你这个大骗子！去当演员吧！演的跟真的似的！”

“哈哈哈我错了莱奥！”内马尔一边挡着莱奥的拳头一边撒娇：“我就是想试试你的真心嘛～”

“以前都没发现你这么会骗人！”莱奥放过了内马尔，开玩笑道：“你不会还有事儿骗了我吧？”

“没有！保证没有。”内马尔举起双手向莱奥保证，莱奥笑着从草皮上拉起他——到时间去接蒂亚戈和Junior了。

就这样，莱奥仿佛被推着走，跟着生活流，就这样流到了一线队。欧足联大力赞扬了巴塞罗那身先士卒引进两位Omega在一线队的做法，并表示要保护技术型球员，对犯规的判罚更加严格，并将在新赛季引入视频助理裁判，一点点小的犯规也不能放过。

舆论哗然。有人觉得巴萨讨巧卖乖做足协的狗来换取一点在欧冠赛场的照顾；有人说这是政治大于足球的耻辱——Omega就应该有他们自己的联赛，要和Alpha一起踢球就该做好被撞飞的准备；还有人站出来反驳，认为在足球领域脚下技术是首要的，只靠身体素质就成了美国佬暴力的美式橄榄球；各大豪门则纷纷为自己对政策解读和应变的迟钝悔不当初：不说梅西，巴萨一线队的第一个Omega博扬可是从小在拉玛西亚长大的！那是多少年前的事了？那时候的巴塞罗那就开始招收Omega来青训了。当然还有人开始挖一些角落里的事情，比如二十几年前阿根廷球王马拉多纳是不是一位伪装成Alpha的Beta？比如传言中博扬和皮克在更衣室乱搞是不是确有其事？

“是真的？”莱奥听着好友内马尔的抱怨：“你觉得这是为什么布斯克茨和库蒂尼奥不给你喂球？”莱奥刚升入一线队，他和博扬的技术特点相似，主要是给博扬打替补，但是和博扬同属锋线并经常一起首发的内马尔则和这位Omega有着更直接的竞争。

“和皮克应该不是真的，他们俩就是好朋友一起长大——”内马尔明知道四周没人还是看了看营造出一种紧张感：“我听说皮克是同A——反正，不说皮克，博扬以前在青训的时候，就在更衣室里让那些Alpha玩儿，不是什么秘密——你没发现哈维和他的关系就很冷淡吗，场上也不会故意给他做球？因为哈维是个Beta，不吃Omega那套。”

“Omega哪套？”莱奥皱起眉头觉得自己受到了冒犯。

“当然不是说你莱奥。”内马尔说，模仿着博扬的语气和动作：“就那套呗，‘又到那几天了，不知道谁能给我个临时标记，好忧愁……’”

“噗……”莱奥想象了一下自己说这样的话做那样的动作忍不住笑了出来。又想了一下博扬对自己和内马尔也一样很冷淡，说：“我还以为他和我同是Omega，想着和他走近一点呢……”

“你可得了吧莱奥。防着他还来不及。我都不一定是他的对手。”内马尔假装打了个寒战。

“早知道一线队更衣室这么复杂，我还不如就在B队，挣的也够花，赢球也简单，大家还其乐融融。”莱奥想到之前的更衣室氛围，不由得怀念起来。

“吁——”内马尔做了个禁声的手势：“这话可不敢在这里讲。被人传到主席或者教练耳朵里就是Omega没有竞争意识，不想赢球！”

“我的天——”莱奥吐吐舌头。和内马尔一起离开了。

可是通稿还是铺天盖地的来了。倒不是关于莱奥想不想赢球，而是关于莱奥和内马尔与克里斯的三角关系的。

莱奥看着从去年开始来欧洲给自己当经纪人的父亲摆在自己眼前的新闻报道，说不出话来。撰稿人花了大量的笔墨描写他和克里斯的婚姻，写两个人青梅竹马，莱奥却为了来巴塞罗那抛弃了老情人。写内马尔的段落笔墨不多，但直指莱奥婚内出轨，甚至提出蒂亚戈的生父就是内马尔的猜想。这些段落配了很多照片，有两个人在球场上的，训练时的，还有内马尔和莱奥一起去接孩子放学的照片。莱奥却盯着他和克里斯的唯一一张照片移不开眼。

是当年刚把Junior送回葡萄牙老家时克里斯爸爸让他们俩拍的，说寄回去给Junior看。莱奥记得那晚克里斯搂着他，两个人在昏暗的灯光下自拍，他当然记得当晚拍完照片两个人做爱的时候克里斯还拍照录像了。

他没敢告诉任何人，无论是爸爸还是内马尔，他在心里捏一把汗的同时也觉得欣慰——性爱录像没曝光就说明不会是克里斯图财把自己卖了——又一次。

或许这几年他良心发现，才不好意思联系我？

莱奥的心绪飘得很远。

克里斯现在在哪里？在做什么？他会在电视上看我踢球吗？他知道蒂亚戈会走路，会说话了吗？他知道蒂亚戈会叫爹地了，但是还没有第二个人听到过吗？他知道Junior上次在学校说内马尔是自己的爸爸被自己教训了吗？他知道，他知道我很想他吗？可是我怎么都联系不到你，克里斯，你到底在哪儿？

“你知道照片的来源？”父亲的声音打断了莱奥的内心世界。莱奥反省着自己在克里斯做了一系例突破自己底线的事情之后还这样惦念着他。可是这思念是真实的，莱奥无法欺骗自己的心。

“哦这张——”莱奥看到父亲指着的是那张克里斯拥着他的自拍：“是几年前Junior2、3岁的时候克里斯爸爸让我们寄过去的。”

“这个老的和那个小的罗纳尔多一样坏。都不是什么好人。不一定是哪一个把照片卖给了媒体。”父亲狠狠的说。莱奥不敢反驳。但是再一次听到亲近的人称克里斯为‘那个罗纳尔多’让他撅了撅嘴。

“爸爸——不是的。”莱奥当然不好意思说克里斯要是为了钱能卖给媒体更劲爆的，他只是说：“克里斯不是那样的人。”

“事到如今，你还帮他解释？”父亲来西班牙之后不知怎么知道了克里斯高利贷的事情，莱奥大概猜得出父亲是怎么打听出来的，他没办法解释，也不愿意去追究，父亲继续说：“亏得我们全家在阿根廷每天为你们小两口祈祷。”

“……”莱奥在心里吐槽大概只有妈妈真心的祈祷吧？他成名时间不长，但成名以后，没借着‘姓梅西’捞一桶金的也就自己的妈妈了。这么看，就算克里斯的父母把照片卖给媒体也不算什么，他们两家人半斤八两。

*尤比西奥是葡萄牙足球传奇。阿根廷传奇马拉多纳的名字是迭戈Diago,和蒂亚戈Thiago发音很相似，就当是莱奥是在致敬马拉多纳了。


	14. 克里斯是个冒险家·14

克里斯是个冒险家·14

“……”莱奥在心里吐槽大概只有妈妈真心的祈祷吧？他成名以后，没借着‘姓梅西’捞一桶金的也就自己的妈妈了。这么看，就算克里斯的父母把照片卖给媒体也不算什么，他们两家人半斤八两。但是莱奥还是什么都没说。另一个念头突然跳进了他的脑海：

自己都联系不到克里斯或者他的父母，如果能揪出到底是谁卖下了照片，那不就联系到了克里斯的父母吗？想到能联系到克里斯的父母，或许就能联系到克里斯，让莱奥一下子兴奋起来，他决定不告诉爸爸或者内马尔这个念头，毕竟他们俩都对克里斯有成见。

通稿的事情对莱奥的风评造成了一定的负面影响，但是莱奥脚下技术细腻，球商也很高，替补登场也经常能上演连追两到三球甚至读秒绝杀的奇迹。巴萨高层不愿意因为舆论放弃天赋异禀的莱奥，干脆开始买通稿写莱奥从小患激素类疾病，身残志坚坚持踢球的洗脑包在网上散播。

高层还要求莱奥接受媒体采访，讲他生病后是如何不屈不饶，不向命运低头，坚持训练，最后被球探看重得以以Omega的身份辗转来到巴萨发展。莱奥不敢当着主持人的面说出真相：他靠结婚拿了欧洲绿卡才治好了病，十年间也没有坚持训练，只有坚持做家务和努力的怀孕生孩子——虽然十年只生了两个，但现在倒成了巴萨方面‘莱奥是个独立的Omega’的侧面论据。莱奥一脸懵逼的接受了访谈，基本都在嗯嗯啊阿，听主席和美女主持互动。

巴萨的更衣室风雨飘摇，但是凭借欧足联或多或少政策的倾斜和球员顶尖的个人能力还是拿到了辉煌的赛季成绩。

赛季结束的时候，和内马尔、博扬并称锋线三大箭头的小罗要离开了。小罗大概是莱奥见过最专业的球员。他不参与更衣室八卦，不会给博扬临时标记，但是也不会像内马尔和皮克一样对博扬的行为表示不满。

莱奥知道小罗场外的私生活混乱，外号夜店王子，但是只要走进更衣室，换上球鞋，罗纳尔迪尼奥就是让对手恐惧的巴萨前锋，一名足球运动员。莱奥很仰慕小罗，不仅仅是因为他天外飞仙般的想象力和灵动细腻的脚下技术，更因为莱奥也想做到这样的公私分明，但是他总是因为孩子们的各种事情影响训练或是在比赛中失误而带着情绪回家，把负面情绪也传染给两个孩子。很多人建议莱奥找个保姆，甚至可以找两个，三个，这样能更加投入到足球事业中。但是莱奥拒绝了。他宁愿永远给博扬当替补也不愿意再错过和孩子们相处的时间了。他不能理解自己穷的时候要把Junior送走，为什么现在有钱了还是不能陪孩子成长？

小罗离开以后，巴萨缺少一名首发边锋，主席再次找到了莱奥。

莱奥离开主席办公室，他鼓起勇气，给博扬发信息告诉他自己想和他谈谈。莱奥勇敢的告诉博扬，自己知道了之前的通稿和照片都是博扬请人暗中操作的。他当然没说这是小罗走之前告诉他的：让他小心博扬。博扬假装惊讶的时候，莱奥提出自己今天的主要目的：他不是来问责的，甚至愿意放过此事，他只想知道博扬是怎么联系到克里斯的家人买到那张照片的。

“我为什么要告诉你？”博扬冰冷的说。他知道Omega之间的塑料姐妹花的剧情演不下去了，漏出了真面目。

“柯尔基奇先生，不瞒您说，我，我和……我的前夫克里斯已经失去联系好几年了。我的两个孩子，小的还没有见过父亲。”莱奥说的诚恳，他几乎是用了恳求的语气讲出了他心里翻来覆去想了很多次的话：“对我来说，更衣室的那些，那些利益纠纷，我都不是那么介意，您可以讨厌我，您做的事情我不喜欢，但是现在，对我来说最重要的是克里斯的线索。这几年我也一直在找他，可是所有线索都在一开始就断了。”

莱奥没有告诉博扬他具体用过什么方法，除了电话和短信，莱奥在轮休的时候悄悄回到过他和克里斯在西班牙首都马德里的小公寓，但是门换了锁，莱奥根本没进去。成名后的莱奥不敢一个人在贫民区久留怕给巴萨带来没必要的麻烦，他匆忙回到自己的公寓。后续莱奥请助理帮忙查了这间公寓的归属，竟然已经易主了。那时候莱奥克里斯离婚了一年左右，莱奥无论如何没想到克里斯竟然已经卖掉了公寓。

今年早些时候他试着请人去查一下克里斯的爸爸，但是也只得到了葡萄牙老家的房子也已经易主了的消息。新住户已经住进去了，是通过中介买的房子，并不知道原住户的信息。莱奥终于意识到事情可能比他想象的要复杂。他当然想到了是不是内马尔做了什么手脚，但是内马尔那边一直滴水不漏，莱奥也没有突破口，更没有勇气和内马尔挑明。而且内马尔近两年对莱奥的热情早已大不如从前，他现在在约会一位来自欧洲的模特小姐。莱奥不想旧事重提，怕耽误内马尔现在的恋情。

“哼，Omega的名声就是被你这样的人破坏的。”博扬的话打断了莱奥的沉思：“Alpha和孩子就是你们的一切。俱乐部当初就不应该找你。你这样的人在俱乐部如何能证明Omega和Alpha一样强大呢？”

“身为Omega我没有选择。但是家庭确实是我生命中非常重要的部分。”莱奥有点怂，但还是试图为自己辩解着：“如果您知道克里斯的消息，拜托您告诉我。”

“还是那个问题，我为什么要告诉你呢？”博扬看莱奥的眼神里都透着鄙视。他看不起莱奥这样的一切以家庭为中心的Omega，他不能想象如果有一天自己要因为生孩子而错过比赛的训练。

“我早就知道您在背后做的一切。但是在这个时间点找上您。”莱奥为自己即将要说的话鄙视了自己一番：“是因为俱乐部高层找我谈话，问我愿不愿意承担小罗走后的首发位置。”

“什么？”博扬惊讶道，他知道俱乐部大概率不会长期把两个首发前锋的位置给Omega们，这就是让莱奥和他竞争的意思：“他们觉得你配吗？”

博扬在心里想着难道是自己在更衣室靠标记和Alpha拉帮结派的事情被高层知道了？可是上天作证，他这样做都是为了获得踢球的机会，他要证明只要有机会上场，Omega不比Alpha弱。他才是真正的平权斗士！巴萨高层这群虚伪的政治家！该死的内马尔！一定是他捅出去的！他无论如何不相信俱乐部是看中了莱奥的球技和阅读比赛抓住机会的能力。

“或许配，或许不配。”早习惯了这样的质疑，莱奥不卑不亢的说道，他试探着问：“但是，如果您愿意告诉我您手里关于克里斯的信息，我会告诉高层我愿意继续坐板凳，做你的替补。”

“我不愿意。”博扬想都没想就拒绝了，他觉得莱奥在侮辱自己的球技：“你觉得我怕你和我竞争吗？你觉得你竞争过我吗？我可是从小在拉玛西亚一层层淘汰留下来的。”

“我不是这个意思——”莱奥没想到博扬如此心高气傲。他以为同是Omega心底都会有点不安和自卑。但是莱奥不知道同样的情感表达的方法也各有不同。

“闭嘴！”博扬打断莱奥的话，站起身来要离开了：“你这个自甘堕落的Omega。你尽管告诉高层你愿意试一试。我倒要看看，要看看……”他抿着嘴唇说不下去了。

博扬不愿意让莱奥看到自己的眼泪，那会落实他和其他Omega一样有着爱哭，一样情绪化的黑点。博扬夺门而出，留下了懊恼自己说错话的莱奥。

就这样又过了一年。莱奥在新帅手下得到重用，博扬的心态逐渐崩盘。各大媒体都在传博扬要被巴萨卖到意甲甚至荷甲（这两个国家最支持平权运动），内马尔却先告诉莱奥自己要离开了。

“我要去大巴黎了。什么都签好了。就差官宣了。我今晚就飞过去了。”内马尔低着头一下一下踢着草皮，每次他有心事的时候都会做这个动作：“布鲁纳要去巴黎发展模特事业。我，我正好收到了大巴黎的报价。就同意了。”其实转会的传闻早就有了，但是莱奥从来没主动问过他就是了。

“真的？”莱奥得第一反应是不舍，之后想了想觉得自己该表现出开心的样子。一年前内马尔认识了欧洲的模特布鲁纳，两个人恋情升温火热。莱奥不得不说作为朋友有的时候都觉得被冷落了。但是他是一个有两个儿子单亲Omega，训练比赛后也从来不会有空闲时间就是了。

“当然是真的——”内马尔苦笑了一下：“莱奥，你为我高兴吗？还是会有一点点不舍？”

“我……”莱奥想了想，他没有诚实的告诉内马尔自己的第一反应确实是不舍，这两年内马尔对他的执迷终于淡了一点，他不想说任何让内马尔可能误会的话：“说实话，内，我真的为你高兴。布鲁纳是个好女孩。咱俩几年前的时候绯闻传的那样严重，她也全心全意的支持你。”

“她是个好女孩。”内马尔停止折磨脚下那块可怜的草皮。球场外驶来的跑车按了按喇叭，莱奥知道是来接内马尔的，他有问题想问内马尔，还没开口，就听内马尔继续说：“但她不是你。莱奥，我再问你最后一次，你对我，有没有，哪怕一点点，就一次，有没有动过心？”

“我不知道内——”莱奥看到布鲁纳从驾驶座探出头对他们招招手，是在催促内马尔赶快上车，他抓紧时间问出了自己的问题：“内，当年，克里斯的事情，你到底，你到底有没有瞒着我什么事情？”

“……”内马尔没想到两个人最后的告别莱奥居然是在问克里斯的事情，他的心底突然涌现出几年前曾经出现过的恨意和妒意。其实这几年他也想过像莱奥坦白，尤其在真心和布鲁纳相爱之后，但是现在他决定不是现在。内马尔摇摇头，最后一次狠狠拥抱了一把莱奥，头也不回的像跑车跑去。

或许他在巴黎都安定下来以后，或许他和布鲁纳会有自己的孩子和自己的家，或许那个时候他会突然有一天真正放下这段从十岁出头开始的单向思恋，那个时候或许他会打个长途电话告诉莱奥当时的事实真相。

但不是现在。

又过了一年，博扬彻底失去了首发的位置。在赛季末被卖到了意大利。

同年，在巴萨站稳首发位置的莱奥获得了阿根廷国家队的注意，但是阿足联征兆莱奥的想法在第一轮就被驳回了。莱奥听到这个消息愣了很久，他在欧洲十几年了，没想到在自己的故乡，球队里有Omega还是不可见人的丑事——但是至少有人敢提出了——莱奥安慰自己道，他更加庆幸自己能来欧洲，能在欧洲养育两个孩子。

在巴萨站稳主力的第二年，莱奥被提名了金球奖。他没有获奖，坊间还是有人说提名Omega就是政治正确，Omega就该和Omega一起踢球。但是莱奥已经不在乎这些了。他现在在巴萨的战术体系里有了自己的位置，有要求的权利和组织进攻的权利。任何懂球的球迷和专业人士都能看出这个Omega 的盘带和在门前的嗅觉，包括和Beta中场哈维之间的默契都不是装出来的。他不需要一个金球奖来证明自己。

同年，莱奥受邀参加了一档去医院看望生病儿童的节目，节目旨在提高欧盟现有的医疗福利待遇，通过透视历史上和现阶段医保政策中不公平的条例制定出更人性化的政策。而面容可爱的孩子们总是打动政治家的一个好手段。莱奥不懂这些宣传策略，他只是服从俱乐部和节目组的安排，尽可能的参与每一期去医院的探望和访谈。

参加节目之后莱奥才知道欧盟的医保政策即使到了现在还存在很多可以改进的地方，更不用说他刚来欧洲的那几年了。莱奥私下咨询了节目里的专家克里斯为了自己耍小聪明让自己冒用他的医保份额会有什么后果。专家表示这样的冒名顶替以前并没有什么后果，但是因为太过流行，在十多年前就引起了欧盟的重视，现在已经理论上不可能发生的事情了。莱奥懵懂的点头，他听得一知半解，也没有再追问下去。

节目进行到心脏病儿童的环节时莱奥因为欧冠的赛程不在西班牙，错过了。

在巴塞罗那效力的第十年，莱奥作为队长率领巴塞罗那在马德里击败了另一只欧洲劲旅——以铁血Alpha著称的拜仁——取得了欧冠冠军。莱奥在决赛夜一传一射表现抢眼，被对方后卫拉倒之后立刻爬起来带球的的瞬间被人做成了动图在网上传播。

决赛结束后，热情高涨的巴萨队员在更衣室喷了香槟，几个爱玩儿的干脆提出要在死敌马德里找间酒吧庆祝一番。莱奥作为队长不忍拒绝，他告诉队员先去酒吧，自己要给家里的两个孩子打个电话。莱奥知道自己是个Omega，能当队长本来就是力排众议，他不想在一众Alpha球员面前显得自己把家人放在第一位。

莱奥走到私密性更好的小房间里，他给Junior和蒂亚戈打了电话，跟他们视频分享了自己的奖牌，蒂亚戈想看大耳朵杯，莱奥知道奖杯在外面的大更衣室里，他不想把奖杯抱进来自己独享，毕竟可能还有走得晚的队员在和奖杯合影。蒂亚戈撅了撅嘴要哭，Junior抱着他轻柔的安慰了几句，莱奥看着哥哥和弟弟的互动在心里觉得超级感动，这种温暖细腻的喜悦感甚至比夺冠后的那强烈的兴奋感更让他醉心。

莱奥又跟家政阿姨交流了几句，匆匆挂了电话，走出小房间，回到更衣室打算赶紧收拾东西赶去酒吧。出乎意料的是，巴萨的队员还没离开。

“咦？你们怎么还没出发？”莱奥大致扫了一圈，发现每个人都在更衣室，他们在等他？

“……”球员们面面相觑，最后皮克被推出来代表大家发言：“我们想等你一起出发。”

“呃……等我？”莱奥又被感动到了，今晚他的情绪波动太多了，莱奥克制住自己轻而易举被感动后几乎要留下的泪水——他不想坐实Omega就是爱哭的刻板印象——继续说：“等我做什么？我知道酒吧地址了呀。”

“因为我们想等你。”一名年轻的替补球员说道：“你是队长，也是今晚的功臣。我们想等你，一起出发。”

“别因为孩子的事情不好意思莱奥——”是哈维，作为唯一的Beta，他也算是更衣室里特殊的一员：“没人会因为你给儿子们打个电话而不开心。如果有，要他们见鬼去吧。”更衣室里其他的Alpha也都点头同意着性情温和的Beta偶尔出口的脏话。

“说真的，你从来不在我们面前给孩子们视频，难道是我们拿不出手？”一名刚从青训营被提上来的小将说。他今年17岁，今天替补出场也有进球，已经破了博扬当年保持的各种记录。他的发言引发了一片笑声，大家互相调侃着是谁太丑，谁会吓着孩子，莱奥赶忙在泪光中摇了摇头。

“我……我只是不想搞特殊，我，我因为身体原因，已经给大家添很多麻烦了。”莱奥想着自己的体力问题，还有偶尔的因为Omega的热潮来袭不得不请假错过的集训，甚至有一次孩子在学校体育课的时候不小心从单杠上掉下来伤了脚，他接到电话急得连原本首发的比赛都临时错过了。想想这些，莱奥又觉得内疚起来。

“莱奥，这些不是麻烦，也从来不是你的错。”是教练瓜迪奥拉发言了：“你因为自己的第二性别承受了太多。什么错误都往自己身上揽。身为Omega不是一个选择，也更不是一个错误。身材，体力，孩子等等等等都不是错误，你不需要内疚。今晚和大家好好放松放松，回到巴萨之后记得让我们也见见可爱的宝宝们。”

“……”更衣室里又是一片笑声。莱奥感动的说不出话来，他只是点点头，拿起自己的背包，对大家说着出发，今晚我请客之类的话语，带领全队向酒吧进发。这么多年过来，其实莱奥心里明白巴萨最终选择他而不是博扬，就说明他在巴萨立足不完全是因为什么政治正确，他确实也一次次在比赛里证明了自己。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 内马尔和博扬的故事线都没有详细描写，就说个结果，下一章克里斯出场。


	15. 克里斯是个冒险家·15

克里斯是个冒险家·15

欧冠决赛夜比赛后 

酒吧

莱奥点了度数很低的啤酒，和大家一起庆祝着来之不易的欧冠奖杯。他不太说话，但是大家也都知道这位害羞的小队长就是这样的性格，并没人介意。

今年的欧冠比往年要晚一些，6月中旬才举行的决赛。莱奥一边小口喝着杯子里的液体，一边在脑海里数着年份。并不难数，因为刚好是20年。20年前的今天，还差一周满16岁的莱奥第一次见到了18岁的克里斯。

时至今日，莱奥还记得那天妈妈做的空心粉和牛肉的味道。他成名之后当然吃得起最好的牛肉，但是他总是记得那天妈妈炖的牛肉。后来他把妈妈接到西班牙来享受生活，妈妈也给他炖过，用最高级的食材和最专业的锅，但是味道就是和记忆中不一样。

20年后的今天，莱奥作为队长率领巴萨夺得了欧冠。莱奥自己笑着摇了摇头，感叹着这一天的神奇。他和克里斯在一起的十年，除了克里斯第二次找到球队，从餐厅辞职那天给自己带回来的煎牛排，印象最深的食物大概就是克里斯总给他买的蜜糖牛奶味的珍宝珠了。离开克里斯的十年里，莱奥在生完蒂亚戈之后曾经有段时间疯狂的由着性子吃珍宝珠，后来在体检的时候被医生警告，生完孩子也不能无限制的摄入糖。

莱奥郁闷的想，怎么有钱了反而吃不到那么好吃的牛肉，连吃珍宝珠也变成了一件要偷偷摸摸有罪恶感的事情呢？他经常羡慕自己的两个孩子，尤其是蒂亚戈，吃糖的时候就是纯粹的享受，那个小表情经常逗得莱奥前仰后合。但是蒂亚戈太骄纵了一点，都9岁了还是爱撒娇和哭鼻子。

哥哥Junior倒是不娇气，可是一样让莱奥不省心。从小和爷爷奶奶一起长大的Junior很爱虚荣，从小的时候想要手机和想把各种新奇的玩具带去学校展示，后来长大一些喜欢让内马尔去接自己，莱奥成名之后Junior还有一次问莱奥能不能开着巴萨赞助商梅赛德斯奔驰送莱奥的限量版大奔去接自己放学。

Junior去年就分化了，是个Alpha，他开始注重自己的发型，和他另一个老爸一样试着使用发胶，精心护理着自己的头发。约会对象一个又一个，莱奥从那时起就经常提心吊胆害怕哪天突然收到电话说Junior把谁的肚子搞大了。噢上帝，更不用提Junior自己搞的那个社交账号，幸亏巴萨方面发现的早……

想到两个不省心的娃让莱奥头疼起来，他推开酒杯，打算去洗手间洗把脸，清醒一下。迷迷糊糊的莱奥拐进一个通道，却发现是后厨的入口，他赶忙转身往外走，却和一个端着空盘子和酒杯的服务员撞了满怀。

“上帝啊！我真抱歉！”那人稳住手里的盘子山，赶忙道歉道：“梅西先生，您还好吧？”

“路易斯！”莱奥一下子认出了眼前的服务员是当年在野球场的车间技工路易斯，球技也是相当了得的：“天啊是你路易斯！你，你不认得我了？”

“我，我当然认识您梅西先生，我看了您今晚的比赛。”路易斯闪躲的眼神告诉莱奥事情绝不仅仅这么简单。但是经历过错失从内马尔和博扬身上获得线索的莱奥知道这个时候绝不能莽撞，不能打草惊蛇，他和路易斯寒暄了两句，问了洗手间的正确位置，就没再纠缠。

巴萨的队员们狂欢到半夜。莱奥在撞到路易斯之后就没再碰酒，他在巴萨请的司机把所有人送回酒店之后悄悄自己开车返回了酒吧。他告诉自己做好失望的准备，路易斯很可能已经下班了。但是那样也没关系，他还可以以后再来这个酒吧打探情况。今天一是碰碰运气，二是千万不能破坏线索。

把车停在和酒吧一条街但是却距离很远的车位，莱奥快步向酒吧跑去。今晚踢了比赛和之后的庆功让他精疲力尽了，可是想到有克里斯的线索，莱奥整个人都精神了起来。

到了！

酒吧已经关门熄灯了，从窗户外面只能看到几盏暗暗的夜灯还亮着，里面还有人影在把椅子倒扣在桌子上，好打扫地面卫生。

莱奥走进酒吧自带的前院，还差两步伸手够到门的时候突然感到身边一阵阴风，随着一阵犬吠，莱奥被一条几乎和黑夜融为一体的大狗扑倒了。

“啊！”莱奥惊叫道。这大狗体型巨大，站起来几乎和莱奥差不多高了，而且很胖很重，前面的两只大爪子压在莱奥的肩膀上，脸对着莱奥的脸凑了过来。

“浩克！停！”这声音！酒吧里面的人听到了门口的动静，匆匆赶来打开门，止住大狗的行为：“浩克！跟我过来。”

“……”莱奥张大嘴说不出话来。面前站着的，正是如假包换的克里斯！他剪掉了曾经视若珍宝的，每天花大量时间做造型的头发，留起了平头，几乎接近光头的那种长度。整个人看起来也比十年前胖了一些，眉眼没怎么变，只是左边眉毛上有一道疤痕，在黑夜里也很明显。

“先生，我们关门了。明天再来吧。”克里斯看起来好像不认识他一样！开什么玩笑！他在浩克跑进门之后也转过身，关上门。

“克里斯！”莱奥反应过来，他无论如何不能错过这个机会！他快步跑上前，在克里斯关门之前侧身滑了进去，看着定住的眼前人，莱奥继续说：“你在玩什么把戏？装不认识我？”

“……”克里斯不说话，只是弯腰给浩克套上狗绳，系在桌腿上。看莱奥还是定定的站在那里，克里斯说：“不想被拍到的话现在离开。”今晚巴萨赢了欧冠，又在马德里找了酒吧明目张胆的全队庆祝，早有记者蹲守在外面，现在不知道都走了没有。

“我不在乎。”莱奥的眼泪已经在眼眶里了。十年！他们分开了十年！克里斯还没见过蒂亚戈，他怎么能这样对待自己：“我不怕记者。”莱奥用最坚定的声音说。

“我怕！”克里斯转过来说，声音随即小了下去，他观察着窗外，小心翼翼的说：“被人拍到你和我出现在一起就惨了。你快走吧，明天再来。”

“你知道这不可能！我明天来，你早就消失了。”莱奥气不打一处来，他想骂人，但是忍住了：“你……你十年前就该联系我！你没看到我放在饭桌上的纸条吗！”

“什么？纸条？”克里斯想了一下，很快反应道：“哦，我忘了。”

“？你忘了？”莱奥一愣，他怀疑克里斯根本不知道自己在说什么，他决定换个策略。莱奥勇敢的朝克里斯走近了两步：“你，我，你不问我找你做什么吗？”

“哦……”克里斯还是原地不动，但他慌乱了起来：“做什么？”他问，却不敢看莱奥的眼睛。

“……”莱奥一时之间还真没想好该说什么。

“？”克里斯等了好一会儿，抬起眼由下自上打量着莱奥，马上又收回目光，他自己猜到：“要，要信息素是不是？”

“什么？”莱奥跟不上克里斯的思路，他不明白克里斯怎么跳到信息素的那一环。

“你……你先回去。”克里斯还是苦口婆心的劝他离开，声音却温柔了许多：“信息素我明天给医生送去，好不好？”

“……”莱奥在脑海里思考着‘医生’和‘信息素’这两个关键词。和克里斯失联后莱奥在生产的时候大量使用过克里斯的信息素。内马尔一直希望他洗掉克里斯的标记，但是莱奥一直拒绝了——无论是腺体摘除还是通过置换的方法循序渐进的清洗掉都不同意。内马尔给过莱奥一种有内胆的小玩具，说是医生研制出来的，内里的成分可以代替Alpha的信息素暂时给Omega安慰，比纯硅胶制品好用很多，对缓解饥渴来说。难道这个小玩具里的成分一直是……？

“莱——那个……”克里斯看莱奥皱眉的样子，以为他是对自己说的明天的期限不满意，他继续说道：“那个，我今晚就联系医生，好吗？”

“我……”莱奥刚开口，对着窗外的克里斯看到了好像里面是记者的小轿车出现在窗外，他赶忙拉起莱奥的手，对莱奥说道：“跟我来。”

莱奥虽然不明白为什么克里斯这样怕被记者拍到，但是还是顺从的让克里斯带着来到了后厨。

“你的腿怎么了……”莱奥的眼泪流下来，刚才短短的一段路，他发现克里斯走路的时候有点一瘸一拐的，是右腿的问题。他颤抖的问：“右腿……怎么了？”

“别问了……”克里斯不想多解释：“是我活该。”

“克里斯……”莱奥的心好疼，比他自己在比赛里骨折的身体上的疼和知道儿子在学校体育课摔伤了脚的心疼加在一起还要疼，他想抱一下克里斯，可是刚一动作，克里斯就往后躲了一下。莱奥只好停下来，说：“克里斯……我真的，真的没想到……我，我当初不该走的。”

“你该走的。”克里斯扯起嘴角笑了一下：“我早该把翅膀还给你。”

“……”莱奥一瞬间觉得自己又变成了那个刚到西班牙什么都要依赖克里斯的孩子，他的眼泪止不住的往下掉，他想说的话太多，一瞬间不知道该先说什么。看到克里斯扯动嘴角的时候带动脸侧的法令纹，那不对称的纹路让他觉得克里斯一下子老了好多。更多的眼泪顺着莱奥的脸颊留下来。克里斯抬了抬手又放下，还是瘸着腿去给莱奥拿了面巾纸来。

“擦擦。”他把纸递给莱奥：“擦擦脸，快走吧。”

“！”莱奥哭得更厉害了，他好恨，好后悔，也很迷茫，听到克里斯还是让他走，只是一个劲儿的摇着头，他哽咽的说着不要。

“不要走？”克里斯看莱奥哭成这样竟然不合时宜的觉得有点好笑，他调侃的问：“不走做什么？跟着我？我只会让你哭。”

“嗯——”莱奥再也忍不住了，他扑进克里斯的怀里，克里斯被他的重量冲的倚坐在后面的桌子上，他无奈的用手拍着莱奥的后背。莱奥觉得自己几年的泪都在今晚上流干了。本来在巴萨这几年自己已经学会控制眼泪了。

“今天路易斯告诉我你们来了。”克里斯还是拍着莱奥的后背，像小时候拍Junior一样，让莱奥很受用。克里斯继续说着转移莱奥注意力的话：“还说你认出他了。还要谢谢你们给餐厅留下的签名球衣。我看到了。虽然老板说可能不会挂出去，毕竟这里是马德里……”

“克里斯……”贴在自己的Alpha身上，切实的闻到他的味道，并不是发情期浓郁的信息素的味道，就只是自己的Alpha身上的味道，这让莱奥感觉到无比的安慰。他吸吸鼻子，比赛，紧接着来狂欢，见到克里斯的狂喜，看到克里斯腿伤的悲愤，大哭，这一切透支了他全部的体力，现在莱奥突然被困意侵袭，但他强撑着不让自己的眼皮合到一起去：“克里斯……我好累……你抱着我……睡一会儿。”

“……”克里斯的声音明明就在耳边，他好像说好？可是却飘的好远。莱奥觉得被克里斯的身上的气味包围比盖着什么蚕丝鹅绒的被子都让他感到舒适。莱奥感觉到克里斯抱着自己慢慢由站姿改成坐姿。莱奥的屁股碰到地上，上半身倚靠在克里斯的怀里，这个姿势比站着更适合睡觉，莱奥告诉自己睡着也要紧紧抓住Alpha的衣襟，这样他想逃跑自己就会惊醒。

睁开眼睛的时候，莱奥懊恼极了——和十年前一样，自己又一次出现在私人医生的诊所里。克里斯不在身边。

“发情期打着抑制剂踢比赛就是这个后果。”已经和莱奥合作了很久的医生不客气的一进门就说道：“比赛期间勉强可以维持正常水平，比赛结束之后的疲乏和困倦也格外严重。”

“这样还有人说Omega打抑制剂和兴奋剂没什么区别呢。”莱奥心虚的回嘴道。他在心里和自己确认着昨天见到克里斯的事情不是假的，他问：“你们怎么找到我的？”

“我们在你身上装了GPS。”医生如果没有翻一个白眼，莱奥几乎就要相信了。医生继续说：“内马尔先生联系了我们。”

”还不如在我身上装一个GPS……“莱奥小声嘟囔着。

他在脑海里将几条线索串在一起：克里斯有内马尔的最新联系方式，说明内马尔转会法甲之后两个人也有联系。克里斯没有直接联系医生，说明和医生方面联系的是内马尔。克里斯能做什么呢？克里斯以为自己去找他是为了信息素。所以这么多年自己用的小玩具，还有偶尔发情期会用到的所谓的高科技抑制剂，里面的成分大概率含有克里斯的信息素，才会有奇效。那克里斯需要定期给内马尔的医生团队提供信息素。内的团队负责制作小玩具，再由医生转交给自己。至少在内马尔转战法国之后是这样的。

莱奥在心里问自己这十年间怎么会从没发现过这条线索。他当然有很多借口，他是个单亲Omega，有两个不省心的孩子，还半路出家开始踢职业足球，他有训练，比赛，代言，还有家人需要自己的精力——此时的莱奥还不能想象以后自己会知道一些二十年来他都不知道的事情，比如克里斯的心脏问题——但是，莱奥还是责怪着自己的粗心大意。

克里斯当然又消失了。


	16. 克里斯是个冒险家·16

克里斯是个冒险家·16

莱奥从医院回到自己的别墅，和两个孩子一起玩闹聊天，他自己做了晚饭。晚饭的时候，莱奥几次想和孩子们提起克里斯的事情，但是莫名的胆怯和担心让他没有开口。听着Junior和蒂亚戈喋喋不休的说着学校的趣事——Junior想参加一个Rapper社团，蒂亚戈想学唱跳，这两个都可以。但是自己离开这么两天，Junior的一头脏辫儿是怎么回事？——莱奥不由得又想到了克里斯现在丑到爆的平头走神了。

好吧，其实公平的讲能Hold住平头的人不多。克里斯在平头的人里还算帅的，但是和他18岁的时候就显得——很普通。莱奥一口咬掉叉子上的煎牛排，愤愤的想到。

Junior和蒂亚戈现在当然都不需要莱奥陪着睡了，他们都有自己独立的卧室。莱奥走回自己的主卧，看着面前的豪华大床——不夸张的说，这张床可能比当年他和克里斯的卧室还要大了——但是，洗完澡的莱奥没贴遮盖片也没用抑制剂，正处在发情期的莱奥飞快的把自己埋进被单里，他想着那年粗暴的克里斯，有着精致发型的克里斯，克里斯会怎么在这张大床上操他呢？

克里斯会用领带和皮带把他的腿立起来绑成一个M的形状；会用衬衫绑住他的双手放在头顶；会用舌头玩弄他的乳尖，这个坏蛋喜欢挑一边可劲儿舔，直到莱奥开口求饶才转移阵地施舍一些注意力给另一边的乳尖。克里斯大概会先不耐烦的捅两根手指在莱奥的屁股里，然后把自己的大肉棒插进去。十年没见了，那阴茎的形状，颜色和触感仍清晰出现在莱奥的脑海里。

莱奥把小玩具插了进去——每次这个步骤总是最出戏，因为硅胶的质感和又软又硬的龟头差的太远，而且就算用手搓热也没有阴茎人体的温度更能让莱奥尖叫。莱奥用手拽住玩具的底部来回抽插着，他脑海里同步想着克里斯刚操进去的时候总会这样每次拔出来一大段然后整根没入小穴。

克里斯要射的时候抽插的频率和深浅也会变，他会几乎把整根阴茎插在自己的屁股里，然后小幅度的前后摆动着腰部极快的进出。莱奥按下了小玩具上的震动按钮——他刚开始用的时候情急之下老是摸不到那个按钮，现在可熟练了——莱奥夹紧了腿和屁股，咬住枕头的一角不让自己大叫出来。毕竟自己的两个儿子还在同一层。哦，克里斯才不会在意这个，还记得他把你按在Junior的摇篮床旁边操吗？还有在Junior还睡在他们旁边的时候，在克里斯的爸爸家那次，克里斯居然敢趴覆在自己身上从正面操自己——Junior就睡在自己身边！

莱奥最后还是咬着枕头射了出来。他记得以前自己能咬到克里斯的肩膀或者手臂，他还记得那些齿痕。

莱奥不想立刻去洗澡，他躺在床上用手来回转着，把玩着那个小玩具——内马尔的医生给他的，说是里面放了最新研制的对发情期有奇效的新产品。他以前疑惑过为什么医生不能直接把内胆的替换装直接给自己一年甚至更久的量，而是必须2-3个月给自己一个新的。甚至内马尔到法甲之后医生还会寄快递给他。导致莱奥每次收快递的时候都得背着孩子们打开。

现在他大概想明白了，因为这个所谓的高科技根本就是克里斯信息素的提取物。医生可能用了手段削弱了克里斯信息素的味道，再加上莱奥被克里斯标记过后发情期自身的信息素就带有Alpha的味道，所以使用小玩具后房间里有Alpha的味道也不奇怪。

莱奥抽动着鼻子嗅着空气里的淡淡的酒味，想到小时候的Junior闻不出酒味儿，只知道奶糖味道的傻样子，自己又笑了出来。

他不会再让克里斯跑掉的。

莱奥这次学聪明起来，他不敢让自己的父亲兼经纪人插手这件事情，甚至不敢贸然回到马德里去找路易斯。他怕这条线索又会断掉。莱奥只是让自己的医生联系内马尔团队，说自己决定彻底洗掉标记，需要更多的信息素，而且很紧急。在莱奥医生的坚持下内马尔团队同意了让莱奥的医生直接见到克里斯并抽取信息素。莱奥让他们把和克里斯约定抽取信息素的时间定在一个自己没有比赛的日子。

那天，莱奥请假来到医院，早早等候着克里斯步入诊所大门。

“医生，您好。我是罗纳尔多。”克里斯简单的问候并介绍自己之后坐在椅子上，他的右腿不自然的僵直着，莱奥命令自己甩掉突然要涌出来的眼泪，趴在门缝上继续听医生和克里斯的对话。

“罗纳尔多先生。”医生按照莱奥的指示试探着：“梅西先生决定进行标记清洗手术。他需要更多您的信息素。”

“呃……”克里斯愣了一下，他只是收到指示和机票让他来这家医院，并不知道是做什么，他以为莱奥出事了，匆匆赶来：“他，呃，他这两个月需要的信息素我已经抽过了。您确定没弄错吗？”

“我是医生还是你是医生？”医生尽职尽责的扮演着坏人：“这次手术需要额外的信息素支持。这次，呃，是彻底的标记清除手术！和以前那种短时间的血液信息素置换不一样。”

“哦，哦，好的。”克里斯木讷的回答着，寸头造型的他现在不用撩开后颈的碎发，直接低下头漏出腺体给医生。

“……你的身体状况最近欠佳。”医生装模作样的拿出了什么仪器在克里斯的腺体上试探了一下：“信息素好像不是很够呀。”

“呃，没事的。”克里斯不以为然的说：“以前，以前也有过这样的情况。您尽管抽就可以了。”

“你知道在身体条件不允许的情况下，丧失过多信息素的后果是什么？”医生威严的问。

“知道的。”克里斯不疑有诈，老实的点点头：“一点头晕恶心而已。”

“这次不一样哦！”医生从镜片下观察着克里斯的反应：“这次是个大手术，需要的量是比以往都要多。”

“……”克里斯皱着眉头思考了一下，问：“呃，要多少？会有生命危险吗？”

“呃，这个，这个不好说。”医生没和莱奥商量到这些细节，此时犹犹豫豫的不知道怎么开口。医生一狠心，干脆道：“会，会有也说不定。你知道的，信息素干涸引发的，这个这个，医疗事故，比失血，呃，也差不多。”

“这么严重？”克里斯的眉头皱得更紧了，从莱奥的视角看他的脸都不对称起来，怎么这十年丑成这样。莱奥在心里腹诽道。

“嗯，你看，手术紧急，呃，你愿不愿意签字呀？”医生翻出一张纸递给克里斯。

“……紧急？”克里斯犹豫道。他拒绝莱奥当然也不会怪他，医生太会吓人了，生命危险都出来了，而且自己哪儿那么巧，非要做个洗掉标记的手术还那么紧急。克里斯继续说：“梅西先生没事吧？”

想到自己刚和克里斯结婚的那段日子每天胆战心惊的叫他‘罗纳尔多先生’，克里斯的这一声梅西先生让莱奥着实暗喜了一番。

“你你你……你哪来那么多问题？”平素一项权威的医生被莱奥威逼利诱撒了这么多慌，现在恼羞成怒的威胁道。

“哦哦，抱歉，医生。”克里斯低声下气道歉的样子又让莱奥心疼起来。克里斯说：“我，给我一分钟，我发个短信。您看可以吗？”

“手机在未消毒区间，你去了又得重新消毒。哪儿那么麻烦？”医生的这个理由说的正当。他随手抽出一张白纸，递给克里斯：“有什么话写在纸上。万一出事了医院给你转达。”

“……”克里斯被这家私人诊所的粗鲁和无理震惊了。但是想到自己这个下等人，恐怕医生也拿不出面对富人那样的笑，倒是说话直接些更好。他点头接过医生手里的纸笔，草草写了几句话。他将纸对折起来，在看不到里面的字的背面写上了路易斯的地址和电话，将纸交给医生：“麻烦您。万一，万一有什么事情，一定请您帮我把这张纸给这个人。”

克里斯说完咬了咬嘴唇，深呼了一口气。他心跳的很快，他不知道医生说的生命危险是多大的概率。生死关头，他脑海里飞快的闪过从小到大的很多事情。他不算个成功的Alpha， 甚至十年前被人打折了一条腿，连个健康的普通人都算不上。但是奇怪的是他对这个人世还是有挺多不舍的。

如果时间允许的话他想多写几句，就算出事了也算走的体面一点。可是，医生说莱奥的手术，紧急，急等着用信息素之类的。克里斯以为莱奥十年前就开始清除标记了，他想着或许这次要做个摘除腺体的手术？但因为医生的态度也不敢问。

他的身体这些年也不是那么健壮，之前确实有过几次在身体状况不达标的状态下强行抽取信息素的经历。之前内马尔雇佣的医生或者护士会用各种各样的理由定期要他的信息素——克里斯知道清除标记是个漫长的过程，不是一次手术可以清除干净的。毕竟信息素通过腺体流到全身，除非切除腺体，想要全部清除短的也要几年的光景，莱奥每几个月就需要做一次巩固才能在保住腺体的同时循序渐进的清除掉他的标记——但每次抽取开始前都会让他签署免责同意书——今天这个医生怎么连这个都没给他？

克里斯没时间思考他的困惑，他只是再次深呼吸，低头让衣领下的腺体完全漏出来，等待着医生下手。

‘莱奥……’他在心里说：‘莱奥，希望这次洗掉标记的手术可以成功——要是，要是万一这次我真的死掉了，可没人能给你信息素了。但就算我真的死掉了，也没什么遗憾了。或许那天在酒吧见到你就是老天给我最后的告别的机会。我总是让你哭莱奥，真是，对不起，幸好那是最后一次了，以后再也不会了。’

克里斯暗自紧张着，偷看的莱奥一样心里紧张的不行。

莱奥在门缝儿后面想看那张纸想的恨不得现在就推门出去。他抓心挠肺的祈祷着医生赶快把纸送出来。他想着：‘纸上写了些什么？是不是要医生转交给自己的？’克里斯还挺会玩浪漫，是不是觉得要是万一死掉了得对自己表个白之类的。

毕竟两个人在一起十年，他可从来没听过那句我爱你。哦，克里斯说‘给这个人’，这个人是不是就是自己？他在生命的尽头发现欠了自己一句我爱你？这太感人了，莱奥咬着嘴唇克制住自己的兴奋和一点点恶作剧得逞的内疚——不，是快感！他找了克里斯这么久，这次看你往哪儿逃！

“账户……密码……帮我……看看够——够付我妈几个月的医药费？”医生好像知道莱奥多着急一样戴上眼镜念出了克里斯潦草的笔迹。

“什么？”莱奥和克里斯同时说道。克里斯震惊于如此高档的医院的医生竟然侵犯自己的隐私。莱奥推开门从阴暗的房间跳了出来，质问道：“妈妈怎么了？”

“你怎么在这儿？”克里斯看看莱奥，看看医生，不敢相信两个人竟然是一伙的？

“呃，抱歉。两位先生，我太入戏了。”医生摘下眼镜，把纸塞给莱奥，飞快的离开了房间。

“克里斯！和我说实话！”莱奥不悦的问：“妈妈怎么了？”

“……”沉默。

“不是开玩笑！”莱奥着急起来：“你不说我现在就找人去查！”

“我不想说。”克里斯不看面前的莱奥，他指出：“你没什么紧急的手术要做……我就说我的标记应该早就被洗很淡了，原来是和医生合伙拿我开心。”

“我……”莱奥现在才切实地感觉到一点点内疚：“克里斯，你别生气——我错了。”

“既然取乐够了，我也该离开了。”克里斯扶着身边的桌子站起来。

“……”莱奥看他微微跛脚的走姿，咬紧了嘴唇，他一把撕下了后颈的含有抑制剂成分的腺体遮盖片，Omega的信息素顷刻溢满了整间病房，不是单纯的奶糖的香甜，而是是混合着克里斯的冷冽海风和酒的的味道。

莱奥跑过去从背后抱住愣住的克里斯，在发情期把自己席卷之前用最后的理智说：“克里斯……没有洗……我一直带着你的标记……嗯……我是你的……啊～你抱抱我……”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 明天我要更3P 预警一下哈哈哈哈哈


	17. 克里斯是个冒险家·17

克里斯是个冒险家·17

“你——”克里斯当然能闻到空气中弥漫的浓郁的信息素，一如十年之前，没有一丝减淡。克里斯转过身把要贴在自己身上了的莱奥推开一点距离：“你先放开……我去叫医生。”

“……不要～”莱奥不放手：“这里没人……没人会进来……我都发情了……你，你不能走……”

“我……”克里斯说不出口，他又试着推开了一次，可是莱奥这十年的训练还是有成效的，克里斯还是没能推开他。克里斯叹了一口气，说：“莱奥，听着，我……我操不了你。OK？我去叫医生……松手。”

“啊？”莱奥被发情期弄的眼前都蒙上了一层水雾，只觉得屁股也在流水，嘴里也要流口水，加上燥热出汗，浑身上下都湿湿的。克里斯的话他只听见了‘操不了你’，还没太听明白什么意思，莱奥愣住的时间克里斯挣开了莱奥的手，跑到门边用房间里的按铃叫来了医生。莱奥失去了依靠瘫坐在地上。

“天啊！我离开了五分钟怎么就这样了！”医生抱怨着，手上还是做着专业的动作，他用针筒从小玻璃瓶中抽出抑制剂，莱奥现在弓着身子自己抱住自己倒在地上。医生翻过莱奥的身体，让克里斯帮忙按住莱奥的头和背部，自己也单手扶住莱奥的脖子，另一只手看准腺体，一针扎了下去。

镇定下来的莱奥用被子蒙着头想着自己刚才的样子觉得脸红。医生和克里斯离开房间给他换衣服的时间。莱奥飞速的换好干爽的衣裤，医生先敲敲门进来了。

“现在感觉怎么样？”医生问。

“嗯……没事了——”莱奥如是说：“克里斯走了吗？”

“我让他多留一会儿。”医生知道克里斯会听自己的，刚才这人可是命都愿意搭上：“我现在叫他过来？”

“好。谢谢您”莱奥把被子拉到眼睛下面，想着自己刚才求克里斯的样子，十年过去了，他对着这个Alpha还是这么没骨气。

克里斯敲门之后进来。莱奥示意他拉张椅子坐在床边。

“你，你没有洗掉标记？”克里斯先问道。

“你，你刚才真的愿意为我去死？”莱奥问。

“医生只是说可能、或许有生命危险，又不是真要杀了我。”克里斯满不在乎的说。

“我不管……你就是……你就是愿意。”莱奥回嘴道。

“……”克里斯愣愣的看了他好一会儿，开口道：“你壮了好多。”

“不止壮了。”莱奥在心里想了一下没有克里斯的这十年，觉得像梦一样：“我现在还是巴塞罗那一线队的队长，刚拿了欧冠，获得了金靴——你还记得你以前怎么评价那些拿金靴的球员吗？”

“我说他们是一群身价千万的XJBT的废物……”克里斯笑着摇摇头：“你不一样，你身价上亿了。”

“只有这一点不一样？”莱奥也笑起来，一对儿酒窝和十年前一点变化都没有：“我还是两个孩子的爸爸。克里斯，你也是。你还没见过蒂亚戈。他出生前我给你发了一万条短信，你从来不回复我。”

“……”克里斯不说话。他被人打伤之后在医院抢救，醒了之后就得知自己的房产需要抵押出去还债，还重伤未愈的他连收拾东西的机会都没有，房子没了，他的手机也找不到了，但这些，他不想告诉莱奥。

“克里斯，我现在还说不清，但是相信我，我们之间有一个天大的误会。和内马尔有关。”莱奥郑重地说：“一定是他设置了什么陷阱，我们都掉下去了。”

“内马尔？”这么多年克里斯也没见过他，每年他的医生会联系自己几次，自己会去指定的医院提供信息素，仅此而已了：“这么多年了，当初都是我的错。”

“你那时候是做了不少混蛋事儿。”莱奥看着克里斯的眼睛：“你打我，什么事情都不和我商量，擅自用兴奋剂让球队开除，还去借高利贷，还管内马尔要钱。你，我现在都不知道，你那时候借高利贷做什么呀？”

“什么？”克里斯疑惑的问：“什么兴奋剂？要钱？我没管他要过钱呀。他说我签了协议他会帮我还掉高利贷，可是……”

“他没帮你还？他告诉我他帮你还了钱还给了你额外的一笔钱。”莱奥坐起来，靠在床头。

“没有……”克里斯摇了摇头：“最后还是卖了房子抵债。”

“那，那你的腿？”莱奥想到了一个让他害怕的可能性，问道：“是，是内……？”

“不是！”克里斯赶紧说：“是高利贷公司的人干的。”

“你怎么确定呢？”莱奥见识过了更高级的勾心斗角和人心险恶，问道。

“我……呃，我记得当年那个带头儿的混混儿自己说的。”克里斯说。这么多年他从来没想过还有其他的可能：“我真觉得不是内马尔。”

“不是他？他告诉我和你会帮你还钱，可是却没有。这样看，就算真是高利贷公司的人，也是因为你以为他已经帮你还钱了。要不然你最差也可以自己卖掉房子，不至于被人打。”莱奥不悦的说。

“也不是……我的房子值不了那么多钱。这么多年，我一直觉得是内马尔暗中加价，买走了房子。”克里斯想到路易斯告诉他的事情：“路易斯一个在度彭球队的朋友说，我出事儿以后之后的一个晚上内马尔还开车出现在公寓楼下。估计是来看看房子。”

“看房子？”莱奥问了克里斯出事的日期，很快记起来自己启程去巴塞罗那之前去小公寓收拾东西、洗床单那次，他觉得内马尔与其说是看看房子，更像是去收拾现场不让自己起疑心的。莱奥还有很多问题，比如路易斯和克里斯是怎么认识的？克里斯借高利贷到底是为什么？克里斯还是没回答他。但是他看看窗外，天色已晚，莱奥觉得不能让克里斯再次消失才是现在的重中之重。

“天不早了。”克里斯也顺着莱奥的目光看了看窗外：“你，你是不是还要回家照顾孩子？或者有训练或者活动？”克里斯说。说到孩子的时候他的心疼了一下，可是他强迫自己说完。

“你还知道我得照顾孩子——”莱奥瞟了克里斯一眼：“你还没见过蒂亚戈。你连提不都提。你一点都不想看看他吗？”

“呃，我，我在电视上看到过。报纸上也报道过。”克里斯居然不是在开玩笑！他说的很认真：“他很可爱。有点顽皮。喜欢唱跳。”

“……”莱奥一阵莫名心酸，他大概知道克里斯为什么不主动提出去见一见孩子们，他主动说道：“跟我回家去。Junior你也10年没见到了。别告诉我你又是从报纸上看到过他分化成了一个Alpha，喜欢足球。他那个闹心的脏辫儿和一个接一个的约会对象我可从来没跟媒体提过。你也回家帮我管教管教。”

“我不能！”克里斯立刻拒绝了：“莱奥，我现在，我不能。你好不容易有了翅膀，飞得这么高。我不能再把你拽下来了。我，我现在这个样子，跟你回家去做什么？”

“你就是只会让我哭——”莱奥被拒绝了，还在发情期的Omega格外情绪化，他的眼里现在就有了水汽：“那就和我回去，在床上操哭我，像以前那个混蛋一样，我现在就需要这个。”

“……”克里斯无奈的摇了摇头，他想到以前那次不得已告诉莱奥自己被球队开出的经历，这次更艰难，但是他还是开口了：“莱奥，我现在连这个都做不到了。我，这几年，这几年都没有发情期，也，那个不了，反正，操不了你。”

“那个？”莱奥琢磨了一下：“你说硬不起来？”

“天啊莱奥！对！就是这个意思！现在你满意了？”克里斯觉得身为Alpha没什么比这个更丢脸的了。

“……”莱奥意识到自己可能伤害了克里斯的自尊心，他在心里吐了吐舌头，想了想，说：“那，那你留在这里，我让医生帮你看看。好不好？”

“不好！”克里斯第无数次拒绝着莱奥，他现在表现出厌烦，他站起身，凳子向后退去发出粗鲁的摩擦声，但克里斯不在乎，他说：“你这么饥渴就去彻底洗掉标记，找个能干的Alpha。”

“克里斯克里斯！”莱奥慌忙翻身下床，光着脚跑到克里斯身前拦住他：“克里斯！我错了！我不是这个意思，我……我没有那么饥渴。克里斯——先别推我，最后一句！我就放你走！”

“说。”克里斯很不耐烦。

“你，你不要再玩消失了，就，就我们都给对方一点时间。你别消失，让我知道我可以去哪里找到你。好吗？求你了。”莱奥恳求道。

“……好。”克里斯算是答应了。莱奥没有拖延的理由，看着他一瘸一拐的离开了。

克里斯离开之后莱奥托关系（之前他参加的欧盟主办的的关爱患病儿童的节目，认识了各种各样，世界各地的医生）找到了克里斯的妈妈。妈妈因为高血压还有一些老年心脏问题住院了，倒不是很致命。莱奥不敢贸然把克里斯的妈妈接到西班牙，只是联系了自己认识的最权威的手术医生先把手术的事情商量好，然后请人帮忙联系了当地有经验的护工去医院照顾。

欧冠之后的暑假，莱奥没有被国家队征招，刚好有相对轻松的暑假时间可以和克里斯周旋。

一天晚上。

莱奥把车停在酒吧的停车场，下车就看到浩克被狗链拴在酒吧门口。莱奥下车关上车门，浩克对着莱奥一阵狂叫。克里斯听到声音出来查看情况，看到莱奥，他没说什么，只是转身又回到了酒吧里。他留着门，等莱奥自己进来。

“嗨。”莱奥小声说：“这一阵怎么样？”克里斯把椅子都倒扣在桌子上，正在拖地，莱奥识趣的站在已经干了的地方。

“没什么特别的。”克里斯突然想到以前每天在家打扫卫生的莱奥和大手大脚袖手旁观的自己，现在他们的角色互换了。

莱奥主动找着话题：“酒吧的老板也住在这里吗？”

“他不在。”克里斯简短的回答着。

“那就是只有你一个人喽？和浩克？”莱奥看到克里斯点了点头之后继续说：“还是不想理我？”  
“……”

“但你知道我。克里斯，你了解我。”莱奥说：“你不让我试一试我不会放下的。”

“我不，我不了解你。”克里斯拖完地，把墩布立到一边：“我也是很久以后看你的采访才知道你喜欢西瓜味的珍宝珠的。”

“你要把椅子都放下来吗？”莱奥问，克里斯摇摇头，那是明早的事情。莱奥继续说：“其实蜜茶牛奶味的也不错。”

“我才不信……”克里斯双手抱胸，说出了他最想对莱奥说的话：“听着，我知道你现在这样做的原因。我这几年是混的惨点儿，你觉得内疚。但我以前那样对你，现在遭报应也是应该的，你不需要同情我。你老是提到的孩子的事情，我真的觉得他们没有我这样的爸爸对他们更好。”

“那我没洗掉你的标记的事情呢？”莱奥说着就伸手往自己的后颈摸去。

“别摘下来！”克里斯快步走过来按住莱奥的手：“发情了这里可没医生救你。”

“我发情期早过了——”莱奥狡猾的说。他趁机抓住克里斯按在他脖子上的手，说：“这十年我一直忘不了你。你以前对我不好，我比谁都清楚。可是，可是我，我很容易满足的，克里斯，你知道的。你对我一点点好我就会很幸福，你给我买的珍宝珠，就算不是我最喜欢的味道，可是我还是喜欢。”

“我知道了……”克里斯点点头：“这就叫执念吧。念想变成现实之后你就明白了，不是你想象的那么美好。”

“那你得先让我试试。其实我现在就很喜欢蜜茶牛奶味的。”莱奥重心向后坐到身后的桌子上，打开大腿，拉着克里斯站到他两腿之间，他双手环绕着克里斯的脖子，说：“就，你不想让媒体和家人知道也没关系。我们两个，就只有我们两个，重新开始，好不好？我实在是受够了我追你躲的游戏，我们都知道对方的心。是不是？”

“……”克里斯挑眉，再拒绝就显得矫情了。

他带着莱奥来到三层他的栖身之地，克里斯有点窘迫，这里和莱奥的别墅比差了十万八千里，他希望莱奥掩饰尴尬的时候不要演技太差。

“比我想象中好～”莱奥耸耸肩膀观察着克里斯的表情：“至少床够睡两个人。如果把上面堆的衣服都腾开的话。”

“就……只是睡觉……”克里斯闷闷的说。

“没问题！”莱奥不发情的时候欲望确实没那么强烈。两个人一起把床另一半堆放的衣物暂时搬到地上，莱奥脱到只剩一条内裤，随手捡起一件克里斯的旧T恤，拉过被子躺到了床上。克里斯刚干完活儿，去冲了个澡，擦干头发穿着厚厚的居家服躺在了床上。

“看我干嘛？”他转头看到莱奥盯着他。

“这不是睡觉的衣服……”莱奥指出。

“我没有睡觉的衣服。”克里斯像以前一样蛮横道：“这么讲究的话回你的豪宅去。”

“我不是这个意思……”莱奥用手肘支撑着上半身：“你以前睡觉都，都不怎么穿衣服的。”

“我以为我们说了今晚就只是睡觉？”克里斯不可思议的看着莱奥。

“就只是睡觉啊。那你干嘛不跟平常睡觉一样？”莱奥问。

“OK……有道理。”克里斯掀开被子坐了起来，开始脱身上的家居服。

“我帮你。”莱奥说，在克里斯质疑之前打断了他：“别多想，我就是想看看，这十年，你多了几道我没见过的伤口。”

莱奥也坐起来，先一粒粒解开克里斯上衣的扣子。他用手抚摸着克里斯的胸膛，心脏的位置有一道疤痕，莱奥摸着它，暗暗记住。手臂上也有浅浅的被砍伤的痕迹。莱奥探身把上衣完全脱下来，看到克里斯脖子后面的腺体也是伤痕累累。

莱奥把上衣放到一边，示意克里斯抬胯，他抓住克里斯家居裤的腰部，一次性将裤子脱了下来。克里斯的右腿膝盖处有一道丑陋的长长的疤痕，不需要特殊的道具也能看出腿骨怪异的变了形。

“疼不疼？”莱奥小心地摸着那道疤，温柔的问。

“阴天的时候会。”克里斯诚实却毫无波动的回答。

莱奥点点头，最后帮克里斯把内裤也脱下来，睾丸看起来没什么问题，Alpha原本雄壮的阴茎软趴趴的躺着，以前只要莱奥一摸，甚至一个眼神，它就会站起来了。莱奥不甘心的舔舔嘴唇，他没说什么，只是把被子给两个人盖好，又躺了回去。

克里斯没什么话说，闭上眼睛试着睡觉。

莱奥也闭上眼睛。

深夜的时候莱奥感到有人在拍自己的肩膀和脸。

“喂！醒醒！”那人很霸道。莱奥睁开眼睛，不敢相信的看着眼前的人：是20岁左右的克里斯！他那精致的发型和充满胶原蛋白的脸颊说明了一切，要不是身材更高大和嘴上面的一颗痣，莱奥恍惚间几乎要以为是Junior来找他了。

“他醒了！”年轻的克里斯回身向洗手间的位置喊道。

“太好了！我以为他晕过去了。”说话的人从洗手间里走出来，莱奥更惊讶了！是！是剃了平头的克里斯！但是他走路的姿势却没有一瘸一拐。

“克里斯！你的腿？！”莱奥惊喜的要坐起来。

“躺回去！”年轻的克里斯粗暴的推在莱奥肩头，莱奥一下子又倒了回去。

“年轻人真是不懂怜香惜玉。”老一点的克里斯不仅没站在自己这边，还调笑着看着年轻的克里斯？

“你们要做什么？”莱奥惊讶于自己不觉得两个克里斯同时出现是很诡异的事情，只是对接下来要发生的事情充满期待——其实他心里知道他们要做什么。

“喂饱你这个欲求不满的小骚货。”年轻人说道。他以前就老叫自己小骚货——想到以前在床上的克里斯，莱奥嗯～的一声感受到了身体发生的变化。

“自己脱。”老的那一个简单的命令道。莱奥顾不上害羞，自己脱光了衣服，拉过被子盖住自己。平头克里斯继续说话了，却是对着年轻的克里斯：“让他先爬过来给我吹。一会儿你先操？”

“OK，我无所谓。”小克里斯答应道。

“你……你不是不能硬吗？”莱奥看着平头克里斯说。

“？”面对年轻的克里斯爆发出的一阵嘲笑，年长的克里斯一把拉下了他的短裤和内裤，昂扬的雄起让莱奥的质疑不攻自破：“说他妈什么胡话呢。快爬过来给我吹。”

“……”莱奥看着那肉棒轻轻咽了口口水，他已经好多年没给人吹过了。但是现在唇舌好像还有着肌肉记忆一样不觉得陌生。

莱奥自己掀开被子爬过去——房间并不冷——莱奥用双手和膝盖走到床边，老克里斯昂扬的欲望正好在他的脸前。莱奥微微仰头，用一只手撸着那肉棒，一只手撑住身体的重量，张嘴把老二吞了进去。老克里斯圆规脚叉开腿，抓着他的头发，半诱骗半强迫的让他再吃多一点进去。

“唔——唔唔——”嘴里含着东西的莱奥感到有人绕道他身后，往他的屁股里送手指。是年轻的克里斯。

“腿分开点儿，屁股撅起来。”年轻的克里斯说完就打了莱奥的屁股两巴掌。莱奥艰难的维持着嘴里含着肉棒的姿势调整着小半身的造型。

“哇哦——看看这个屁股。”年轻的克里斯欣赏着白嫩臀瓣上的红色掌印。他轻轻掰开两瓣屁股，露出莱奥已经湿了的，粉红色的花穴。

“还一张一合——”他喃喃自语道，把自己的老二放在洞口比划了一下，又加了一根手指。

“得再来一根……三根。”享受着吹箫服务的老克里斯在享受的间隙出声提醒道：“别担心松……哦～小骚话吸的我爽死了……他很会夹的。”

“好，那三根。”说话间年轻人又捅进了一根手指。莱奥更卖力的吸着老一点的克里斯的阴茎，算是对他愿意施舍多一根手指给自己扩张的感谢。

“差不多了？”年轻人的话多一点，他俯身“啵”的一口亲在了莱奥的洞口，然后两手按在莱奥的腰上，让莱奥的腰部下沉，好让后穴更清晰的暴露出来：“下面的嘴准备好吃大香肠了？”他自娱自乐的问着。将自己的老二连根没入。

“啊……哈……”莱奥被身后的插入刺激到，吐出来嘴里的一根，趴在床边上呻吟起来。

“过来！”年长的克里斯抓着他的下巴让他再次抬起头：“张大嘴，全部吃下去！”

“我——我不行…啊！啊——太大了……唔……”莱奥上气不接下气的求绕道。身后的年轻人全力的操干着他这副已经不再年轻的身体。莱奥可不是当年那个18岁可以被玩上一整晚的年轻人了。

“才一根就这样了？”身后的人嘲讽道：“一会儿怎么吃两根？”

“你轻点儿操他。”老克里斯这样对年轻的克里斯说道。年轻人在抽插的间隙理了理发型，不屑的同意了。总算是减缓了腰部摆动的幅度和撞击的力度。老克里斯满意的点点头，继续对莱奥说：“现在，抬头，张嘴。”

“啊——”莱奥长大了嘴，粗长的阴茎回到了湿热的喉管。莱奥努力的协调着身前身后的节奏，借着身后的撞击推力顺势将嘴里的阴茎吞的更深。

“他——小骚货，学的真快——”发型精致的克里斯由衷的赞美着。莱奥不知有意无意收缩着的小穴夹的他爽极了。老克里斯说的没错，放三根手指进去的时候，他还担心扩张太松了没快感。可是现在这下面的小嘴一张一合之间带给了他无上的快感。

“差不多了——他要哭了。”在莱奥脸前的克里斯说，他对莱奥说：“张嘴，我拔出来了。我也要从后面操你。”

“你——你也？”莱奥的嘴还是麻麻的，他舔着嘴角，看着眼前还硬着的老二，呆呆的问。

“没玩儿过？”身后的克里斯保持着阴茎捅在莱奥屁股里的姿势，又插进了两个手指，一张一合的扩张着莱奥的后穴。

“不行……两根……两根我……我吃不了……不要……一个一个操我，求求你们……”莱奥带着哭腔恳求道。

“孩子都生了两个……”老克里斯无情的拒绝了莱奥的请求。

“真的？这个屁股是生过两次孩子的屁股？”年轻的克里斯不敢相信生产过的Omega甬道还能如此紧致。

“嗯……你不知道他没生之前紧的没法操。”老克里斯不要脸的说了谎：“一操就流血。扫兴的很。”

“不……不是……”莱奥回头看着年轻的克里斯，想让他证明自己没生产之前他们也做爱无数次，而且很享受。

“那快开始吧～”年轻的克里斯无视了莱奥的眼神，拔出自己的老二，自发地躺到床上，对莱奥说：“自己骑上来。”

“嗯……”莱奥扭扭捏捏的不愿意，又收获了老克里斯毫不留情的两巴掌。莱奥捂着屁股上的掌印委委屈屈的骑上了年轻人的肉棒。已经被操开了的屁股不需要额外扩张。莱奥直接坐了下去。身下的克里斯和莱奥同时舒服的叫了出来。

“该我了——”老克里斯从身后推着莱奥：“你往前探，趴在他身上。”莱奥不敢反抗，他把自己的胸膛贴上身下的克里斯的。老克里斯伸手指进到莱奥的后穴。和小克里斯的阴茎同进同出，节奏一致的操着莱奥。

“哈……嗯啊～”从没有过的宽度让莱奥战栗。他咬着身下的克里斯的脖子侧面，断断续续随着抽插发出引人遐想的叫声。

“小骚货……”老克里斯总结道：“放松——”他说着话，把自己的肉棒也插了一个头部进去。莱奥下意识的往前一蹿，被小克里斯按住了。

“别动。”小克里斯这样说着，他的脸离莱奥那样近，没有疤痕，是青春的样子。莱奥闭上眼睛，点点头，放松着自己的后穴。

“真乖……”老克里斯跪在床上，双腿跨过小克里斯的两条腿。他双手分开莱奥的屁股，一边按摩着臀缝儿，一边把自己的阴茎也插了进去。两条粗长的肉棒一前一后的操干着莱奥的后穴。莱奥身体分泌的液体顺着穴口流到臀缝儿，然后流到他自己的蛋蛋上，最后弄湿了床单。

“啊……啊……哈啊……”莱奥随着撞击的频率呻吟着。他的手无意间抓坏了身下的克里斯的发型，但是身下面的人正忙着挺腰操弄莱奥，无暇顾及。

平头的克里斯俯身下来，他下巴上有一点点隔夜的胡渣，蹭着莱奥的后背，又增添了一份摩擦，莱奥把自己的头埋到小克里斯的脖颈，却不能停止闻到双倍浓郁的信息素。是他爱的Alpha的味道。

莱奥咬着嘴唇射出来的时候两个克里斯都还硬着。莱奥狡猾的在年轻的克里斯的肚皮上摩擦着小莱奥，企图再获得一点快感。没一会儿，两个克里斯争先恐后的捅进了生殖腔。莱奥被快感和羞耻感逼的又硬了起来。

莱奥张着嘴，却发不出什么有意义的声音，他的口水流了出来，把头下面的床单弄湿了。屁股下面的那块儿床单早就湿透了。

又过了一会儿，年轻的克里斯和年纪大一点的克里斯同时射了出来，两股精液射进了莱奥的生殖腔。莱奥呜咽着，不知道怀孕了该怎么办。

老克里斯用下巴蹭着莱奥的后背，咬破了莱奥后颈的腺体，给他灌满了信息素，小克里斯也就着牙印儿给了莱奥更多的信息素。

莱奥一下子失去了意识，飞速下坠的感觉让莱奥挣扎着坐了起来。

醒来的时候克里斯不在身边。莱奥竖起耳朵听到二楼传来家具和地板摩擦的声音，知道是克里斯在摆放昨天收起来的椅子。他掀起被子看了一眼自己下身的位置，赶忙站起来把床单从床上换了下来。他熟练的从克里斯的脏衣服堆里找出花色质地差不多的，和脏了的被罩和床单一起丢到洗衣机里。

这次他就在这儿，一定不会忘记收了。

“你醒了？”克里斯走进来的时候莱奥正对着洗衣机发呆：“大早上的光着屁股洗什么衣服？”

“……”莱奥满脑子都是刚才梦里的香艳场景，听克里斯说才意识到克里斯的旧T恤和自己的内裤也扔进洗衣机了，现在自己全裸着对着洗衣机和烘干机发呆……莱奥脸上一红，赶快套上另一件克里斯的衣服+房间小也有好处，什么都在手边。他问克里斯：“怎么没叫我？”

“你睡得太沉了。我拍你肩膀，你都没反应。”克里斯说，不知道这句话为什么会让莱奥脸红，但他也不想问就是了。十年的生活经历让克里斯猜到莱奥大概想到或者梦到什么把自己和床单弄脏了。快四十的人了，脸皮还是那么薄。他继续说：“就要11点就要开门了。你最好趁着没人的时候离开。”


	18. 克里斯是个冒险家18 （正文结束）

克里斯是个冒险家18 （正文结束）

“……”莱奥满脑子都是刚才梦里的香艳场景，听克里斯说才意识到克里斯的旧T恤和自己的内裤也扔进洗衣机了，现在自己全裸着对着一台机器发呆……莱奥脸上一红，赶快套上另一件克里斯的衣服+房间小也有好处，什么都在手边。他问克里斯：“怎么没叫我？”

“你睡得太沉了。我拍你肩膀，你都没反应。”克里斯说，不知道这句话为什么会让莱奥脸红，但他也不想问就是了。十年的生活经历让克里斯猜到莱奥大概想到或者梦到什么把自己和床单弄脏了。快四十的人了，脸皮还是那么薄。他继续说：“就要11点就要开门了。你最好趁着没人的时候离开。”

“我走。”莱奥不想给克里斯添麻烦，也确实没准备好被拍到：“但你不许跑。”

“好。”克里斯答应道。

克里斯没有食言。他还在以前的酒吧工作。他腿脚不方便，并不是服务员，而是在酒吧关门后负责扫洒清洁，酒吧老板是路易斯的朋友，克里斯每天做完清洁工作后就睡在酒吧三层的阁楼，这样也省了一笔开支。酒吧老板甚至允许他带着自己的狗。

“对了路易斯”莱奥开口问：“我还没问你怎么不在车间上班啦？”

“哎呀，经济不景气，你搬走没两年车间就不行了。我为了糊口，就去了朋友开的酒吧当当服务员。”路易斯左右看看，莱奥约他在酒吧附近一个隐秘的私人会所见面，说有点事情要问他。

“那你怎么认识的克里斯？”莱奥问出了他最关心的问题。

“这个是个长故事了。”路易斯想了想：“我们在野球场踢球那会儿，是内马尔先找到了我。你还记得那天吗？我们对战多尔特，你进了4个球？他知道我是度彭队的场上队长。那天比赛结束后他把我叫走了，说让我领你去见他。”

“我记得！”莱奥说：“就是我要赌赢的钱却被对方后卫围起来那次？”

“是的。”路易斯说：“我一回来找你就看到你被多尔特的人围在中间。我赶紧带你去找内马尔了。在这之后，内马尔又找过我几次，问了我一些关于你和克里斯的消息。可是我也不知道很多信息。内马尔也没有不高兴，他每次出手大方，我也就没想那么多。直到有一天，他见完我急匆匆地离开了。我觉得奇怪，就跟着他。发现他去了你和克里斯的公寓。”

“那是……什么时候？”莱奥问。

“克里斯出事的那一天。”路易斯说：“你先别瞎想，不是内马尔找人去打克里斯的。他也是接到蹲守在楼下的秘书的汇报才急匆匆的去了。我跟着他也去了，正好看到那群小混混下楼。其中有一个我认识的，是本地人，业余时间在多尔特踢球呢，主业是高利贷公司的打手。他以前老跟我们吹他混过黑社会，现在在银行上班，没想到是两个行业结合在一起了。”

“所以确实不是内马尔找人去的……”莱奥小声说，他心里却一点都没有更好受。内马尔本来应该帮克里斯提前付清的，可是他没付钱却没告诉克里斯，等于间接的害了克里斯。而且他的秘书就在那里，内马尔本来可以更早的上去救下克里斯的。

“嗯，真的不是。”路易斯继续说：“我听那帮人炫耀着什么有人要死了之类的，警察也不会管之类的。以为说的是你。我吓坏了，赶紧跑上去。到了门口才发现克里斯倒在血里……”十年前的场景让路易斯至今难忘，他暂停了一下，打了个寒颤。

“……”莱奥想象不出那个画面，他一想，脑子里就一片空白，或者全是红色。他感激地看了路易斯一眼。

“我赶紧叫了救护车。克里斯被送到医院。我想联系你来着。”路易斯皱着眉回忆着细节：“但是问了好多人都不知道。内马尔从那天起也再没找过我。我有他私人助理的手机号来着，但是应该也是给我拉黑了。”

“谢谢你……真的，路易斯。”莱奥知道如果不是路易斯因为关心自己跑上去看情况，克里斯很大可能就死掉了。

“哎，我也没联系到你。不用谢我。”路易斯说：“再后来就是你走了，克里斯住在医院。他清醒过来以后就卖掉了公寓，出院了暂时住在我的公寓里。再后来……车厂倒闭了，我也不是个车间技工了。刚好一个以前一起踢球的死党开了间酒吧，我就去给他打下手。克里斯腿不好，就在客人走之后帮忙做做卫生，酒吧老板说可以让他住在空置的阁楼，就算有个24小时值班的保安了。”

“后来内马尔再也没联系过你了嘛？”莱奥问。

“没有……”路易斯认真的想了想：“后来，就前几年，我记得那一阵大小媒体都在报道内马尔，克里斯和你你们仨的关系，克里斯和你的照片登了报。我那开酒吧的朋友认出来克里斯，还说要让克里斯接受采访，也出出名。拉着他问各种关于你的，各种事儿。克里斯不愿意。他那时候跟家里基本断绝来往了，我听他说是他姐姐把一张放在他爸爸家的合影卖给了记者。他爸爸还和媒体讲了点儿你的坏话之类的。他哥哥和我那开酒吧的朋友意思差不多，想让他接受采访，出出名儿，赚点钱。但是态度更强硬。所以克里斯就跟他们闹翻了。好像还因为孩子都被你抱走了之类的。反正最后还是要感谢小白，我是说，Umm，伊涅斯塔，我们都叫他小白或者老白，久了连他真名都忘了。他还是收留了克里斯，让克里斯继续在酒吧干活儿。”

“小白？”莱奥重复着这个名字：“他在度彭是不是踢中场？”

“是的！可惜他不常来，他的脚下技术也不赖嘞！”路易斯惊讶于莱奥的好记性，意识到自己面前的是世界顶级球星里奥内尔梅西，路易斯羞涩的笑了一下：“当然和你没法比。”

莱奥离开前友好地拥抱了路易斯，他能感受到路易斯和他的生疏感，他理解，他不喜欢，但也没办法。

虽然是假期，但是莱奥可是个有两个孩子的Omega，他没办法在马德里停留太久。

在巴萨的第十一年，莱奥开始觉得体力下降，在场上他的表现还是很出众，但是常常只能踢50分钟就要被换下了。在37岁的年纪——这个对Alpha前锋来说都算老将了的年纪——莱奥决定要退役了。

那个赛季的最后一场比赛，巴萨主场内外挤满了来自世界各地的球迷。莱奥听到自己的名字，看到那些挥动的旗帜和举起的横幅，他不想哭，内心觉得温暖，甚至疲惫——这十几年他的压力太大了，终于要结束了。他也知道今天之后他一定会对这一切不舍，因为怀念现在就开始了。

【比赛开始了】，莱奥甩掉头脑中矛盾的感受，他跑动起来。

【阳光之下，红蓝战袍上的“Messi 10”仿佛熠熠生辉。】

退役之后莱奥花了很多时间陪伴家人。他不喜欢聚光灯下的生活，他也挣了足够多的钱。又是一年夏天，Junior先找到了莱奥。莱奥正在足球场和浩克玩儿——克里斯本人不愿意来，但是同意莱奥带着狗狗回别墅。

“你谈恋爱了？”青春期的臭小子张嘴就问，连个缓冲都不给莱奥。

“？”莱奥抬头给了Junior一个‘怎么跟老爸说话呢’的眼神，心里却开始慌起来。他尴尬的按了按自己后颈的遮盖片。

“别按它了。”Junior翻了个白眼：“不是味道。是你脸上的春光。你眼角的皱纹都笑得深了。”

“有这么明显吗？”莱奥用手揉了揉眼角，又揉了揉眉心，说：“好吧，Junior，你也不小了，我不想瞒着你。是的。”

“OK～”Junior满不在乎的耸耸肩：“就，注意安全，OK？老爸？别让人骗了。”

“……”莱奥知道Junior的意思，他们前两天还一起看到了一个新闻说内马尔的妈妈的新男友是同性恋，为了内马尔接近他妈妈的新闻。莱奥说：“你放心，老爸没那么容易被骗。”

“骗财还可以。”Junior摸着浩克的头，继续说：“别让人骗了色，我可不想莫名其妙多个弟弟妹妹。虽然我还想要个妹妹。”

“你……”莱奥面无表情的一脚把足球踢向了Junior，Junior胸部停球，抬右脚把球卸下。

“别生气老爸。”Junior试探道：“就是觉得我都这么大了，你突然带个不认识的Alpha回家。挺奇怪的。或许你可以等我上大学离开家了再考虑？”

“你还算诚实——”莱奥没了脾气，其实他本来也不太生气。他低下头，闷闷的说：“你认识的。”

“我认识？？”Junior往莱奥的方向走了两步：“我以为你跟内马尔叔叔早就没戏了？”

“天啊！不是内马尔！”莱奥这几年已经和内马尔完全没有联系了。莱奥其实早就想和Junior开口提克里斯的事儿了，现在Junior自己提起这个话题，莱奥继续提醒着他：“你再想想，还有谁？”

“我可真想不到了。”Junior皱着眉头，说：“除了内马尔，我印象里你认识的，关系不那么纯洁的Alpha除了我那活不见人死不见尸的亲爹，大概就是皮克叔叔了？”

“我和皮克哪里不纯洁？”莱奥吓一跳，想起皮克家爱吃醋的那位：“你可别瞎说。”

“哈哈我开玩笑。”Junior向后仰头的笑起来的样子和克里斯一样，莱奥也悄悄笑了一下。Junior继续问：“所以到底是谁？”

“你先回答我。”莱奥看着已经长得比自己还高的Junior：“这么多年，你想不想Papa？”

“……”Junior想了很久，他耸耸肩：“小时候觉得他挺丢人的，我想奶奶比较多。”

“嗯……”莱奥对这个答案不意外，但听到Junior自己说出来觉得克里斯丢人还是心里有一点点失落。

“这么多年了，奶奶不知道还活着吗……”Junior自言自语：“我记得小时候她身体就不是很好。”

“奶奶很好。”莱奥找的医生和医院都很靠谱，现在克里斯的母亲已经出院了。

“你怎么知道？”Junior机敏的问道：“你和他们有联系？”

“……”莱奥点点头，说：“奶奶，奶奶很想你。Junior，我不知道该不该告诉你。我，最近……在，在约会……那个Alpha……”莱奥说的磕磕绊绊，这两年克里斯和他都管这种关系叫做秘密约会，他一不小心就说出了这个词。

“是Papa？”Junior自己猜了出来，莱奥闭着眼点点头。

Junior转身跑走了。

莱奥知道他应该给孩子一点自己的空间。晚一点再去找Junior，或许如果Junior愿意听，他会和Junior解释十年前的误会。

莱奥盘腿坐到草皮上，揉着浩克的头和脖。他突然很烦克里斯，他觉得是克里斯不和他回别墅，才导致他现在一个人要面对这些。

这两年莱奥软硬兼施，还求克里斯妈妈帮着自己，总算是让克里斯同意去见医生了。克里斯的右腿接受了膝盖置换手术，医生也开了信息素方面的药物帮助Alpha重振男性雄风，还有他的心脏——莱奥用手捂住脸，无论什么时候想到克里斯的心脏问题他都不能原谅自己。他居然没注意到他们结婚之后的两三年克里斯的心脏就开始不舒服了。虽然克里斯一再说是因为他没有告诉莱奥，是他瞒着莱奥，莱奥也恨死他这个大男子主义了，但是——还是心疼。我居然还相信他是用了兴奋剂才被球队开除的。

莱奥想到知道真相的那天，心疼到扑在克里斯怀里默默流泪的自己和一脸懵逼的克里斯，好笑的摇摇头。

“为什么不告诉我？”那天的莱奥质问克里斯：“你告诉我，我无论如何不会留你一个人。这么多年，也好有个人照顾你。”

“这就是为什么。”克里斯耸耸肩：“我不想你留下。内马尔来找我，说巴萨看中你了。说你可以飞得很高。让我把翅膀还给你。”

“我跟你说什么你都不听！”莱奥像个刻板印象里的Omega一样哭着说：“内马尔和你说的话你就都听！你被他害惨了！你这个傻瓜！”

“我说过了，莱奥，是我活该。”克里斯这么多年也反省了很多次：“我没本事就算了。对你也不好。你怀着孕的时候让你进了急诊室。”

“你别再打我了。”莱奥想到刚结婚那会儿克里斯经常的家暴，还是觉得害怕：“其他的我都不在乎。”

“嗯——在床上，也不会粗暴的对待你了。”克里斯温柔的说。年轻的时候他经常让莱奥的嘴角或者屁股受伤，要不就是发情期自己不在家却不给莱奥买抑制剂，反正在性方面他是个混蛋，从没问过莱奥的感受。

“说到这个——”莱奥想到克里斯接受腺体治疗之后他们那几次温存，克里斯只敢覆在他身上小幅度的抽插，还没莱奥自己用手指插的狠，莱奥连叫床都觉得自己在演戏。他想告诉克里斯在床上可以对自己粗暴一点，可是又没想好在床上粗暴和家暴之间的分界点。莱奥的脸先红了起来，转念想到克里斯这些年受的苦，又伸手抱住了自己的Alpha。

莱奥一个人别墅自带的小球场发着呆。Junior的声音惊醒了他。

“老爸——”Junior自己跑回来找他了：“老爸，我又想了一下，觉得还是及早和你说清楚——”

“嗯？说什么？”莱奥把自己从回忆里拉回来，问Junior。

“你找谁是你的自由，但，他？你真的不怪他？”Junior想到小时候的事情，觉得克里斯对莱奥真的说不上好：“你知道吗，五岁那年，他带我去找你——别的事情我都不记得了，但我记得他的话是那么清楚——他告诉我让我见到你要听你的话，说或许这样你就愿意和我们回家，我们一家可以永远在一起。我现在还记得医院休息室的椅子和墙，还有阳光打在墙上的影子。他抱着我，坐在椅子上，我很困，他说的那么认真。但是呢？他把我扔给你就跑了！一消失就是十年！”

“他——他那时和你说我或许愿意回家？”莱奥不可思议的看向Junior：“还说要永远在一起？”

“但是他是个骗子啊！”Junior的小脸也红起来，却是因为生气。他现在长大了，对世间的苦痛和无奈还是没什么亲身经历，却也理解了一些。他现在回忆起5岁时的情景印象更深刻的是Papa当时脸上的苦笑，但是他选择性的错过了：“你还记得我小时候因为长得像他在学校被欺负？还有同学拿着报纸在我脸前对比。这都是有这样一个他这样的爸爸带给我的，我做错了什么？我多希望他死了！或者从来没有过这样的爸爸。你不应该再找他了。”

莱奥站起来，他不生气，Junior说的这些他都记得，也都理解。他决定要和Junior坦诚这十年看盘恒在克里斯和他之间的误会。Junior比莱奥想的要早熟很多，虽然他长得更像克里斯，但是敏感细腻的心思完完全全遗传了莱奥。

深夜。Junior像以前一样依偎在莱奥怀里。父子俩很久没这样亲密了。莱奥告诉了他很多事情，Junior还是不能释怀，但是他现在知道自己的另一个爸爸不是自己想象中的那么坏。

“蒂亚戈知道了吗？”Junior问，他困了，现在的声音听着像在撒娇一样。

“没。”莱奥看着难得可爱的大儿子，心里很是开心：“还没告诉他。”

“他真幸福……”Junior突然想起什么一下子精神起来：“不用像我一样——”

“和爷爷奶奶长大？”莱奥猜道。

“不——爷爷奶奶挺好的——我只是想起小时候经常闻到奶糖的味道——”Junior说到一半，看到莱奥不自在的别过脸，知道他猜对了：“所以真的？我还在房间里的时候，你们俩就趁我睡着？真的？”

“……”莱奥的脸更红了，他不想对着已经长大成人的儿子解释什么公寓太小，而且你都睡着了,不会看见听见.他知道Junior什么都懂了，他们几年前就进行过那个谈话了。但是——就是很尴尬就是了：“你别跟弟弟说这些，他还太小。”最后莱奥只是叮嘱道。

“放心吧老爸——”Junior点点头：“或许就是从小受你们的‘熏陶’，我才这么成熟又懂事。”

“？”莱奥一瞬间觉得自己不能理解成熟和懂事这两个词的意思，但他还是点点头。莱奥让Junior早点睡，自己回到主卧。他也得早点睡，明天早上他和医生有约，然后他约了克里斯，晚上还得飞到马德里。

莱奥等到酒吧关门，偷偷的把自己的车停到停车场，浩克在莱奥的别墅，莱奥看着空荡荡的院子，突然觉得少了点儿什么。

“找什么呢？”克里斯从酒吧里打开门。他的腿康复得不错，医生说虽然他快40岁了，但是身体的恢复能力和25岁的青年人差不多。莱奥自豪极了，其实不只是腿部的恢复能力……

“我忘记了浩克现在在我家。”莱奥诚实地说：“我还给他带了火腿肠。”

“火腿肠？”克里斯一下子想到在Omega救助中心，那个拿着食物逗着还是狗宝宝浩克的莱奥：“快进来吧。别被拍到。”

“我退役两年了，谁还拍我……”莱奥嘟囔着跟着克里斯走进了酒吧。他告诉克里斯Junior知道了他们两个又在一起了的事情，还说Junior很想奶奶。

“或许祖孙俩可以见面？”克里斯斟酌着说：“我妈也老念叨Junior。”

“那你呢？”莱奥头疼的开始第1000次劝说，天知道他可是个不善言辞的人：“你跟妈妈一起来巴塞罗那住一段时间好不好？”

“我得工作，莱奥。”克里斯当然知道莱奥的心，可是他的自尊心还是让他无法坦然的住到Omega的豪宅里去。

“好吧，我知道了。”莱奥知道这份工作对克里斯很重要，他也想让克里斯觉得自己是个有用的Alpha。莱奥不再提这个话题。他看着Alpha像以前的每一天一样，擦桌子，把椅子倒扣在桌子上，然后拖地。做完之后两个人洗澡，然后躺在床上。Alpha的腺体功能恢复之后莱奥喜欢让他释放信息素让自己被动发情，然后两个人都快乐之后再沉沉睡去。

今天也是一样的。

“克里斯——”被压在下面的莱奥叫道，克里斯的动作太轻了，他狠狠的用后面夹他，可是克里斯完全领会不到他的用意：“我骑着你，克里斯。先——先拔出去。”

“……”克里斯无声的同意了，换他躺在下面。莱奥扶着Alpha的雄起，自己不客气的坐了上去。克里斯温柔的扶住他的腰：“小心莱奥！轻点儿。”

“天啊——哈～”莱奥一边在肉棒上起落一边感慨着：“你忘了你以前怎么操我的了？嗯？哈～还轻点儿？我都快被你，快被你轻出火了。”

“那还是摩擦的太快了？”克里斯一本正经的问：“莱奥——哈——你好辣——我会，我会学着尊重你——在床上——也是。”

“好……哈啊……你要在这时候，嗯……这时候和我——谈话？”莱奥舔舔嘴唇，正好看到的Alpha又涨大了一个型号：“那我……那我告诉你……你尊重我，就是……哈……啊……就是你可以……你——在床上可以叫我骚货或者婊子，可以狠狠打我的屁股，轻轻拉我的头发……但是……哈……克里斯……哦……哦……但是不能扇我的脸。”

“哼——”克里斯忍不住了，他挺起胯部配合着莱奥的起落：“那可以堵住你的嘴吗？”

“那……啊……用力……”莱奥被顶到快乐的一点，他深呼吸做好准备被顶开生殖腔，继续说：“可以——最好用你的老二——玩具也可以——你还可以把我绑起来，啊……啊……只要经过我的同意，你可以对我……嗯……顶到了……嗯……对我做任何事。只要你问我……”

Omega动情又热辣的表白让Alpha躁动起来，两个人浓密的信息素在房间里交融。莱奥尖叫着感受到Alpha的精液灌进生殖腔，在克里斯咬住自己的脖子的时候安静了下来。

“还好吗莱奥？”克里斯发现莱奥被操完之后很喜欢抱抱，他现在每次做爱之后都会抱住莱奥直到莱奥自己决定是时候去洗澡了。

“我……我想再给你生个孩子……”莱奥突然说，他以前没有这个想法，这是个突然跃入脑海的大胆提议，莱奥自己都吓了一跳。

“不行！”克里斯拒绝了：“太危险了。”

“医疗发达，38岁生产也不算什么……”莱奥弱弱的说，但他勇敢的抱住自己的Alpha，直视着他的眼睛——这男人的发型变丑了，但是眉眼还是和以前一样好看——莱奥为自己争取自己想要的：“我想要。不是因为任何人或者事，就是因为我想要。”

一年以后

马特奥和艾娃在巴塞罗那的私人医院出生了。

蒂亚戈和Junior一人抱着一个，克里斯拥住顺利生产，产后第三天就开始下床走路活动的莱奥——这次他们生了龙凤胎，一次圆了想要女儿/妹妹的莱奥、克里斯和Junior的梦和想要个弟弟的蒂亚戈的梦。

把两个大儿子赶了出去，莱奥在克里斯面前不需避嫌，他解开胸前的衣服，让克里斯把两个宝宝抱过来。两个宝宝一人一边，吸着莱奥的奶水。

“这次可没你的位置了。”莱奥看着一旁目不转睛的盯着这一幕的克里斯说。

克里斯笑笑，弯腰吻住坐在椅子上的莱奥。

全文完


End file.
